Número equivocado
by Ghostpen94
Summary: AU: Alfred envía un mensaje a un número equivocado que resulta ser el de Arthur. Lo que no pudieron imaginar es que eso iba a cambiar sus vidas para siempre. "¿Y por qué te estoy diciendo esto? ¡No te conozco!" / "Buen punto, solo un idiota se pone a contarle su vida a un desconocido". (La imagen de portada no es mía)
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy Ghostpen94, tal vez me recuerden de fics como El Segundo Amanecer y El Diario de las 13 colonias. Hoy les traigo un fic basado en el fic A Finger Slip de Pawtal quién a su vez lo basó en Little Numbers de iknowitainteasy, como un teléfono descompuesto. Espero que les guste, tengo otro fic con la misma estructura, es un NedSpa y se llama "Error de dedo"

Alfred / **Arthur** /  Francis

* * *

Viernes 23 de octubre del 2015

(Viernes 3:02pm)

Ya estoy en el restaurante, te espero.

(Viernes 3:06pm)

 **¿Restaurante? ¿Cuál restaurante?**

(Viernes 3:07pm)

¡¿Cómo que cuál restaurante?! Sandy, ¿no recuerdas que nos veríamos hoy en el restaurante italiano a las 3?

(Viernes 3:09pm)

 **No soy Sandy, idiot.**

(Viernes 3:10pm)

Oh, lo siento, número equivocado. Es que estoy muy nervioso y debo haber apretado un número que no era.

(Viernes 3:12pm)

 **¿Acaso te pedí que me contaras la historia de tu vida?**

(Viernes 3:13pm)

Bueno, no. Lamento haberte molestado, es que me siento raro sentado aquí completamente solo.

(Viernes 3:14pm)

 **O sea… me estás usando de distracción ¿verdad? Pues deja de hacerlo, a diferencia tuya, yo estoy ocupado.**

(Viernes 3:15pm)

Para empezar, mi mensaje no era para ti, sino para Sandra pues ella y yo tenemos una cita y la estoy esperando.

(Viernes 3:17pm)

 **Pues si tu cita era a las 3 y ya casi pasan 20 minutos, puede que solo esté llegando algo tarde, aunque deberías estar acostumbrado si es tu novia.**

(Viernes 3:19pm)

No es mi novia, de hecho esta es la primera vez que salimos. Ella se sienta a mi lado en la clase de Geología.

(Viernes 3:20pm)

 **¿Clase de Geología? Vaya, así que eres un estudiante. Apuesto a que no has terminado siquiera la preparatoria si te pones nervioso por una chica.**

(Viernes 3:23pm)

Excuse you! ¡Estás hablando con un cadete que se graduó con honores de la Academia Militar de West Point!

(Viernes 3:25pm)

 **Debí saberlo, estadounidense, eso lo explica todo. Aunque algo no me queda claro, si te graduaste, ¿por qué sigues tomando clases?**

(Viernes 3:28pm)

Me gradué de la Preparatoria de la Academia Militar, estoy estudiando arqueología en la Universidad de Londres…

(Viernes 3:30pm)

 **¡¿Estás estudiando en la Universidad de Londres?! Pero… eres estadounidense ¿no?**

(Viernes 3:31pm)

¡Yeah, dude, soy de la tierra de la LIBERTAD! Estudié dos años de la carrera en la Academia Militar cuando me gané una beca para estudiar en Londres. Sinceramente extraño mucho mi país, pero… ¿Y por qué te estoy diciendo esto? ¡No te conozco!

(Viernes 3:34pm)

 **Buen punto, solo un idiota se pone a contarle su vida a un desconocido. Ahora sé que eres un estadounidense de aproximadamente 20 años que estudia Arqueología en la Universidad de Londres. Podría secuestrarte con esa información ¿sabes?**

(Viernes 3:35pm)

You're so fucking creepy! Deben odiarte en el trabajo.

(Viernes 3:36pm)

 **Si debes saberlo, estoy estudiando una Maestría. Lo que demuestra que soy más inteligente y mayor que tu…**

(Viernes 3:37pm)

Vejete… ¿Maestría en qué?

(Viernes 3:38pm)

 **Es Maestría en leyes.**

(Viernes 3:40pm)

¿En dónde estás estudiando?

(Viernes 3:42pm)

 **A diferencia tuya, yo no te lo diré pues no soy un estúpido.**

(Viernes 3:45pm)

Rayos, me atrapaste, ahora deberé empezar de nuevo con mi interrogatorio, espero que estés satisfecho.

(Viernes 3:46pm)

 **Creo que disfruto molestarte, silly american.**

(Viernes 3:48pm)

Fuck you,… uhm… al menos dime tu nombre para poder maldecirte apropiadamente.

(Viernes 3:49pm)

 **Arthur**

(Viernes 3:50pm)

Fuck you, Arthur.

(Viernes 3:52pm)

 **Gracias, uhm… ¿y tú cómo te llamas?**

(Viernes 3:53pm)

Alfred

(Viernes 3:54pm)

 **Bueno, Alfred, me temo que te dejaron plantado.**

(Viernes 3:56pm)

Oh sí, no me había dado cuenta de la hora. Bueno, creo que solo vine a calentar un asiento para nada, ya me voy.

(Viernes 3:58pm)

 **¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir a beber porque te plantaron?**

(Viernes 3:59pm)

Creo que me iré a mi departamento a jugar videojuegos.

(Viernes 4:00pm)

 **Eres un niño**

(Viernes 4:02pm)

Supongo que sí, pero nada me calmará más que matar a un par de alienígenas en Halo.

* * *

Lunes 26 de octubre del 2015

(Lunes 10:22am)

Estoy comiendo una hamburguesa con papas, ¿tú gustas?

(Lunes 10:23am)

 **¿Alfred? ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!**

(Lunes 10:25am)

Pues te estoy invitando una papa, ¿qué no es obvio?

(Lunes 10:26am)

 **No necesitas seguir enviándome mensajes, no me conoces.**

(Lunes 10:27am)

Claro que te conozco, eres un amargado de 40 años que está haciendo su maestría en leyes

(Lunes 10:28am)

 **Para tu información, estadounidense insufrible, no tengo 40 años, tengo 23.**

(Lunes 10:30am)

Bueno, el que tengas 23 no quita que seas un amargado. Capaz que ni el sol logra calentar ese corazón de hielo que tienes.

(Lunes 10:31am)

 **Bueno, en Londres es difícil que haya sol.**

(Lunes 10:32am)

¿Vives en Londres?

(Lunes 10:33am)

 **Bloody Hell, soy un idiota…**

(Lunes 10:34am)

Sí, definitivamente británico… Vaya… ¡Qué genial que vivamos en la misma ciudad!

(Lunes 10:35am)

 **Eres odioso**

(Lunes 10:36am)

Y aún así sigues mandándome mensajes

(Lunes 10:37am)

 **Y tú sigues contestando.**

(Lunes 10:38am)

Adoro pelear contigo, Arthur, pero se acabaron mis 20 minutos de receso, me voy

(Lunes 10:40am)

 **¡Ni siquiera asistiendo a clases podrás llenar esa cabeza hueca que tienes!**

* * *

Miércoles 28 de octubre del 2015

(Miércoles 2:32pm)

Hola, ya volví.

(Miércoles 2:35pm)

 **¡Que el universo me salve!**

(Miércoles 2:37pm)

¿Ya te vas a poner de abuela? ¡Relájate Arthur!

(Miércoles 2:38pm)

 **No puedo relajarme si tengo a un molesto estadounidense interrumpiendo mi hora de comer.**

(Miércoles 2:39pm)

Ups, lo siento, no lo sabía. En fin, ya va a ser Halloween, ¿tienes algún plan para ese día?

(Miércoles 2:40pm)

 **Yo no celebro eso, esa festividad es para niños**

(Miércoles 2:41pm)

:O

(Miércoles 2:42pm)

 **¿Una carita? ¿En serio, Alfred? ¿A esto ha decaído nuestra conversación?**

(Miércoles 2:43pm)

¡No puedo creer que digas eso del Halloween! Digo, celebrarlo en Londres no se parece en NADA a celebrarlo en Nueva York, pero las fiestas de la universidad son divertidas. ¿En qué universidad vas?

(Miércoles 2:45pm)

 **Voy a la Universidad de Cambridge.**

(Miércoles 2:46pm)

¿Pero eso no está como a una hora de camino desde Londres?

(Miércoles 2:47pm)

 **Así es, tomo el tren a las 6am para llegar y me voy a las 4pm**

(Miércoles 2:49pm)

Ya veo, entonces ya sé en qué horario puedo molestarte.

(Miércoles 2:48pm)

 **Creo que prefiero leer un libro que leer tus mensajes.**

(Miércoles 2:50pm)

Me ofendes, Arthur. Yo que pensaba hacer más llevaderos tus viajes en tren y tú me haces esto.

(Miércoles 2:51pm)

 **Esto es peor de lo que pensé, un estadounidense dramático. Bloody hell…**

(Miércoles 2:53pm)

Hey! ¿Y por qué haces ese viaje todos los días? ¿Por qué no te vas a vivir a las residencias de la universidad?

(Miércoles 2:54pm)

 **Porque mi madre, ya sufrió suficiente cuando Scott se largó, el muy bastardo y no quiero ser el siguiente en causarle pena. Además, alguien tiene que cuidar que los gemelos no destruyan la casa.**

(Miércoles 2:55pm)

¿Quién es Scott? ¿Es tu papá?

(Miércoles 2:57pm)

 **¡NO, DIOS ME LIBRE! Scott es mi hermano mayor, después sigue mi hermano Dylan, luego yo y finalmente los gemelos**

(Miércoles 2:58pm)

Entonces… ¿eres el sándwich? ¡Qué divertido! Yo solo tengo un hermano menor, Matt

(Miércoles 3:00pm)

 **Odio que me digan "sándwich", no soy algo comestible ¿sabes?**

(Miércoles 3:01pm)

Amargado

(Miércoles 3:03pm)

 **¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?**

(Miércoles 3:06pm)

¿"Esto"?

(Miércoles 3:07pm)

 **¡Mandarnos mensajes, git! ¡Vaya que eres lento!**

(Miércoles 3:08pm)

¡No soy lento! Y… no lo sé…

* * *

Jueves 29 de octubre del 2015

(Jueves 11:01am)

Oh la la~ ¿por qué el pequeño Arthur está tan pendiente de su celular?

(Jueves 11:02am)

 **¿Qué te importa, rana francesa?**

(Jueves 11:03am)

Me importa mucho, ayer a la hora de la comida te vi pegado al celular. Nunca lo haces ¿qué cambió?

(Jueves 11:05am)

 **Encontré un nuevo juego que me tiene interesado.**

(Jueves 11:08am)

Mientes, mientes, petit lapin. Te vi escribiendo ¿a quién le escribes si no es a mí?

(Jueves 11:13am)

 **No te incumbe, wine bastard.**

(Jueves 11:15am)

Entonces ¿no me incumbe saber acerca de Alfred?

(Jueves 11:18am)

 **¡Si te atreviste a tocar mi celular, te llenaré el cabello de chicle cuando menos te lo esperes!**

(Jueves 11:19am)

Ahora definitivamente quiero saber quién es Alfred. Honhonhon~

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred / **Arthur** /  Dylan (Gales)

Viernes 30 de octubre 2015

(Viernes 04:35pm)

Hi Arthur!

(Viernes 04:39pm)

 **¿Ahora qué quieres?**

(Viernes 04:40pm)

Oh vaya, estamos de mal humor ¿eh? Supongo que no hay nada peor que un inglés enojado, ya sabes porque matan personas

(Viernes 04:42pm)

 **¿Estás intentando molestarme?**

(Viernes 04:43pm)

Supongo ¿está funcionando?

(Viernes 04:45pm)

 **No es el momento para que me molestes ¿sabes?**

(Viernes 04:46pm)

Sorry ¿está todo bien?

(Viernes 04:47pm)

 **Si claro, de lujo, sobre todo por tener un ojo hinchado y el labio partido.**

(Viernes 04:48pm)

Damn! ¿Qué te pasó?

(Viernes 04:50pm)

 **Hay unos idiotas en la escuela que sienten celos porque soy mejor que ellos. Los estúpidos inmaduros apenas están terminando la licenciatura cuando deberían ir conmigo en la maestría.**

(Viernes 04:51pm)

¿Te pegaron porque vas más adelante que ellos?

(Viernes 04:53pm)

 **No quiero hablar de esto.**

(Viernes 04:55pm)

Oh come on! ¿Con quién puedes hablar si no es con el tipo molesto que vive en tu teléfono?

(Viernes 04:57pm)

 **¿Estás intentando levantarme el ánimo? ¡No lo hagas! ¡SOLO DÉJAME EN PAZ!**

(Viernes 04:58pm)

De acuerdo…

* * *

(Viernes 05:13pm)

 **Alfred… lo siento, es solo que odio que me pasen estas cosas…**

(Viernes 05:15pm)

No te preocupes, Arthur, yo lo entiendo…

(Viernes 05:17pm)

 **Como sea…**

(Viernes 05:19pm)

Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes reírte de mi desgracia: Sandra me dejó plantado apropósito, dice que solo quiere que seamos amigos.

(Viernes 05:20pm)

 **Lamento que no funcionara tu relación con Sandra.**

(Viernes 05:21pm)

¿En serio lo sientes?

(Viernes 05:23pm)

 **No.**

(Viernes 05:24pm)

Lo sabía, eres odioso.

(Viernes 05:25pm)

 **Quizás pueda ayudarte a no ser tan inepto con las chicas, aunque claro, tu nunca tendrás el encanto inglés.**

(Viernes 05:26pm)

Pues veo que el "encanto inglés" no es inmune a una paliza.

(Viernes 05:26pm)

 **SHUT UP!**

(Viernes 05:28pm)

¡YA MAÑANA ES HALLOWEEN!

(Viernes 05:30pm)

 **¿Y?**

(Viernes 05:31pm)

¡Ya tengo listo mi traje! ¡Estoy muy emocionado!

(Viernes 05:32pm)

 **¿De qué es tu traje? ¿Del Capitán América?**

(Viernes 05:34pm)

…

(Viernes 05:35pm)

 **Lo sabía. Eres patéticamente predecible.**

(Viernes 05:36pm)

Oh shut up! ¡Yo tendré dulces y tú no, amargado!

(Viernes 05:37pm)

 **Si yo quisiera un dulce, podría comprarlo y ya.**

(Viernes 05:39pm)

¡Pero estos son gratis! Mi hermano me acompañará disfrazado de fantasma, siempre asusta a la gente porque no lo ven venir Hahaha!

(Viernes 05:40pm)

 **No puedo creer que tu hermano se preste a esta tontería, aunque después de todo, los míos también decoran la casa por Halloween. Dylan va a comprar los dulces mientras los gemelos decoran la casa. No sé si Scott va a venir a cenar pero sé que veremos aburridas películas de terror.**

(Viernes 05:41pm)

¡A mí me gusta ver películas de terror y no me dan miedo porque soy muy valiente como un héroe!

(Viernes 05:42pm)

 **Si tú lo dices.**

(Viernes 05:45pm)

Bueno, debo irme, tengo que ir con el herrero para ver si tiene listo mi escudo.

(Viernes 05:47pm)

 **Siento como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 5 años.**

* * *

Sábado 31 de octubre 2015

(Sábado 08:14pm)

Y cuando el sol se pone, los monstruos se apoderan de las calles…

(Sábado 08:16pm)

 **¿Ya vas a salir como niño de 5 años a pedir tus dulces?**

(Sábado 08:17pm)

YEAH! El traje me quedó increíble, soy el héroe más asombroso del mundo. Derrotaré al mal y salvaré a las bellas doncellas en apuros.

(Sábado 08:19pm)

 **En realidad solo vas a estar caminando de casa en casa, molestando gente para que te dé dulces…**

(Sábado 08:20pm)

¡Arthur! ¡Arruinas el momento!

(Sábado 08:21pm)

 **No sé porque te imagino haciendo un puchero como niño de primaria.**

(Sábado 08:22pm)

Shut up!

(Sábado 08:23pm)

 **No.**

(Sábado 08:25pm)

¡Muy bien, Matt ya está listo, saldremos a conseguir dulces y cuando regresemos vamos a ver películas de miedo toda la noche! Buajajaja!

(Sábado 08:26pm)

 **Anda, ya vete y deja de molestar.**

* * *

(Sábado 08:30pm)

Arthur, que dice mamá que dejes de estar encerrado en tu cuarto y bajes a cenar. Y que de paso les digas a los gemelos que se metan porque está haciendo frío.

(Sábado 08:31pm)

 **¿Qué están haciendo los idiotas allá afuera?**

(Sábado 08:33pm)

Se pusieron trajes de espantapájaros y asustan a los niños que se acercan a pedir dulces.

(Sábado 08:34pm)

 **¡Ah! Con razón escucho gritos cada que tocan la puerta.**

(Sábado 08:36pm)

Es una pena, ya les dije que no lo hicieran pero no me hacen caso. Lástima, este año compré unos ricos chocolates con forma de calabaza, aunque Scott ya me robó como tres.

(Sábado 08:38pm)

 **Dile a ese idiota que respete lo que no es suyo… o al menos que comparta…**

(Sábado 08:40pm)

Dile tú, ya ven. Mamá ya sirvió.

(Sábado 08:41pm)

 **Ya voy… oh, el timbre otra vez… Hahahaha ese chico se cayó…**

(Sábado 08:42pm)

No sé cómo puedes ver a los niños, está muy oscuro afuera.

(Sábado 08:43pm)

 **No puedo verlos con detalle pero con las sombras es suficiente.**

(Sábado 08:45pm)

Oh no… mamá ya se enojó, va a regañar a los gemelos.

(Sábado 08:46pm)

 **¡Esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo!**

* * *

(Sábado 10:45pm)

Ya estamos contando el botín. Nos fue bien este año ¿qué haces?

(Sábado 10:48pm)

 **Estoy aburrido viendo El exorcista con mis hermanos.**

(Sábado 10:50pm)

Dude! Esa película sí que da miedo, es muy buena.

(Sábado 10:51pm)

 **Los efectos especiales están buenos pero la vemos cada año y ya me cansé…**

(Sábado 10:53pm)

Nosotros veremos Mamá mientras comemos palomitas y dulces.

(Sábado 10:55pm)

 **Que te diviertas, mocoso…**

* * *

Domingo 1° de noviembre del 2015

(Domingo 01:43am)

¿Arthur, estás despierto?

(Domingo 01:44am)

Arthur, la película dio mucho miedo y no puedo dormir.

(Domingo 01:46am)

 **¡SON CASI LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA! Bloody hell! ¿Y qué quieres qué haga?**

(Domingo 01:47am)

Sorry. Tengo miedo.

(Domingo 01:49am)

 **Sabía que eras un miedoso.**

(Domingo 01:50am)

¡No soy un miedoso! Es solo que… esa película es aterradora…

(Domingo 01:52am)

 **Agh… no puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto, idiot. Si eres un cobarde, no la hubieras visto.**

(Domingo 01:53am)

Es que es tradición…

(Domingo 01:55am)

 **¿Y por qué no vas, despiertas a tu hermano y me dejas dormir?**

(Domingo 01:56am)

Tengo miedo de salir al pasillo.

(Domingo 01:57am)

 **Oh for god's sake…**

(Domingo 01:59am)

Arthur… quiero ir al baño…

(Domingo 02:00am)

 **Really?! Pues ve**

(Domingo 02:02am)

Tengo miedo. ¿Te puedo llamar?

(Domingo 02:02am)

 **¿Qué? Agh bueno, con tal de que me dejes dormir.**

-Llamada entrante de Alfred. Domingo 1° de noviembre a las 02:03am-

 **Alfred?**

Gracias por dejarme llamarte… tu voz suena tan rara…

 **La tuya es horrible. Como sea, solo ve al baño… ¿estás llorando?**

No… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **What?! WHAT?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡CONTESTAME ALFRED!**

Nada… me asusté con mi sombra cuando entré al baño…

 **Eres un idiota… El más grande que he conocido en mi vida.**

Uff ya regresé a mi cama… gracias…

 **Como sea… ¿ya me puedo volver a dormir?**

Ehm… solo te quería pedir un favor más. ¿Puedes contar ovejas hasta que me duerma?

 **Really?! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!... Ay está bien, solo no vuelvas a llorar ¿ok?**

Yes, lo prometo, gracias…

 **Uff, no puedo creer que vaya a hacerlo… One sheep. Two sheep. Three sheep. Four sheep. Five sheep. Seven sheep. Eight sheep. Nine sheep. Ten sheep…**

Nop, aún no me duermo.

 **Si no te callas, no vas a poder dormir, solo cierra los ojos y duérmete… Eleven sheep… Twelve sheep. Thirteen sheep. Fourteen sheep. Fifteen sheep. Sixteen sheep. Seventeen sheep. Eighteen sheep. Nineteen sheep. Twenty shee… mhnm...**

¿Arthur? ¡ARTHUR! ¡NO TE DUERMAS ANTES QUE YO!

-Fin de la llamada. Domingo 1° de noviembre del 2015 a las 02:10am-

* * *

LO SIENTO! Sé que me tardé más de un mes en actualizar pero de verdad no tenía inspiración, además me castigaron la computadora.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Yisha: Lamento no haber actualizado antes, prometo hacerlo más seguido.

Caramel: Gracias por leer, espero que te guste.

Alma: Prometo hacer más y más seguido.

Sakadacchi: Hola mi fiel lectora, me da gusto encontrar tus comentarios en otros fics mios, procuraré hacerlo diferente a Error de dedo.

Lynn: Gracias.

Patata: Continuaré lo más pronto posible.

Suiseko: Será interesante, lo prometo!

Robn: Me alegro que no te hayas perdido, procuro hacer los fics más sencillos e interesantes posible.

Hatoko: Me alegra haber atrapado las personalidades de estos dos jeje

Aoki: Jeje espero poder librarte del aburrimiento como buen héroe que soy HAHAHA!

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred / **Arthur** /  Henry / **Patrick** / _Francis_ / _**Dylan**_

Domingo 1° de noviembre del 2015

(Domingo 09:24am)

 **Vaya, al parecer me quedé dormido. ¿Pudiste dormir al final?**

(Domingo 09:35am)

 **Sé que viste el mensaje, ¿no me vas a contestar?**

(Domingo 09:48am)

 **¿De verdad estás haciendo un berrinche solo porque me quedé dormido ayer?**

(Domingo 09:52am)

 **Eres un niño.**

(Domingo 10:01am)

 **No puedo creer que me estés clavando el "visto", mocoso malagradecido.**

(Domingo 10:15am)

 **¡Bien, no me importa! Al fin que ni quería hablar contigo.**

(Domingo 10:27am)

 **Bloody hell! ¡Eres un inmaduro! Después de todo fuiste tú quién me despertó.**

(Domingo 10:28am)

 **Debería ser yo el que estuviera enojado**

(Domingo 10:29am)

 **¡Pues ya me enojé, maldito seas, Alfred!**

(Domingo 10:30am)

Maldito seas tú, Arthur

(Domingo 10:31am)

 **¿Ahora si ya te dignas a hablarme?**

(Domingo 10:32am)

No pude dormir ayer, me dejaste solo…

(Domingo 10:33am)

 **¡No es mi culpa que hayas visto esa estúpida película!**

(Domingo 10:34am)

Bien, no importa, no volveré a llamarte, te lo juro.

(Domingo 10:35am)

 **Nunca digas nunca, Alfred**

(Domingo 10:36am)

Shut up…

(Domingo 10:38am)

Me estoy durmiendo sobre mi plato de cereal…

(Domingo 10:40am)

 **¡Aléjalo de ti! ¡Eres lo suficientemente idiota como para ahogarte en él!**

(Domingo 10:42am)

Ja-ja muy gracioso.

(Domingo 10:56am)

Cuéntame algo para que no me duerma

(Domingo 10:57am)

 **Eso es una ironía, tomando en cuenta que me pediste anoche que te ayudara a dormir.**

(Domingo 10:58am)

E hiciste un mal trabajo, me lo debes. Cuéntame más sobre tus hermanos…

(Domingo 11:02am)

 **Uhm… bien, Scott es un bastardo idiota y salvaje, Dylan es demasiado amable para este mundo excepto cuando se enoja, hasta el estúpido de Scott se relaja cuando ocurre. Los gemelos, Patrick y Henry, tienen como propósito sacarme todas las canas que puedan antes de que logre meterlos a un hospital psiquiátrico.**

(Domingo 11:05am)

Jajaja que divertido, pues Matt también es demasiado amable para este mundo, creo que se llevaría bien con Dylan jeje. Ahora cuéntame de ti.

(Domingo 11:07am)

 **¿Por qué quieres saber de mí?**

(Domingo 11:08am)

Porque si, ahora dime…

(Domingo 11:09am)

 **Esa no es una respuesta clara. Respóndeme…**

(Domingo 11:10am)

Debo irme a mi entrenamiento de Football. Adiós.

(Domingo 11:12am)

 **Sí, adiós. Estaré aquí esperando mi respuesta ¡eh!**

* * *

Lunes 2 de noviembre del 2015

(Lunes 04:13pm)

Hola Arthur, lamento no haberte escrito ayer, pero llegué muy cansado y me quedé dormido, lo cual era obvio después de pasar una noche en vela por tu culpa.

(Lunes 04:15pm)

 **Vas a estar cantándolo toda la vida ¿verdad?**

(Lunes 04:16pm)

Obviamente

(Lunes 04:17pm)

 **Que el cielo me ampare…**

(Lunes 04:18pm)

No lo hará Buajajajaja

(Lunes 04:20pm)

 **Entonces simplemente te ignoraré. Estaba muy entretenido leyendo a Sherlock Holmes y al Dr. Watson mientras le siguen la pista al Profesor Moriarty.**

(Lunes 04:21pm)

Británico tenías que ser…

* * *

Miércoles 4 de noviembre del 2015

(Miércoles 09:16pm)

Arthur… Estoy aburrido…

(Miércoles 09:18pm)

 **¿Y a mi qué? No soy un payaso ni nada parecido.**

(Miércoles 09:19pm)

¿Ah no? Si no me lo dices, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta.

(Miércoles 09:20pm)

 **Idiota**

(Miércoles 09:22pm)

 **Estoy sentado en el comedor esperando a que mamá y Dylan terminen la cena.**

(Miércoles 09:23pm)

¿Y por qué no les ayudas? Así terminarían más rápido.

(Miércoles 09:25pm)

 **Lo intenté pero no quieren que les ayude. Así que puse la mesa y estaba leyendo cuando me interrumpiste.**

(Miércoles 09:27pm)

¡Qué raro! Matt siempre me deja ayudarle a cocinar, supongo que eres malo cocinando.

(Miércoles 09:30pm)

 **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mí?! Lo que pasa es que… no dejan que nadie les ayude, ni siquiera los gemelos que están viendo la tele en la sala.**

(Miércoles 09:31pm)

Oh vamos, no hay nada de malo en no saber cocinar.

(Miércoles 09:32pm)

 **¡YO SÍ SÉ COCINAR! Es solo que no cualquiera puede apreciarlo.**

* * *

(Miércoles 09:17pm)

Hey bro, deja de revisar tu Facebook y ponme atención…

(Miércoles 09:21pm)

 **¿Qué quieres? Espero que sea importante**

(Miércoles 09:22pm)

Yo siempre tengo información importante. Oye, como que la oruga ha estado muy pendiente de su celular últimamente ¿no?

(Miércoles 09:24pm)

 **Sí, tienes razón, míralo, está pegado a esa cosa**

(Miércoles 09:26pm)

¿Tendrá novia o novio?

(Miércoles 09:27pm)

 **¡Claro que no! Está de amargado como siempre**

(Miércoles 09:28pm)

Ahí te equivocas, mi querido hermano, lo he visto sonreír cuando cree que nadie lo ve.

(Miércoles 09:30pm)

 **Awww la oruga está enamorada… quiero vomitar…**

(Miércoles 09:31pm)

Tú lo distraes y yo le quito el teléfono ¿ok?

(Miércoles 09:32pm)

 **Hecho.**

* * *

(Miércoles 09:34pm)

Jajaja eso significa que realmente eres malo cocinando.

(Miércoles 09:35pm)

 **No tienes ni idea, Arthur casi quema la cocina en una ocasión.**

(Miércoles 09:37pm)

¿Uh? ¿Quién eres?

(Miércoles 09:38pm)

 **Oh vaya ¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy Henry, duque de las bromas**

(Miércoles 09:39pm)

 **Y yo soy Patrick, conde de las travesuras…**

(Miércoles 09:41pm)

Son los gemelos ¿cierto? ¿Por qué tienen el teléfono de Arthur?

(Miércoles 09:42pm)

 **Nos dio curiosidad saber con quién se mensajea nuestro hermanote.**

(Miércoles 09:45pm)

Oh, ya veo. ¿Y dónde está Arthur?

(Miércoles 09:47pm)

 **Encerrado en el sótano.**

(Miércoles 09:48pm)

 **Exacto, nada como el buen truco de ponerle el pie cuando pasó ¿verdad Henry?**

(Miércoles 09:50pm)

 **Un clásico, la broma más antigua del mundo.**

(Miércoles 09:51pm)

Jejeje son divertidos, pero no deberían leer cosas ajenas. La curiosidad mató al gato, recuerden.

(Miércoles 09:52pm)

 **Vamos, Alfred, no seas pesado**

(Miércoles 09:53pm)

 **Bueno, debemos irnos, Dylan ya sirvió la comida.**

(Miércoles 09:55pm)

No olviden sacar a Arthur del sótano

* * *

(Miércoles 10:34pm)

 **¡Esos bastardos buenos para nada!**

(Miércoles 10:37pm)

Hi, Arthur. Veo que ya saliste del sótano.

(Miércoles 10:39pm)

 **Shut up! ¡Es la última vez que esos idiotas me engañan de esta manera! Lo bueno es que mamá les quitó el postre Buajajaja**

(Miércoles 10:40pm)

Jajajaja apuesto a que siempre te hacen estas bromas y tú siempre gritas "es la última vez que me hacen esto" ¿verdad?

(Miércoles 10:42pm)

 **¡No te pregunté, idiota!**

(Miércoles 10:45pm)

Jajajaja lo sabía

(Miércoles 10:47pm)

 **No tengo por qué estar soportando esto, me voy a la cama.**

(Miércoles 10:48pm)

Drama queen jaja

* * *

Viernes 6 de noviembre del 2015

(Viernes 03:05pm)

 _¿Dónde estás, mon amour?_

(Viernes 03:09pm)

 **Te equivocaste de número, stupid frog.**

(Viernes 03:10pm)

 _Claro que no me equivoqué, cher. ¿Dónde estás?_

(Viernes 03:12pm)

 **¡¿Qué te importa?!**

(Viernes 03:13pm)

 _Dylan y yo estamos preocupados, escuchamos que tuviste otro problema en la clase de Política Penal y que saliste corriendo del salón._

(Viernes 03:16pm)

 **Pues si salí corriendo es porque no quiero ver a nadie ¿o es que tu cerebro de rana no lo comprende?**

(Viernes 03:18pm)

 _Mon lapin, deja de esconderte, quiero ayudar._

(Viernes 03:19pm)

 **No quiero tu ayuda, muchas gracias.**

* * *

(Viernes 03:21pm)

 ** _¿Dónde estás? Llevamos casi media hora buscándote._**

(Viernes 03:22pm)

 **Pues ya deberías dejar de buscar, Dylan. Estoy bien, no necesito una niñera.**

(Viernes 03:24pm)

 ** _Yo sé que no, pero necesitas un amigo, sabes que me duele verte tan solitario._**

(Viernes 03:27pm)

 **No necesito amigos, todos son unos idiotas.**

(Viernes 03:28pm)

 ** _Sé que te sientes solo, Arty. Espero en verdad que el cielo te envíe un amigo._**

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Hatoko: Gracias, lo sé, Alfred es adorable.

Yisha: Exacto, saqué la idea del CD Drama jeje Scott aparecerá, ntp

naty: me alegra que te haya gustado

Robn: Alfred es amor jeje

Sakadacchi: Jeje ¿Cómo va? ¿Ya es diferente a Error de Dedo?

Kavaalin: Ya corregí mi error, lo siento jeje

Himiko: Jejeje revive para que pueda matarte de risa de nuevo, okno jaja

Victoria: Bad Bromance! Okno jeje gracias por comentar

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred / **Arthur** / Dylan  / _Francis_

Viernes 6 de noviembre del 2015

(Viernes 03:27pm)

 **No necesito amigos, todos son unos idiotas.**

(Viernes 03:28pm)

Sé que te sientes solo, Arty. Espero en verdad que el cielo te envíe un amigo.

(Viernes 03:29pm)

 **Los amigos no caen del cielo, Dylan**

* * *

(Viernes 03:30pm)

Hola Arthur, sé que tal vez sigues en clase pero quería platicar un rato contigo.

(Viernes 03:33pm)

 **No es posible… ¿qué acaso me espías o qué?**

(Viernes 03:35pm)

¿De qué hablas?

(Viernes 03:36pm)

 **Olvídalo, no quiero hablar contigo, déjame en paz**

(Viernes 03:39pm)

¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

(Viernes 03:42pm)

 **¡Estoy bien!**

(Viernes 03:43pm)

¿Entonces por qué no estás en clase?

(Viernes 03:45pm)

 **¿Cómo sabes que no estoy en clase?**

(Viernes 03:47pm)

Porque hace tiempo me dijiste que tomabas el tren a las 4, por lo tanto deberías estar en clase todavía. Nunca contestas mis mensajes cuando estás en clase.

(Viernes 03:48pm)

 **Vaya, tal vez no eres tan bobo como yo creí, solo un miedoso sin remedio**

(Viernes 03:50pm)

Ignoraré eso, ahora dime ¿qué te pasó?

(Viernes 03:51pm)

 **Yo… es solo que… tuve un problema en una de mis clases… No tienes que preocuparte por mi.**

(Viernes 03:52pm)

¿Qué te pasó?

(Viernes 03:55pm)

 **Lo que pasa es que mis compañeros son una bola de idiotas inmaduros y el profesor cree que son graciosos, por eso es que les siguió el juego.**

(Viernes 03:56pm)

Oh vaya, lamento escuchar eso. No les hagas caso. ¿Dónde estás?

(Viernes 03:58pm)

 **Sigo en la escuela, debo ir al salón por mi mochila pero no quiero regresar.**

(Viernes 03:59pm)

Vamos, regresa al salón con la frente en alto y si te dicen algo los golpeas de mi parte.

(Viernes 04:00pm)

 **Ok...**

* * *

(Viernes 04:01pm)

 _¡Dylan! ¡Ya encontré a Arthur!_

(Viernes 04:02pm)

Gracias al cielo ¿dónde estaba?

(Viernes 04:03pm)

 _Escondido en uno de los árboles de la cafetería, voy hacia él._

(Viernes 04:05pm)

 _¡Me golpeó! Aïe!_

* * *

Lunes 9 de noviembre del 2015

(Lunes 10:20am)

Estoy comiendo solo de nuevo ¿Platicamos?

(Lunes 10:22am)

 **Hola Alfred, me temo que Artie dejó su celular en casa**

(Lunes 10:23am)

¿Quién eres?

(Lunes 10:25am)

 **Dylan. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde conoces a mi hermanito?**

(Lunes10:26am)

Pues envié un mensaje a su teléfono por error, me equivoqué de número

(Lunes 10:28am)

 **Ya veo, qué relación tan extraña tienen ustedes dos. Vaya me había estado preguntando por qué Artie estaba tan metido en su celular. Es un gusto conocerte, Alfred. Me alegro haberme enfermado, así te conocí.**

(Lunes 10:30am)

Ehm… si, igualmente y espero que te recuperes

(Lunes 10:32am)

 **Gracias, solo necesito pasar un par de días en cama y estaré como nuevo. En fin, si algún día quieres platicar, te pasó mi número.**

(Lunes 10:35am)

Gracias, Dylan.

* * *

Miércoles 11 de noviembre del 2015

(Miércoles 01:37am)

 **¿Qué hay? No puedo dormir y quise ahora molestarte un rato.**

(Miércoles 01:40am)

¿También estás despierto? ¡Qué pequeño es este mundo!

(Miércoles 01:42am)

 **Sí, pero no hay nada que un buen té mejore**

(Miércoles 01:43am)

Esa cosa sabe a tinta ¿Cómo te puede gustar eso?

(Miércoles 01:44am)

 **¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO?! GET OUT OF MY COUNTRY!**

(Miércoles 01:45am)

Oh dude, relájate. Es solo una bebida.

(Miércoles 01:46am)

 **Si estuvieras aquí, ya te hubiera sacado a patadas de mi casa.**

(Miércoles 01:47am)

Dylan no te hubiera dejado. Oh por cierto, me escribió el lunes porque dejaste tu celular en casa

(Miércoles 01:48am)

 **¡¿Cómo se atrevió a ver mis mensajes?! Maldito chismoso.**

(Miércoles 01:50am)

Vamos, no te enojes con él, me cayó bien.

(Miércoles 01:51am)

 **Claro, a todo el mundo le cae bien, Dylan.**

(Miércoles 01:52am)

¿Estás celoso de tu hermano?

(Miércoles 01:54am)

 **¡CLARO QUE NO!**

(Miércoles 01:55am)

Bueno, de cualquier manera, me agradas más tú.

(Miércoles 01:56am)

 **…**

* * *

Jueves 12 de noviembre del 2015

(Jueves 01:22am)

 **Este… Al ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

(Jueves 01:25am)

 **No, olvídalo**

(Jueves 01:27am)

 **Agh bloody hell, ¡¿por qué no puedo borrar estos mensajes?!**

(Jueves 01:30am)

¿Qué querías preguntarme?

(Jueves 01:31am)

 **Nada, ya olvídalo**

(Jueves 01:32am)

Dime

(Jueves 01:35am)

 **No**

(Jueves 01:36am)

Oh vamos, Arthur

(Jueves 01:37am)

 **Dije que no**

(Jueves 01:38am)

¿Es vergonzoso?

(Jueves 01:40am)

 **¿Cómo puede ser vergonzoso?**

(Jueves 01:42am)

No lo sé, quizás estas buscando una segunda opinión acerca de un salpullido cuestionable

(Jueves 01:45am)

 **You are such an idiot**

(Jueves 01:47am)

Pero te gusto

(Jueves 01:49am)

 **No nos conocemos, Alfred**

(Jueves 01:50am)

¿En serio? ¿Aún piensas que somos desconocidos?

(Jueves 01:52am)

 **Bueno sí, técnicamente.**

(Jueves 01:53am)

¿Pero somos amigos, no?

(Jueves 01:55am)

 **¿Amigos?**

(Jueves 01:56am)

¿Eso es ir demasiado lejos?

(Jueves 01:58am)

 **Posiblemente**

(Jueves 01:59am)

¿Qué los amigos no se mandan mensajes a las dos de la mañana?

(Jueves 02:01am)

 **No lo sé, nunca he tenido un amigo**

(Jueves 02:03am)

Pues ahora ya tienes un amigo. Dime tu pregunta.

(Jueves 02:04am)

 **¡No, no puedes obligarme!**

(Jueves 02:05am)

Sería más fácil si estuviera contigo

(Jueves 02:07am)

 **¿En mi cama?**

(Jueves 02:10am)

¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No era a eso a lo que me refería! ¡Yo… ehm… olvídalo!

(Jueves 02:12am)

 **Algo me dice que te estás sonrojando**

(Jueves 02:14am)

Shut up! Ya es tarde y no estoy pensando claramente. Ya me voy.

(Jueves 02:15am)

 **Buenas noches**

* * *

Viernes 13 de noviembre de 2015

(Viernes 07:42pm)

 _Bonjour, mon petit~_

(Viernes 07:45pm)

 **¿Qué quieres, frog?**

(Viernes 07:46pm)

 _Es viernes, mon lapin~ ¿Por qué no vienes a una fiesta con nosotros? Irá Tonio y su novio Vincent, Gil y mucha gente más._

(Viernes 07:48pm)

 **No tengo ganas de ir. Mucho idiota en un solo sitio**

(Viernes 07:50pm)

 _Puedes invitar a Alfred si quieres honhonhon~_

(Viernes 07:54pm)

 **… Shut the fuck up, bloody frog!**

(Viernes 07:55pm)

 _Honhonhon~ Vaya que si estás enamorado, los gemelos tenían razón._

(Viernes 07:56pm)

 **¡TODO LO QUE TE DIGAN ESOS IDIOTAS ES UNA MENTIRA TAN GRANDE COMO EL BIG BEN!**

(Viernes 07:59pm)

 _Honhonhon~ ¿Y de dónde lo conoces? Yo también quisiera conocerlo_

(Viernes 08:02pm)

 **No lo conozco personalmente pero aún si lo conociera, no dejaría que te le acercaras. Over my bloody dead body!**

(Viernes 08:03pm)

 _Está bien, pícaro. Que sea todo tuyo._

(Viernes 08:05pm)

 **I hate you so much.**

(Viernes 08:10pm)

 _Me amas y lo sabes. Aunque no tanto como a Alfred, al parecer._

* * *

Gracias por leer y lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero perdí totalmente la inspiración por este fic

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Sakadacchi: En realidad esta historia es después de Error de dedo. Es un spin-off

The nordics: Uhm... en mi fic Error de dedo hay un poco de DenNor pero supongo que podría planear un fic para el futuro.

Hatoko: Si, los gemelos son un caos. Uhm... quizás...

Caramel: Jaja exacto

Annimo: Sip, le hacen bullying a Artie

Nta: -La ve huir francesamente- Uhm gracias?

Robin: Si, Alfie no pudo dormir del miedo

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred / **Arthur** / _Francis_ / Matt / _Dylan_ / **Scott**

* * *

Viernes 13 de noviembre de 2015

(Viernes 08:10pm)

 _Me amas y lo sabes. Aunque no tanto como a Alfred, al parecer._

(Viernes 08:13pm)

 **¡YO NO AMO A ALFRED! Es solo un idiota estadounidense, chismoso, miedoso, infantil, molesto…**

(Viernes 08:14pm)

 _Estás perdidamente enamorado de él ¿verdad?_

(Viernes 08:15pm)

 **¿Qué tu diminuto cerebro de rana no entendió nada? ¡No me gusta Alfred!**

(Viernes 08:17pm)

 _Ajá… y… ¿sabes si tú le gustas a él?_

(Viernes 08:19pm)

 **Yo… no lo creo… soy demasiado… yo… como para gustarle…**

(Viernes 08:20pm)

 _El amour todo lo puede, cher. Lo que necesitas ahora es un buen trago, ven a la fiesta._

(Viernes 08:22pm)

 **Sí, supongo que tienes razón.**

(Viernes 08:25pm)

 _¡Excelente! ¡Matt y yo pasaremos por ti a las 9:30!_

* * *

(Viernes 09:00pm)

So… estoy Home Alone ¿ y tú qué haces?

(Viernes 09:10pm)

¿Arthur? ¿Estás ahí?

(Viernes 09:15pm)

Houston tenemos un problema, perdimos a Arthur… repito, perdimos a Arthur.

(Viernes 09:17pm)

 **¿Es que ya nadie se puede bañar en santa paz?**

(Viernes 09:18pm)

No. So… estoy solo en casa y estoy aburrido.

(Viernes 09:20pm)

 **¿Y quieres que vaya a verte? Eso suena muy sugestivo ¿sabes?**

(Viernes 09:21pm)

Cierra la boca, Arthur. Rayos sí que eres raro.

(Viernes 09:22pm)

 **Tú eres el que está gritando a los cuatro vientos que está solo en casa.**

(Viernes 09:23pm)

Solo lo digo porque quiero molestarte un rato.

(Viernes 09:25pm)

 **Pues lamento decepcionarte pero voy a ir a una fiesta.**

(Viernes 09:27pm)

¡Ay Dios, todo el mundo me abandona!

(Viernes 09:28pm)

 **¿Y tu hermano?**

(Viernes 09:29pm)

Se fue con su pareja.

(Viernes 09:30pm)

 **¿Y tú no tienes pareja?**

(Viernes 09:32pm)

¿Te estás burlando de mi, verdad?

(Viernes 09:33pm)

 **No ¿por?**

(Viernes 09:35pm)

¡Porque nos conocimos el día en que una chica me dejó plantado! ¡Así que no, no tengo pareja!

(Viernes 09:37pm)

 **Lo siento, lo olvidé.**

(Viernes 09:39pm)

Ya no importa, me pondré a jugar videojuegos, que te diviertas.

* * *

(Viernes 09:40pm)

 **Stupid frog, ¿dónde estás? Dijiste que me recogerías a las 9:30**

(Viernes 09:42pm)

 _Ay, tú y tu puntualidad inglesa. Ya estamos a fuera._

(Viernes 09:44pm)

 **Pues sabes que así es, ahora salgo. Aunque no sé por qué me sorprendo ¡Siempre llegas tarde!**

(Viernes 09:46pm)

 _Elegantemente tarde, mon ami._

* * *

-Mensaje entrante al grupo: BFT-

Fran l'amour dice: Ya voy en camino, ¿cómo van ustedes? /Viernes 09:53pm

Toño Tomatito dice: Vin y yo ya estamos aquí en la entrada del centro nocturno /Viernes 09:55pm

El asombroso yo dice: Yo ya casi llego, apenas pude convencer a mein bruder de traerme, al parecer estoy "irrumpiendo en una cita romántica" que tiene con el pequeño Feli /Viernes 09:57pm

Fran l'amour dice: Ya llegué, el estacionamiento está lleno, ahorita los veo en la entrada, vengo con Matty y Arthur /Viernes 09:58pm

Toño Tomatito dice: Apresurate, Vinny se está poniendo de mal humor por tener que esperar/Viernes 09:59pm

Fran l'amour dice: dile a tu marido holandés que se relaje, vamos a divertirnos /Viernes 10:00pm

El asombroso yo dice: Genial, trajiste al cejotas! ¿Creen que se vuelva a bailar semidesnudo en la barra? /Viernes 10:00pm

Toño Tomatito dice: Espero que sí, necesito material para chantaje cuando se ponga pesado /Viernes 10:02pm

* * *

(Viernes 10:00pm)

Ya llegué a la fiesta, duerme temprano y no comas mucho, Al

(Viernes 10:05pm)

No actúes como mi mamá, Matt.

(Viernes 10:07pm)

Solo me preocupo por ti, hermano. No juegues muchos videojuegos y deja descansar a tu celular, te la pasas pegado a él todo el día.

(Viernes 10:09pm)

¿Qué te importa si lo uso todo el día? ¿Por dónde crees que te estoy escribiendo?

(Viernes 10:11pm)

¿Estás bien, Al? ¿Pasó algo?

(Viernes 10:12pm)

No, no pasa nada

(Viernes 10:15pm)

Si es porque te dejé solo, te dije que vinieras, pero no quisiste.

(Viernes 10:16pm)

Sabes que no me gusta beber, Matt y me aburro mucho en esas fiestas.

(Viernes 10:18pm)

¿Tiene algo que ver con tu amiguita secreta?

(Viernes 10:19pm)

¿Cuál amiguita secreta?

(Viernes 10:22pm)

La chica con la que tanto te mensajeas, a veces te veo en la sala con una sonrisa mientras escribes no sé qué cosas.

(Viernes 10:24pm)

¡No es mi amiguita secreta porque no es una chica! ¡Se llama Arthur y no sonrió cuando le escribo!

(Viernes 10:25pm)

No mientas, Al…

(Viernes 10:26pm)

¡Cállate!

* * *

(Viernes 10:30pm)

 **Alfreeeeeeeed, estoy aburrido…**

(Viernes 10:32pm)

¿Qué no se supone que estás en una fiesta?

(Viernes 10:33pm)

 **Sí, pero es aburriiiiiiiiiiido**

(Viernes 10:34pm)

¡Vaya tú también crees que las fiestas son aburridas! ¡Por fin alguien me entiende!

(Viernes 10:35pm)

 **¿Alguna vez has tenido pareja?**

(Viernes 10:36pm)

¿Qué? ¿Por qué ese repentino interés?

(Viernes 10:38pm)

 **Estoy aburrido, contesta mi pregunta.**

(Viernes 10:40pm)

No, nunca he tenido novia.

(Viernes 10:42pm)

 **¿Ni novio?**

(Viernes 10:43pm)

¡Claro que no! ¡A mí me gustan las chicas!

(Viernes 10:45pm)

 **Oh… ya veo… bueno… no me importa, supongo…**

* * *

Sábado 14 de noviembre del 2015

(Sábado 12:04am)

 **¡Te odioooo Alfreeeeeed!**

(Sábado 12:05am)

 **¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todoooo!**

(Sábado 12:07am)

¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás ebrio?

-Llamada entrante de Arthur. Sábado 14 de noviembre del 2015 a las 12:09am-

 **Para tu informaciooooon, no estoy ebrioooo**

Definitivamente estás ebrio ¿dónde estás?

 **No me cambies el tema… tú… asdgfhghkdsd**

¿Cuántas cervezas bebiste?

 **Una… dos… no sé… en la tercera perdí la cuenta…**

Ay Arthur… busca ayuda, o un taxi, no vayas a manejar así…

 **¡Yo hago lo que yo quiera! ¡Soy Arthur Bloody Kirkland!**

¿Te apellidas Kirkland?

 **Si… ¿y tú?**

Jones

 **Te odioooo, Alfred Jonesssss**

Vamos, al menos si me vas a maldecir dilo bien, soy Alfred F. Jones

 **¿Qué significa la F?**

No te lo diré, ahora dile a alguien que te ayude…

 **Dimeeeeeee**

No

 **Andaaaaaaaaa**

No

 **Agh no sé ni porque te hable… supongo que solo quería escuchar la voz de alguien… me siento solo…**

¿Estás llorando?

 **Cla-claro que no… idiot… Todo es tu culpa… ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Maldito spaniard! ¡No me quitarás mi teléfono! Over my bloody dead body!... ¡Dámelo! ¡Regrésamelo! You son of a…**

-Fin de la llamada. Sábado 14 de noviembre del 2015 a las 12:22am-

* * *

(Sábado 12:39pm)

 **Agh… siento que me metieron en una licuadora…**

(Sábado 12:42pm)

Good afternoon, Arthur Kirkland

(Sábado 12:45pm)

 **Agh… I want to die… mátame ahora**

(Sábado 12:47pm)

¿Fue una fiesta muy salvaje?

(Sábado 12:50pm)

 **No volveré a tomar, nunca jamás. Me voy a morir un rato… adiós.**

(Sábado 12:54pm)

¡Qué te recuperes pronto!

* * *

Domingo 15 de noviembre del 2015

(Domingo 09:30am)

 _Artie ¿ya te despertaste? El desayuno está listo_

(Domingo 09:35am)

 **No tengo hambre**

(Domingo 09:40am)

 _Artie, ayer comiste muy mal y estoy seguro que no dormiste porque te escuché llorar anoche ¿qué pasó?_

(Domingo 09:45am)

 **Nada, déjame en paz.**

(Domingo 09:47am)

 _Dime, por favor. No me obligues a decirle a Scott._

(Domingo 09:51am)

 **¡No me pasa nada, solo que si a él le gustan las chicas, pues que se pudra!**

(Domingo 09:53am)

 _¿Hablas de Alfred? Oh, lamento saber eso, no llores, Artie… te llevaré comida para que no tengas que bajar._

(Domingo 09:55am)

 **Sólo déjame en paz… déjame morir de hambre…**

* * *

(Domingo 10:00am)

 **Baja, conejo, no quiero subir a bajarte por las malas.**

(Domingo 10:03am)

 **¡Deja de meterte donde no te llaman, bastard!**

(Domingo 10:05am)

 **Se acabó, voy a derrumbar tu maldita puerta y me vas a decir por qué estabas llorando anoche. Sí, aunque dormí en la sala te pude oír. El único que te puede hacer llorar soy yo y lo sabes. ¿Quién fue el maldito bastardo que te hizo llorar?**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Lamento haberme tardado casi un mes en actualizar, es que tuve cosas que hacer porque me voy a cambiar de casa y bueno, se me fue la inspiración.

Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me ayudan a inspirarme.

yishay: Si, se escondió de nuevo la inspiración pero la logré atrapar otra vez jeje.

hana: Me alegra que te gusten estos fics jeje

Hatoko: Le hicieron bullying a Artie en su clase. Jeje no por nada es Francis loquillo Bonnefoy

Lectora Random: Qué bueno que te gusta jeje

lilyfow: Se me escapó de nuevo pero volví a atraparla, prometo encerrarla en una jaula jeje

Robn: Lamento que te hayan regañado por reirte jaja

Chocolate y vainilla: Sí, comedia a la orden!

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred / **Arthur** / _Francis_ /  Dylan / **_Matt_** / **Scott** / _**Henry** _ / _Patrick_

Lunes 16 de noviembre del 2015

(Lunes 04:38pm)

Hola, Arthur. Feliz inicio de semana ¿Cómo estás?

(Lunes 10:27pm)

Día ocupado ¿eh? Bueno, espero que podamos hablar pronto

* * *

Miércoles 18 de noviembre del 2015

(Miércoles 09:17am)

Aún no has leído mis mensajes, Arthur. ¿Estás bien?

(Miércoles 11:38pm)

Estoy empezando a preocuparme ¿estás enojado conmigo?

* * *

Jueves 19 de noviembre del 2015

(Jueves 07:37pm)

 _Oye bro… ¿por qué el conejo no_ está pegado a su celular como antes?

(Jueves 07:40pm)

 _ **Según me contó Dylan, Scott se puso como loco al ver a Arthur deprimido… ya sabes que nuestro hermanote teme que el conejo recaiga en el alcoholismo…**_

(Jueves 07:42pm)

 _Oh sí lo recuerdo… teníamos ¿cuántos?_ ¿12 años? Cuando Arthur le dio su ataque de alcoholismo y anarquía… casi perdemos a nuestro sándwich por sus tonterías…

(Jueves 07:45pm)

 _ **Si lo recuerdo… el punto es que Scott no quiere que eso pase y le dijo al conejo que no volviera a hablar con el americano ese o él personalmente le iba a decir un par de palabrotas a Alfred**_

(Jueves 07:53pm)

 _Ah ya… nos perdimos toda la acción por haber ido a lanzar papel higiénico a la casa del vecino cascarrabias de la calle jeje_

* * *

Viernes 20 de noviembre del 2015

(Viernes 05:27pm)

Ok… estoy cayendo en la zona de pánico… ¿Estás bien?

(Viernes 08:14pm)

Contéstame, Arthur

(Viernes 08:15pm)

¡Contéstame, Arthur Kirkland!

(Viernes 08:16pm)

¡CONTÉSTAME, KIRKLAND!

* * *

Sábado 21 de noviembre del 2015

(Sábado 01:52am)

Voy a llamar a la policía… Vamos Arthur… por favor…

(Sábado 01:55am)

Si hice algo mal, lo siento en verdad…

(Sábado 01:58am)

I'm so sorry :(

* * *

(Sábado 10:09am)

 _ **¿Tan temprano y ya pegado al celular, Alfie? Baja a desayunar**_

(Sábado 10:12am)

No tengo hambre…

(Sábado 10:15am)

 _ **¡¿QUÉ?! … voy a llamar a una ambulancia…**_

(Sábado 10:16am)

 _ **Pero ya en serio, no has sido el mismo esta semana, Al ¿Qué pasa?**_

(Sábado 10:34am)

No sé… me siento triste…

(Sábado 10:35am)

 _ **¿Se trata de tu amigo secreto?**_

(Sábado 10:40am)

Creo que si… me siento triste y solo si no platico con él

(Sábado 10:41am)

Lo extraño

(Sábado 10:45am)

 _ **No te preocupes, Al, probablemente ha estado ocupado…**_

(Sábado 10:46am)

Quizás…

* * *

Domingo 22 de noviembre del 2015

(Domingo 12:31pm)

Artie, querido… despierta, ya está listo el desayuno

(Domingo 12:45pm)

Artie, ayer no quisiste cenar y ahora no quieres desayunar, abre…

(Domingo 12:56pm)

Artie… abre la puerta… por favor…

* * *

(Domingo 01:05pm)

 _ **Scott, necesitamos que vengas rápido. Arthur no está.**_

(Domingo 01:06pm)

 _ **Corre, Mamá está llorando y Dylan está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.**_

(Domingo 02:35pm)

 **Bloody hell! Espero que aparezcas, maldito conejo o juro que te arrancaré las cejas cuando te encuentre.**

* * *

Lunes 23 de noviembre del 2015

(Lunes 11:45am)

Ya pasó una semana desde que te tragó tu celular…

(Lunes 11:50am)

¿Realmente vas a seguir con esto?

(Lunes 12:04pm)

Supongo que si

* * *

Martes 24 de noviembre del 2015

(Martes 06:37pm)

Damn, cada que se enciende mi celular espero ver tu nombre en él…

(Martes 06:38pm)

Eso sonó más cursi de lo que pensé… bueno, no importa…

(Martes 06:40pm)

¿Esto es una venganza, verdad? Maldito inglés rencoroso…

(Martes 06:45pm)

Si me aplicas la ley del hielo, yo lo haré también.

(Martes 06:46pm)

Espero que disfrutes el hecho de no volver a saber de mí jamás

* * *

Miércoles 25 de noviembre del 2015

(Miércoles 05:17pm)

 _Bonjour Dylan~ Oye mon petit Arthur no ha venido en tres días ¿está enfermo?_

(Miércoles 05:26pm)

Hi, Francis… Arthur escapó de casa el domingo…

(Miércoles 05:27pm)

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! ¿Es una recaída?_

(Miércoles 05:30pm)

No lo sé… espero que no… mamá no ha dejado de llorar…

(Miércoles 05:34pm)

 _Pegaremos carteles y lo encontraremos, no te preocupes._

* * *

Viernes 27 de noviembre del 2015

(Viernes 02:49pm)

 ** _Alfie, no me esperes a comer, iré con Francis a pegar carteles_**

(Viernes 02:55pm)

¿Carteles? ¿Te estás volviendo hippie, bro?

(Viernes 02:57pm)

 ** _No, es solo que se perdió el hermano menor de uno de los amigos de Francis_**

(Viernes 02:59pm)

Oh ya veo, bueno, espero que encuentren al pequeño, es nefasto que se pierdan los niños

* * *

Domingo 29 de noviembre del 2015

(Domingo 11:38pm)

Bien, perdí, soy débil…

(Domingo 11:40pm)

Extraño nuestras pláticas

(Domingo 11:45pm)

¿Sabes qué? Fuck you, Arthur Kirkland!

(Domingo 11:46pm)

Ya te he enviado mil mensajes, si no quieres contestarme pues… Fuck you!

* * *

Lunes 30 de noviembre del 2015

-Llamada de Alfred. Lunes 30 de noviembre del 2015 a las 04:27pm-

 **Gracias por llamar a este número. Deja tu mensaje después del tono y si no tengo nada que hacer, trataré de contestarte.**

Arthur… soy Alfred… esto… no había intentado llamarte antes porque tenía la esperanza de contestaras mis mensajes pero me temo que eso no va a pasar ¿verdad? Pues solo quería decirte que extraño nuestras pláticas y pues… eso… Adiós…

-Fin de la llamada. Lunes 30 de noviembre del 2015 a las 04:32pm-

* * *

-Llamada de Dylan. Lunes 30 de noviembre del 2015 a las 07:16pm-

 _Bonjour Dylan… ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Está todo bien?_

Si… Arthur ya volvió a casa…

 _¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?_

Creemos que está bien, pero está muy delgado, aunque no huele a alcohol… el problema es que Scott se le lanzó encima cuando entró a casa…

 _¿Hubo una pelea?_

Sí, muchos gritos y golpes, se lanzaron cosas, entre ellas el cel de Artie… fue espantoso…

 _Oh vamos, no llores. Ya sabemos que Scott es muy impulsivo, sobre todo cuando está preocupado_

Sí… pero no debió decir esas cosas tan hirientes…

 _Ya no llores, cálmate, ahorita paso por ti y nos vamos a comer algo, necesitas despejarte._

Está bien, de todos modos, le dejaré mi celular a Artie pues el suyo terminó hecho puré. ¿Me acompañas a comprar uno nuevo?

 _Claro, mon ami ¿para qué son los amigos?_

* * *

Martes 01 de diciembre del 2015

(Martes 01:26am)

Mira, estoy despierto y tú no estás para que platiquemos

[FALLO EN EL MENSAJE]

(Martes 01:28am)

Ya pasaron dos semanas sin saber de ti, esto es horrible

[FALLO EN EL MENSAJE]

(Martes 01:29am)

Ya traté de llamarte y me dice "Está fuera del área de servicio" ¿A dónde te fuiste? ¿A Hogwarts? ¿A Narnia? ¿A Gallifrey? ¡¿A DÓNDE?!

[FALLO EN EL ENVIO DEL MENSAJE]

(Martes 11:25pm)

Realmente espero que podamos hablar, esto me está volviendo loco

[FALLO EN EL ENVIO DEL MENSAJE]

(Martes 11:38pm)

Si tan solo supieras cuanto extraño tu irritante persona

[FALLO EN EL ENVIO DEL MENSAJE]

(Martes 11:41pm)

¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA FALLO EN EL ENVIO DEL MENSAJE?! ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MI MENSAJE Y POR QUÉ NO TE LLEGA?!

[FALLO EN EL ENVIO DEL MENSAJE]

* * *

Jueves 3 de diciembre del 2015

(Jueves 08:26am)

¡¿Aún no se envían mis mensajes?! Damn…

[FALLO EN EL ENVIO DEL MENSAJE]

(Jueves 08:27am)

No me importa, los problemas de red no me vencerán, soy un héroe

[FALLO EN EL ENVIO DEL MENSAJE]

(Jueves 08:28am)

¡Respóndeme!

[FALLO EN EL ENVIO DEL MENSAJE]

(Jueves 08:29am)

¡ENVIATE, FUCKING SHIT!

[FALLO EN EL ENVIO DEL MENSAJE]

(Jueves 08:30am)

FUCKING SHIT!

[FALLO EN EL ENVIO DEL MENSAJE]

(Jueves 02:36pm)

La profesora me quitó mi celular

[FALLO EN EL ENVIO DEL MENSAJE]

(Jueves 02:37pm)

Espero que estés satisfecho

[FALLO EN EL ENVIO DEL MENSAJE]

(Jueves 02:40pm)

THIS IS BULLSHIT!

[FALLO EN EL ENVIO DEL MENSAJE]

(Jueves 02:41pm)

¡Iré a la compañía de teléfonos y haré que se coman mi celular porque no te llegan mis mensajes!

[FALLO EN EL ENVIO DEL MENSAJE]

(Jueves 04:06pm)

Según me dijeron que mi red no tiene ningún problema, el problema lo tienes tú

[FALLO EN EL ENVIO DEL MENSAJE]

(Jueves 04:10pm)

¡Tú eres mi problema Arthur Kirkland!

[FALLO EN EL ENVIO DEL MENSAJE]

(Jueves 04:11pm)

Sé que no te llegará pero… te extraño...

[FALLO EN EL ENVIO DEL MENSAJE]

* * *

HOLA! Feliz navidad! Espero que no se hayan confundido con los mensajes, fue mucha gente la que participó en este capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios

Julchen: Pobre Alfred que no sabe que le rompió el corazón a Arthur...

Tony: Lo sé, el ScotEng es amor aunque sea incestuoso, estoy pensando en hacer un fic de ellos para el 2016 :D

Hatoko: Alfie es un antisocial xD

Hana: Hay muchos Arthur en el mundo, sin el apellido, nunca lo sabrá.

Johana: Si Artie y Matt ya se conocen, solo falta que se conozcan Arthur y Alfred

Robn: Arthur ebrio es vida :D Al extraña a Arthur pero aún no sabe que le gusta...

Kiroi: Aquí hay más Scott para los fans :D

Kira: Scott tiene muchas fans jaja pronto haré un fic ScotEng porque me encanta aunque sea incestuoso...

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred / **Arthur** / _Francis_ / Matt / _ **Maria** _ / _Dylan_ / **Scott**

Lunes 7 de diciembre del 2015

(Lunes 10:36am)

¿No me vas a mandar un mensaje ni siquiera para decirme que estás bien? Estoy a punto de empezar a arrancarme el cabello de ansiedad

[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

(Lunes 10:40am)

Si te eran tan molestos mis mensajes, pudiste decírmelo ¿sabes?

[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

(Lunes 10:42am)

La hora del almuerzo es aburrida sin ti…

[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

(Lunes 04:25pm)

Ahora debes estar en el tren de regreso de la universidad, ¿estás leyendo Sherlock Holmes para ignorarme? Eres de lo peor…

[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

* * *

(Lunes 06:53pm)

Alfie, has estado muy apagado últimamente. ¿Quieres ir al cine?

(Lunes 06:55pm)

No

(Lunes 06:58pm)

Vamos, te compraré las palomitas con caramelo que te gustan

(Lunes 07:01pm)

Sólo déjame solo…

* * *

(Lunes 10:49pm)

Justo ahora me pregunté si estos mensajes te parecerían molestos, pero luego me di cuenta que no me importa

[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

(Lunes 10:50pm)

El hecho de que tú no me contestes me resulta molesto así que estamos a mano…

[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

(Lunes 10:53pm)

Te odio…

[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

(Lunes 11:53pm)

No, no te odio… solo… te extraño… dammit…

[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

* * *

Miércoles 9 de diciembre del 2015

-Llamada entrante de Alfred. Miércoles 9 de diciembre a las 02:44pm-

 **El número que usted marcó no existe o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio…**

…Dammit Arthur…

-Fin de la llamada. Miércoles 9 de diciembre a las 02:46pm-

* * *

Viernes 11 de diciembre del 2015

(Viernes 05:19pm)

 _Bonjour mon ami~ ¿llegaste con bien a tu casa?_

(Viernes 05:32pm)

 **Dylan te dijo que estoy usando su celular ¿verdad?**

(Viernes 05:34pm)

 _Oui~ Es tan raro no verte pegado a tu celular esperando a que te conteste tu amour~_

(Viernes 05:37pm)

 **¡Alfred no era mi amour! ¡Ni siquiera éramos amigos!**

(Viernes 05:39pm)

 _¡Qué mentiroso, mon petit~! Nunca te había visto tan contento, claro que eran amigos. Si no lo fueran, no te dolería tanto no hablarle._

(Viernes 05:41pm)

 **¡A MÍ NO ME DUELE NADA! ¡NADA!**

(Viernes 05:42pm)

 _Mentirosillo~_

* * *

Sábado 12 de diciembre del 2015

(Sábado 01:22pm)

 ** _Hola Al, soy María. Entonces ¿cuándo nos vemos para hacer el trabajo en equipo?_**

(Sábado 01:47pm)

Damn! ¡Se me olvidó por completo! ¿Cuándo hay que entregarlo?

(Sábado 01:49pm)

 ** _El lunes_**

(Sábado 01:52pm)

Ok, nos vemos hoy a las 5 en el parque al lado de la escuela ¿ok?

(Sábado 01:53pm)

 ** _¡Claro!_**

* * *

Lunes 14 de diciembre del 2015

(Lunes 09:35am)

 _Bonjour mon amour~ ¡Feliz inicio de semana!_

(Lunes 09:37am)

Bonjour, Francis~ Merci, también para ti. Espero que así sea.

(Lunes 09:39am)

 _¿Y cómo está tu hermanito? Me dijiste que estaba algo enfermo ¿ya se recuperó?_

(Lunes 09:41am)

No, sigue igual. Pero el fin de semana salió con una chica de su clase.

(Lunes 09:43am)

 _Awww que hermoso es el amour~_

(Lunes 09:44am)

En realidad fueron a hacer un trabajo de clase. Pero creo que a ella si le gusta mi hermano.

(Lunes 09:46am)

 _Pues por algo se empieza._

(Lunes 09:49am)

Sí claro, le diré que la invite a salir. Necesita animarse un poco.

* * *

Martes 15 de diciembre del 2015

(Martes 06:16pm)

 _Scotty, estoy preocupado por Artie. Desde que dejó de hablar con su amigo ha estado raro._

(Martes 06:24pm)

 **El conejo nació como un raro. No sé por qué te sorprendes. Además, ya no llora ¿verdad?**

(Martes 06:27pm)

 _No pero… ya no hace nada… parece un robot, ya no sonríe, ya no grita, ya no nada…_

(Martes 06:28pm)

 **¿Quieres que lo haga llorar? Es muy fácil para mí…**

(Martes 06:30pm)

 _Compórtate, Scotty. Pero hablo en serio, me preocupa mucho. Desearía que Alfred volviera a escribirle._

(Martes 06:32pm)

 **Aunque él quiera hacerlo, no tiene el nuevo número del conejo, y Arthur no se sabe el número del idiota como para escribirle.**

(Martes 06:34pm)

 _…Jajaja no… claro que no… jeje…_

(Martes 06:35pm)

 **Ya no te preocupes, el conejo estará bien.**

* * *

Jueves 17 de diciembre del 2015

(Jueves 08:33pm)

Oye Alfie, ¿por qué no invitas a María a salir? Han pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente.

(Jueves 08:35pm)

Solo es mi compañera de escuela ¿por qué lo haría?

(Jueves 08:36pm)

Sandra también era tu compañera y la invitaste. Vamos Al, por mi. Me duele verte tan antisocial.

(Jueves 08:42pm)

Está bien. Solo por ti… aunque será un desastre, lo sé…

* * *

(Jueves 10:14pm)

Hola María

(Jueves 10:16pm)

 ** _Hola Al ¿Cómo estás?_**

(Jueves 10:19pm)

Estoy bien. Oye, ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo el domingo?

(Jueves 10:21pm)

 ** _¡Claro Al, me encantaría!_**

* * *

(Jueves 11:37pm)

Así que aquí estoy, tratando de complacer a mi hermano para salir con una chica. Espero que me deje plantado, quizás así pueda volver a hablar contigo

[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

* * *

Viernes 18 de diciembre del 2015

-Llamada entrante de Alfufu. Viernes 18 de diciembre a las 04:02pm-

¿Hola? ¿Dylan? Soy Alfred, me diste tu teléfono hace mucho y yo olvidé completamente que lo tenía. Apenas ahorita lo reencontré en mis contactos.

 **…**

¿Hola? ¿Esto hablando con Dylan Kirkland?

 **…**

¿Me volví a equivocar de número?

 **Sí… te equivocaste, no soy Dylan…**

¡¿ARTHUR?!

 **No necesitas gritar…**

Shit!

 **Totalmente elocuente, Jones, como siempre.**

Yo no estoy… preparado para esto… no esperaba que contestaras tú

 **…**

Quiero que me expliques algunas cosas, Kirkland.

 **No debí haber hablado… aunque siendo honestos, yo tampoco esperaba que me llamaras.**

¡¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme por meses?! ¡Y sin explicación!

 **Solo fue un mes, no seas exagerado.**

¡Se me hizo eterno!

 **Igual que tus obsesivos mensajes**

¡Entonces si los leíste y no me contestaste! ¡Eres de lo peor!

 **Aunque hubiera querido contestarte, mi teléfono terminó hecho puré en una discusión con mi hermano…**

…

 **Bueno, si eso es todo lo que querías decirm…**

¡NO! ¡NO ES TODO! ¡NO CUELGUES!

 **Ya te dije que no grites, aquí estoy.**

Lo sé, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? ¿Me volverás a abandonar?

 **Eso suena muy cursi, ¿sabes?**

Solo dime que no vas a cambiar tu número después de esto…

 **…**

¡Porque si lo haces, juro por Dios que te buscaré y tiraré todo tu té por el inodoro!

 **¡NO, MI TÉ NOOO! Jajaja, como si supieras donde lo escondo…**

Detrás de tu cabecera, para poder oler el té cuando recién te levantas

 **…**

…

 **…te odio, Jones. Entonces ¿cuál es el trato?**

No vuelvas a desaparecer y tu té estará a salvo.

 **No puedo creer que me hagas esto… está bien… trato hecho…**

-Fin de la llamada. Viernes 18 de diciembre a las 04:18pm-

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Arthur. Viernes 18 de diciembre a las 05:00pm-

 _Hola Artie… ¿qué pasa?_

 **Planeaste esto…**

 _¿Planear qué? ¿De qué hablas?_

 **Ya lo sabes. Me diste tu teléfono porque sabías que Alfred lo tenía y tarde o temprano te iba a llamar. ¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto!**

 _Oh Artie, apenas me acordé el martes que hablé con Scotty._

 **Espero que estés satisfecho. Ese gordo estadounidense regresó a mi vida por tu culpa.**

 _La verdad si estoy contento. Has estado actuando como un robot, Artie. Ahora estás enojado y esa es la primera emoción que te veo en casi un mes, querido. ¿Y ahora que harás?_

 **Yo… no lo sé… ya me había preparado mentalmente para olvidarlo… pero ahora…**

 _Quizás haya una segunda oportunidad, Artie._

 **No, yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad con Alfred F. Jones. Solo me queda ser su amigo…**

 _Artie… no llores por favor…_

 **Quizás le ayude a conseguir una no-novia. Después de to-todo, si él está fe-feliz… yo ta-también lo estaré…**

 _Eso es algo muy maduro, Arthur. Estoy orgulloso pero solo intenta ser feliz, querido._

 **Lo seré… cuando él lo sea…**

-Fin de la llamada. Viernes 18 de diciembre del 2015 a las 05:12pm-

* * *

(Viernes 09:45pm)

Oh Francis, ha ocurrido un milagro

(Viernes 09:47pm)

 _¿Qué pasa?_

(Viernes 09:48pm)

Mi hermano salió de su cuarto con una sonrisa enorme y un hambre voraz. Está tarareando mientras se prepara la cena.

(Viernes 09:50pm)

 _¡Qué bueno, mon amour~! ¿Crees que fue porque regresó su amiguita secreta o por su cita con María_?

(Viernes 09:52pm)

No lo sé, pero no era una amiguita secreta, es un chico.

(Viernes 09:54pm)

 _¿Quieres decir que tu hermano es gay?_

(Viernes 09:57pm)

No lo sé, pero es lo suficientemente despistado como para serlo y no darse cuenta.

(Viernes 09:59pm)

 _Jaja ese sería un problema… un segundo ¿cómo dijiste? ¡¿Se mensajea con un chico?! ¡¿Cómo dices que se llama tu hermano?!_

* * *

gracias por leer, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero no tengo internet en casa

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado,


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred/ **Arthur** / _Francis_ / _Henry_ / **Patrick** / Dylan / **_Matt_**

Viernes 18 de diciembre del 2015

(Viernes 06:52pm)

Aquí estamos…

(Viernes 06:55pm)

 **Eso parece**

(Viernes 06:58pm)

Juntos de nuevo

(Viernes 06:59pm)

 **Ay Dios…**

(Viernes 07:01pm)

El dúo dinámico… yo soy Batman y tú eres Robin…

(Viernes 07:03pm)

 **Eres un mocoso molesto…**

(Viernes 07:06pm)

Estoy sonriendo como un idiota, mi hermano se burlaría de mi si me viera…

(Viernes 07:07pm)

 **Cualquiera se burlaría de tu cara ¿sabes?**

(Viernes 07:09pm)

Oh Artie, te extrañé mucho…

(Viernes 07:11pm)

 **Go to hell…**

* * *

(Viernes 07:57pm)

 **Oh no… Hey Dylan ¿por qué el conejo está sonriendo de nuevo?**

(Viernes 08:01pm)

Oh lo que pasa es que hace tiempo le había dado a Alfufu mi número telefónico y pues… ahora que Arty está ocupando mi celular… pues…

(Viernes 08:03pm)

 **Oh no… Scott te va a matar cuando se entere…**

(Viernes 08:04pm)

 _¡NOS MATARÁ A TODOS!_

(Viernes 08:06pm)

No van a matar a nadie, calma. Simplemente no le diremos.

(Viernes 08:07pm)

 **¡Lo notará! ¡El jodido sándwich no puede haber pasado de muerto viviente a adolescente enamorada solo porque sí!**

(Viernes 08:08pm)

 _¡Estamos perdidos! ¡PERDIDOS!_

(Viernes 08:09pm)

¡Ya cálmense! ¡Si Scotty se pone violento, yo pagaré las consecuencias!

(Viernes 08:11pm)

 _Oye Patrick… ¿crees que se calmará si hace puré a Dylan? ¿Eso saciará su sed de sangre?_

(Viernes 08:13pm)

 **No sé, bro… quizás no… ¿recuerdas cuando rompimos su gaita? Dylan trató de detenerlo y le rompió el brazo para poder golpearnos…**

(Viernes 08:15pm)

 _Oh si… lo recuerdo… y aunque el conejo trató de salvarnos, le rompió la nariz…_

(Viernes 08:16pm)

 **Yo aún tengo la marca de sus dientes en mi brazo**

(Viernes 08:17pm)

 _Mi nalga derecha nunca volvió a ser la misma…_

(Viernes 08:20pm)

Ya dejen de ser tan pesimistas y ayúdenme con la cena…

* * *

(Viernes 09:54pm)

 _¿Quieres decir que tu hermano es gay?_

(Viernes 09:57pm)

 ** _No lo sé, pero es lo suficientemente despistado como para serlo y no darse cuenta._**

(Viernes 09:59pm)

 _Jaja ese sería un problema… un segundo ¿cómo dijiste? ¡¿Se mensajea con un chico?! ¡¿Cómo dices que se llama tu hermano?!_

(Viernes 10:00pm)

 ** _Alfred… ¿por?_**

(Viernes 10:03pm)

 _Oh la la~ ¿Qué posibilidades crees que había de que Alfred le mande mensajes a Arthur Kirkland?_

(Viernes 10:05pm)

 ** _¿Arthur Kirkland? ¿El hermanito de Scott? MAPLE! Alfie me dijo que su amigo se llama Arthur… OMG!_**

(Viernes 10:07pm)

 _Oh mon amour~ No puedo esperar para decirle a mon lapin!_

* * *

(Viernes 10:10pm)

 _MON LAPIN~ No vas a creer esto…_

(Viernes 10:15pm)

 **¿Ahora qué quieres, wine bastard?**

(Viernes 10:16pm)

 _¡Conozco a Alfred!_

(Viernes 10:17pm)

 **WHAT?! ¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?!**

(Viernes 10:19pm)

 _Alfredito es el hermano de mi novio Matt_

(Viernes 10:20pm)

 **WHAT?! ¡¿Entonces sabes cómo es?!**

(Viernes 10:23pm)

 _Uhm… pues solo lo he visto de lejos un par de veces. Es alto, tiene cabello rubio, lentes y ojos azules. Hoy tengo una cita con Matt ¿Quieres ir a verlo?_

(Viernes 10:26pm)

 **Yo… este… agh no sé… ¿qué le podría decir?... yo no debería…**

(Viernes 10:27pm)

 _Sabes que quieres…_

(Viernes 10:30pm)

 **No… me hice el propósito de ayudarle a conseguir una novia y olvidarme de él… le gustan las chicas después de todo.**

(Viernes 10:32pm)

 _Pero mon petit~ Mattie dice que es un despistado, probablemente sea gay y no se dé cuenta…_

(Viernes 10:34pm)

 **Jaja si… es lo suficientemente idiota como para serlo… pero no quiero arriesgarme…**

(Viernes 10:35pm)

 _Podría preguntarle si le gustas…_

(Viernes 10:37pm)

 **DON'T YOU DARE, BLOODY FROG! Si lo haces, juro que quemaré tu cabello.**

(Viernes 10:38pm)

 _Bien, bien, calma… no le preguntaré nada…_

* * *

Sábado 19 de diciembre del 2015

(Sábado 08:22am)

Buenos días, Artie

(Sábado 08:30am)

 **¿Y ahora por qué tan madrugador?**

(Sábado 08:32am)

Tengo práctica de rugby… que obviamente no se parece en nada al Football.

(Sábado 08:34am)

 **Aja…no sabía que practicabas algún deporte, siempre te imaginé echado en un sofá jugando videojuegos mientras comes una cantidad insana de hamburguesas.**

(Sábado 08:37am)

A veces lo hago, pero también soy el capitán de mi equipo universitario…

(Sábado 08:39am)

 **Oh vaya, me imagino que tienes a mil chicas detrás de ti.**

(Sábado 08:41am)

En realidad no, excepto tal vez María.

(Sábado 08:42am)

 **Eso suena como una mala película romántica. La típica chica tímida y estudiosa enamorada del capitán del equipo.**

(Sábado 08:44am)

¿Tímida? ¿Estudiosa? Jajaja María no es ni una ni otra, me ha golpeado miles de veces cuando me quedo dormido en clase y nunca la veo estudiar en realidad… En cualquier caso, tú quedarías más como el tímido y estudioso ratón de biblioteca.

(Sábado 08:45am)

 **Yo… SHUT UP!... esto… ¿por qué no invitas a la tal María a salir?**

(Sábado 08:46am)

Oh ya lo hice… nos vamos a ver mañana, Matt me dijo que lo hiciera.

(Sábado 08:50am)

 **Ah ya veo y hablando de tu hermano ¿cómo se llama su novio?**

(Sábado 08:53am)

Francis, es tan raro. Él y sus amigos prometieron ir a verme jugar hoy. ¿Por?

(Sábado 08:55am)

 **NO CREAS NADA DE LO QUE TE DIGAN!**

(Sábado 08:56am)

… ok… ya debo irme o llegaré tarde. Luego te escribo…

* * *

(Sábado 09:08am)

 **¡Si te atreves a decirle algo de mí a Alfred, eres hombre muerto, Bonnefoy!**

(Sábado 09:10am)

 _Honhonhon~ confía en mí, cher…_

(Sábado 09:11am)

 **¡Hablo en serio!**

* * *

(Sábado 11:30am)

 _Oh mon petit~ Desearía que estuvieras aquí._

(Sábado 11:33am)

 **¿Por?**

(Sábado 11:35am)

 _Alfred es más alto de lo que pensaba._

(Sábado 11:37am)

 **No quiero saber nada sobre ese estadounidense molesto.**

(Sábado 11:38am)

 _No pasó nada especial, solo fui con Tonio y Gil a animarlo. Ahorita lo estoy acompañando a su casa, pero no entraré porque sé que me arrancarás la cabeza si lo toco honhonhon~_

(Sábado 11:42am)

 **¿Le has hablado de mí?**

(Sábado 11:43am)

 **BLOODY HELL! No, no contestes eso, no quería preguntar eso.**

(Sábado 11:44am)

 **¡¿Por qué no existe una forma de des-enviar mensajes?!**

(Sábado 11:45am)

 _No, mon petit, pero si quieres le digo…_

(Sábado 11:46am)

 **¡NO! ¡Ni tú ni Matt le pueden decir nada!**

(Sábado 11:48am)

 _Oh vamos Arthie, quizás te invite a ver su próximo partido para que lo veas en pantalones de rugby, como soñaste anoche._

(Sábado 11:49am)

 **¡Si le dices algo, no encontrarán tu cadáver, Bonnefoy!**

(Sábado 11:52am)

 _Oh vamos, mon lapin~ ¿Qué tiene de malo que Alfredito sepa que lo amas?_

(Sábado 11:54am)

 **¡Qué estoy tratando de olvidarlo! ¡No puedo permitirme conocerlo más! ¡No debo conocerlo! ¡Solo le ayudaré a conseguir una novia, asegurarme de que sea feliz y entonces desapareceré!**

(Sábado 11:57am)

 _Oh Arthie, no lo sabía. Pero Mattie dice que es tan despistado que tal vez no sepa que es gay._

(Sábado 12:00pm)

 **No me importa si es gay o no, yo ya tomé una decisión. No le digas nada.**

(Sábado 12:02pm)

 _Pues yo no le diré nada pero de Mattie no te prometo nada._

(Sábado 12:03pm)

 **Bloody hell! Dame el teléfono de tu novio, yo mismo le suplicaré.**

* * *

(Sábado 12:14pm)

 **Hello, Matt. Soy Arthur ¿si me recuerdas? Nos conocimos en la fiesta esa donde… bueno, como sea, ya debes saber que soy yo quién le escribe mensajes a tu hermano y pues espero que puedas mantener el secreto.**

(Sábado 12:19pm)

 _ **Hi Arthur, me alegro tanto que hayas vuelto a enviarle mensajes a Alfie, estaba muy triste cuando desapareciste. Yo no podía esperar para decirle que te conozco pero supongo que puedo guardar el secreto, aunque no logre entenderlo.**_

(Sábado 12:22pm)

 **¿Estaba triste? ¿Por qué estaba triste? Ehm… si bueno, es que, no quiero causarle más tristezas, es por eso que no quiero meterme más en su vida.**

(Sábado 12:25pm)

 _ **Si lo estaba, nunca antes lo había visto tan devastado. No comía, no jugaba, ni siquiera se levantaba de la cama a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Oh Arthur, yo creo que le encantaría conocerte, eres muy amable.**_

(Sábado 12:27pm)

 **Este… si bueno… es que… no me conoces mucho en realidad… como sea, espero que puedas guardar el secreto.**

(Sábado 12:30pm)

 _ **Bueno, lo haré, pero realmente desearía que se vieran, sería tan lindo.**_

(Sábado 12:32pm)

 **Jejeje lindo jeje ehm… bueno gracias.**

* * *

(Sábado 12:46pm)

Nada como un buen baño después de mi práctica de rugby. ¿Pasó algo interesante en mi ausencia?

(Sábado 12:48pm)

 **No… nada…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Marceline: Me alegra que te guste mi fic, gracias por tu comentario

Hana: Ya sé, a mi también me gustaba escribir que no le llegaban los mensajes de Alfred a Arthur

Hatoko: El reencuentro fue muy lindo y divertido

Ali556: Nah, Maria solo es buena amiga

Robin: Jejeje me imaginé tus gritos de alegría jeje

Lamento no haber respondido sus comentarios el cap pasado pero el internet es caro jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred / **Arthur** /  Matt / _Francis_

Sábado 19 de diciembre del 2015

(Sábado 02:12pm)

No dejas de sonreír para ti, Al.

(Sábado 02:14pm)

¿Cómo sabes que estoy pendiente de mi celular?

(Sábado 02:15pm)

Estamos a la mitad de una aburrida comida familiar, es obvio.

(Sábado 02:16pm)

Pues deberías poner atención a lo que estos viejos están diciendo, no podemos estar los dos pendientes del celular.

(Sábado 02:18pm)

Bien, solo te advierto, parece que estás sonriéndole a tu entrepierna.

(Sábado 02:20pm)

No puedo evitarlo, tengo una entrepierna muy agradable

(Sábado 02:23pm)

Mucha información, Al. ¿Estás escribiéndole a Arthur?

(Sábado 02:24pm)

No, estaba releyendo nuestros antiguos mensajes

(Sábado 02:26pm)

Es interesante como pensar en Arthur hace que tu mirada se dirija a tu entrepierna, ¿qué crees que signifique?

(Sábado 02:27pm)

SHUT UP!

(Sábado 02:29pm)

Me alegra mucho que vuelvas a hablar con Arthur, tus ojos vuelven a brillar y tus mejillas están sonrojadas de nuevo.

(Sábado 02:30pm)

No lo extrañaba tanto…

(Sábado 02:31pm)

Ajá…

* * *

(Sábado 05:05pm)

 _Bonjour mon ami~ ¿Qué tal todo con Alfredito?_

(Sábado 05:07pm)

 **He dado una vuelta completa al inicio, estoy igual que como estaba cuando me deprimí…**

(Sábado 05:10pm)

 _Sí, estás hablándole a la única persona que ilumina tu vida._

(Sábado 05:11pm)

 **Solo veo una pérdida de tiempo que acabará en dolor y té frío.**

(Sábado 05:13pm)

 _Bueno, yo veo a un niño de 7 años llorando porque sus compañeros le pegaron y luego lo culparon por haber empezado la pelea._

(Sábado 05:14pm)

 **Great! ¡Saca a relucir viejos traumas infantiles, wine bastard!**

(Sábado 05:16pm)

 _Alfredito no es como los idiotas que te lastimaron y te lastiman._

(Sábado 05:17pm)

 **¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡No lo conoces!**

(Sábado 05:20pm)

 _Pero conozco a Mattie~ Es como si ustedes estuvieran perdidos en la oscuridad. Tienes que gritar "Marco" si quieres encontrarlo._

(Sábado 05:22pm)

 **Eres patético.**

(Sábado 05:24pm)

 _Qué mal amigo eres, Artie~ Yo trato de ayudarte a encontrar el amour en la oscuridad y tú me apuñalas por la espalda…_

(Sábado 05:25pm)

 **Sí claro, como si fuera a encontrar el amor solo por gritar "Marco"**

(Sábado 05:26pm)

 _Ten fe…"Polo"_

* * *

(Sábado 10:48pm)

 **Buenas noches**

(Sábado 10:50pm)

¿Buenas noches? Es algo temprano para nosotros ¿no? Si supieras todas las clases que perdí por quedarme dormido gracias a nuestras conversaciones nocturnas.

(Sábado 10:51pm)

 **Entonces quizás sea bueno que duermas temprano**

(Sábado 10:52pm)

Sí, sería bueno pero de todos modos no puedo dormir, salí esta noche.

(Sábado 10:53pm)

 **¿Estás en una fiesta? ¡¿Tú?!**

(Sábado 10:54pm)

No, solo paseando y pensando.

(Sábado 10:55pm)

 **Yo también**

(Sábado 10:56pm)

Que no te apuñalen…

(Sábado 10:58pm)

 **Uno no deja su casa con la intención de que lo apuñalen ¿sabes?**

(Sábado 11:01pm)

Consejo de valor incalculable, gracias, supongo

(Sábado 11:04pm)

 **Cuando quieras.**

* * *

(Sábado 11:00pm)

Alfie ¿dónde estás?

(Sábado 11:03pm)

Salí a pasear.

(Sábado 11:04pm)

Regresa a casa, ya es tarde y es peligroso que estés solo.

(Sábado 11:06pm)

Tranquilo, no me van a apuñalar, a Arthur sí.

(Sábado 11:07pm)

Siempre sacas a tu novio en nuestras conversaciones…

(Sábado 11:08pm)

¡NO ES MI NOVIO!

(Sábado 11:09pm)

Ajá, solo regresa pronto ¿ok?

* * *

(Sábado 11:15pm)

 **Vaya, no puedo creer que haya encontrado una cafetería abierta a estas horas.**

(Sábado 11:17pm)

Supongo que todo se puede en Londres ¿no?

(Sábado 11:18pm)

 **Obvio.**

(Sábado 11:19pm)

Presumido.

(Sábado 11:25pm)

 **Al parecer no es una cafetería común… es un Café Maid.**

(Sábado 11:27pm)

¿Un qué?

(Sábado 11:30pm)

 **Es una cafetería estilo japonés con chicas vestidas de… maids… búscalo en internet.**

(Sábado 11:34pm)

OMG! ES SUPER COOL! ¿Dónde está?

(Sábado 11:41pm)

Ya no me respondiste, ¿acaso ya te sedujeron esas chicas vestidas de gato?

(Sábado 11:52pm)

 **¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no, bastard! Solo conocí al dueño del local, es un chico muy amable y se llama Kiku Honda.**

(Sábado 11:54pm)

¿Vas a tratar de seducirlo? Hahaha buena suerte…

* * *

Domingo 20 de diciembre del 2015

(Domingo 11:31am)

¿Entonces si me vas a ayudar con mi cita o no?

(Domingo 11:35am)

 **Yo te dejaría plantado solo por hablarme así sin saludarme**

(Domingo 11:37am)

Bien, bien, buenos días, Arthur. ¿Serías tan amable de ayudarme con mi cita?

(Domingo 11:38am)

 **¿Ves que no es tan difícil?**

(Domingo 11:40am)

Dilo por ti, escribir eso fue tan doloroso que creo que voy a morir

(Domingo 11:41am)

 **Exagerado. Bien, te ayudaré, aunque es obvio que tus modos estadounidenses no se comparan con mi encanto inglés. Creo que no tienes mucha esperanza.**

(Domingo 11:43am)

Ajá, déjate de tonterías y ayúdame, estoy plantado en mi habitación en ropa interior y no tengo todo el día.

(Domingo 11:46am)

 **Ehm… posiblemente podrías haber expresado eso mejor… ehm… bueno, háblame de ella.**

(Domingo 12:01pm)

María es mexicana y tiene un perro chihuahua que se llama Chiquito y yo no le caigo bien.

(Domingo 12:03pm)

 **Ok, ve casual entonces. Camisa sin corbata, pantalón de mezclilla planchado, limpio y en buen estado. Zapatos cómodos y definitivamente no tenis.**

(Domingo 12:04pm)

Pero dijiste que fueran cómodos y los tenis son cómodos… agh bien…

(Domingo 12:05pm)

 **¿Y entonces va a ser solo comida o cine o ambas?**

(Domingo 12:07pm)

Uhm… primero iremos al cine a la 1 y cuando salgamos vamos a ir a comer.

(Domingo 12:08pm)

 **Llévala a comer comida mexicana, debe de haber algún restaurante en la plaza. Ten cuidado con el picante.**

(Domingo 12:09pm)

Ok, gracias, ya me voy a bañar.

* * *

(Domingo 04:25pm)

Puede o no que haya encontrado el restaurante mexicano…

(Domingo 04:29pm)

 **Estás en una cita, ¿por qué me mandas mensajes?**

(Domingo 04:30pm)

María fue al baño y esta cita ha sido un caos desde que empezó. Su perro psicópata me atacó.

(Domingo 04:32pm)

 **Te atacó un chihuahua… ¿en serio puedes ser tan patético?**

(Domingo 04:33pm)

¡Ese perro es un enviado de Satán! ¡Hay maldad en sus diminutos ojos! ¡MALDAD! ¡MALDAD!

(Domingo 04:35pm)

 **Vamos, concéntrate en ella y olvídate de mí.**

(Domingo 04:37pm)

Pides milagros.

* * *

(Domingo 06:30pm)

 **¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?**

(Domingo 06:34pm)

Estuvo… bien…

(Domingo 06:36pm)

 **No, no lo estuvo, si lo hubieras estado disfrutando, hubieras estado concentrado en ella y no me hubieras escrito.**

(Domingo 06:37pm)

Vamos, no te des tanta importancia, Arthur. Te mandé el mensaje para decirte que había seguido tu consejo.

(Domingo 06:38pm)

 **¿Y qué pasó al final?**

(Domingo 06:41pm)

Habló sobre lo mucho que ama a su jodido perro y me enseñó fotos

(Domingo 06:42pm)

 **¿Muchas?**

(Domingo 06:43pm)

Demasiadas, no quiero volver a ver un chihuahua en mi vida.

(Domingo 06:47pm)

 **-Imagen 1-**

(Domingo 06:49pm)

¡No!

(Domingo 06:53pm)

 **-Imagen 2-**

(Domingo 06:54pm)

¡NO! ¡Voy a tener pesadillas!

(Domingo 06:58pm)

 **-Imagen 3-**

(Domingo 06:59pm)

¡BASTA! ¡Detente o dejaré de hablarte!

(Domingo 07:00pm)

 **Jajaja solo estoy jugando, Alfred jajaja**

(Domingo 07:02pm)

Eres de lo peor.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, me llenan de inspiración!

Saphira: Jaja son Kirkland, qué esperabas?

IIYO88: Me da gusto que salgas de las sombras para comentar -aplaude-

Marceline: Y Scott se pondrá aún más adorable cuando se entere que Al y Artie ya están hablando de nuevo.

Hatoko: Jajaja y Dylan será el cupido de su relación en el futuro, no te preocupes.

Chocochip: Si, será épico, pero primero Al tiene que admitir que lo ama y Artie debe aceptar que se vean.

Ali556: Gracias por tener fe!

Robin: Y mi fic te ama a ti jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado.

Quiero invitarlos a leer mi fic de Pesadilla:

Este es un mensaje de Su Majestad, La Reina Elizabeth II a los ciudadanos de Estados Unidos de América, por medio de la presente, se les notifica la revocación de su independencia de manera inmediata. Era el 4 de julio, el día en que Estados Unidos celebraba su independencia... hasta que el Reino Unido se la arrebató. Estados Unidos ya no existe, ahora es una colonia nuevamente.

Gracias de nuevo por leer y no olviden comentar.


	10. Chapter 10

Alfred / **Arthur** / _Francis_ /  Matt / **Kiku**

Lunes 21 de diciembre del 2015

(Lunes 11:07am)

Ahhhh~ nada como tener vacaciones y despertarse tarde.

(Lunes 11:09am)

 **Flojo**

(Lunes 11:11am)

Oh vamos, después de tanto trabajo me merezco un buen descanso.

(Lunes 11:13am)

 **¿Trabajo? Tú ni haces nada…**

(Lunes 11:16am)

¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

(Lunes 11:18am)

 **Nada ¿por? ¿Vas a visitarme?**

(Lunes 11:21am)

Hahaha me encantaría pero no me has dado tu dirección.

(Lunes 11:24am)

 **Es el número 23 de la calle "No te importa", suburbio "Eres un tonto si crees que te daré mi dirección".**

(Lunes 11:25am)

Vaya, que calle tan más rara. No ya en serio, eres de lo peor. Yo voy a ir a comprar regalos navideños con Mattie.

(Lunes 11:28am)

 **¿Y por qué me lo dices? No recuerdo haberte preguntado.**

(Lunes 11:30am)

¿Y ahora que traes? ¿Estás enojado?

(Lunes 11:31am)

 **No**.

(Lunes 11:32am)

¿Por qué estás de mal humor?

(Lunes 11:34am)

 **Es que… no me gusta esta época del año.**

(Lunes 11:37am)

Ok… so… ¿eres un Grinch?

(Lunes 11:39am)

 **¡Claro que no! Solo no me gusta.**

(Lunes 11:40am)

¿Por qué?

(Lunes 11:43am)

 **No me pondré a contarte de mi vida personal, idiota. Debo irme y tú también deberías.**

(Lunes 11:44am)

Pero…

(Lunes 11:46am)

 **Pero nada, ya vete.**

* * *

(Lunes 11:40am)

Al, ya deja de platicar con tu novio y baja a desayunar.

(Lunes 11:43am)

¡No es mi novio! ¿Y cómo supiste que estaba escribiendo?

(Lunes 11:44am)

El sonido de las teclas suena en toda la casa.

(Lunes 11:46am)

Está bien, ya bajo.

* * *

(Lunes 12:03pm)

 **Uhm… Hello Kiku. Este… ya estoy en la plaza.**

(Lunes 12:05pm)

 **Ya casi llego, Arthur-san. Me alegra que me acompañe al museo.**

(Lunes 12:07pm)

 **No es nada en realidad.**

* * *

(Lunes 12:30pm)

 _Bonjour, mon amour~ ¿Qué tal tu día hasta ahora?_

(Lunes 12:35pm)

Bonjour, Fran~ Pues todo bien, salí con mi hermano a comprar los regalos de navidad.

(Lunes 12:37pm)

 _Ya veo ¿cuándo llegan sus padres?_

(Lunes 12:38pm)

El miércoles.

(Lunes 12:40pm)

 _Ya veo, deberías proponerle a Al que le compre un regalo a su "amigo secreto" y que Santa se lo dará Honhonhon~_

(Lunes 12:41pm)

Oh sí, eso haría muy feliz a Arthur jeje

* * *

(Lunes 01:04pm)

 _Bonjour, mon ami~_

(Lunes 01:07pm)

 **¿Qué quieres, frog?**

(Lunes 01:09pm)

 _Eres un sol como siempre, Arty. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué haces?_

(Lunes 01:10pm)

 **¿Qué te importa?**

(Lunes 01:11pm)

 _Solo curiosidad, mon lapin~_

(Lunes 01:14pm)

 **Estoy en el London Eye con Kiku, ya sabes, el dueño del restaurante maid.**

(Lunes 01:17pm)

 _¿Lograste seducirlo? Pero… ¿Y Alfred?_

(Lunes 01:19pm)

 **¡YO NO LO SEDUJE! ¡Él me preguntó si podía acompañarlo al museo de la Torre de Londres y al London Eye y dije que sí!**

(Lunes 01:22pm)

 _Aja pero no ignores mi pregunta ¿y Alfred? ¿Y tu amour?_

(Lunes 01:25pm)

 **Ya te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio: a Alfred le gustan las chicas.**

(Lunes 01:27pm)

 _Te estás rindiendo sin pelear, no sabía que Arty era un cobarde…_

(Lunes 01:30pm)

 **¡NO SOY UN COBARDE! … solo sé cuando la batalla está perdida.**

(Lunes 01:31pm)

 _Cobarde._

(Lunes 01:33pm)

 **¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡La rana francesa!**

(Lunes 01:36pm)

 _Eso sí que no, mon lapin, si de algo no pecará Francis Bonnefoy es de ser un cobarde en temas del amour~_

(Lunes 01:38pm)

 **Esto no es amor… es solo… uhm… una relación que empezó por un número equivocado.**

(Lunes 01:41pm)

 _Deja de engañarte, mon petit~_

* * *

(Lunes 02:04pm)

Bueno, ya sabes que voy a comprar mis regalos navideños así que ¿a ti como te va? ¿Ya los compraste o eres de los que deja todo para el último minuto?

(Lunes 02:09pm)

 **Estoy en eso también, Kiku y yo aprovechamos para comprar todo ahora que salimos.**

(Lunes 02:10pm)

¿Kiku?

(Lunes 02:11pm)

 **Es el dueño del restaurante Maid, ya te lo había dicho.**

(Lunes 02:13pm)

¡Ah sí! Me sorprende que hayas podido seducirlo en una sola noche.

(Lunes 02:16pm)

 **Nadie puede resistirse a un caballero inglés que si sabe cómo comportarse, a diferencia de un bobo americano como tú.**

(Lunes 02:18pm)

Eres un bastardo encantador ¿sabes?

(Lunes 02:21pm)

 **Te he conquistado ¿no?**

(Lunes 02:23pm)

Eso quisieras, yo te conquisté a ti en realidad.

(Lunes 02:35pm)

 **Sigue soñando, Alfred y algún día se hará realidad.**

* * *

(Lunes 05:11pm)

Acabamos de conseguir nuestro árbol de navidad.

(Lunes 05:12pm)

-Imagen-

(Lunes 05:17pm)

 **¿No es un poco tarde para eso? Faltan 2 días…**

(Lunes 05:19pm)

Lo sé, pero Matt y yo estamos algo atrasados en toda la preparación de Navidad porque habíamos estado limpiando la casa.

(Lunes 05:22pm)

 **¿Para qué? ¿El presidente de Estados Unidos va a venir a celebrar navidad con ustedes o qué?**

(Lunes 05:24pm)

Casi. Van a venir nuestros padres y queremos que todo esté perfecto para no darle motivos a mi madre de que hicimos mal en venir a estudiar a Londres.

(Lunes 05:27pm)

 **De nuevo estás contándome la historia de tu vida y no necesito saberla.**

(Lunes 05:28pm)

Oh vaya, el Grinch Kirkland volvió…

(Lunes 05:30pm)

 **Shut up, idiot…**

(Lunes 05:33pm)

¿Seguro que no quieres decirme qué te ocurre? Dicen que si lo hablas con alguien, el dolor disminuye.

(Lunes 05:34pm)

 **Dije que no.**

* * *

(Lunes 07:48pm)

 **Gracias por salir conmigo, Arthur-san.**

(Lunes 07:51pm)

 **No hay de qué, Kiku, en verdad me la pasé muy bien. Tú no eres molesto como otros que conozco.**

(Lunes 07:53pm)

 **¿Cómo otros que le mandan mensajes?**

(Lunes 07:55pm)

 **¡Exacto! Oh, por cierto, lamento que mi celular haya arruinado nuestra salida.**

(Lunes 07:57pm)

 **No se preocupe, Arthur-san. Fue divertido verlo sacar el celular más rápido que lo que se tardó en sonar el primer timbre.**

(Lunes 07:58pm)

 **Oh… yo solo… es que… bueno… si no contesto rápido, el mocoso americano se desespera.**

(Lunes 08:02pm)

 **No tiene que explicarme nada, Arthur-san. Lo espero en el café a las 10 como siempre.**

(Lunes 08:05pm)

 **Ahí estaré, thank you.**

* * *

Miércoles 23 de diciembre del 2015

(Miércoles 12:34am)

Adivina qué estoy haciendo

(Miércoles12:37am)

 **¿Jugando videojuegos?**

(Miércoles 12:39am)

Eres bueno

(Miércoles 12:40am)

 **Eres predecible, bobo.**

(Miércoles 12:41am)

¿Por qué no te gusta la navidad? Dime por favor, incluso dejaré mi videojuego por ti.

(Miércoles 12:47am)

¿Arthur? ¿Sigues ahí?

(Miércoles 12:50am)

Ya te fuiste a dormir ¿verdad?

(Miércoles 12:53am)

Veamos si puedes dormir con tu teléfono sonando a cada minuto.

(Miércoles 12:55am)

Muahahaha mi lado oscuro sale a relucir a estas horas.

(Miércoles 12:57am)

¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

(Miércoles 12:59am)

Extraño mis videojuegos.

(Miércoles 01:01am)

Link no me haría esto.

(Miércoles 01:04am)

¡Contéstame! Fucking shit!

(Miércoles 01:06am)

¡Arthur Kirkland, sé que estás ahí! ¡CONTESTA!

(Miércoles 01:08am)

¡No me vayas a dejar de hablar de nuevo o juro que tiraré tu té por el inodoro!

(Miércoles 01:10am)

¿Has oído del Boston Tea Party?

(Miércoles 01:11am)

¡Pues eso te pasará si no me contestas!

(Miércoles 01:14am)

¿En verdad puedes dormir aunque tu celular esté sonando?

(Miércoles 01:17am)

Eres de lo peor

(Miércoles 01:20am)

¿Por qué me haces esto? Creí que éramos amigos.

(Miércoles 01:22am)

Te estás burlando de mi ¿verdad?

(Miércoles 01:25am)

Casi puedo escuchar tu risa burlona con acento inglés.

(Miércoles 01:28am)

Apuesto a que estás leyendo esto y te estás burlando.

(Miércoles 01:31am)

Pues solo para que sepas, nadie se burla de Estados Unidos.

(Miércoles 01:33am)

¡No me vas a ganar, no lo harás!

(Miércoles 01:37am)

Fuck you, Arthur Kirkland!

(Miércoles 01:39am)

Bien, tú ganas, pero solo porque la pantalla de mi teléfono me está dejando ciego.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Marceline: Todos hubieramos hecho lo mismo que Arthur

alisspaz: uhm si, habrá un poquitito de Asakiku

Hatoko: el chihuahua es satanás

Chocochip: A mi tampoco me gustan los chihuahuas

Rouse: Gracias por comentar

almamikan: tu comentario será bien recompensado

Robin: Bullying masivo a Al para que acepte que ama a Arthur!

Sakadacchi: Me alegra que te guste

hana: igualmente

akrakyarot: aqui hay otro capitulo jeje

akrakyarot: donde viste eso? actualicé a mediados de marzo!

guest: si lo continuaré

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred / **Arthur** / _Francis_ / Matt / _Dylan_ / **Henry** / _**Patrick**_

Jueves 24 de diciembre del 2015

(Jueves 11:00am)

¿Feliz Nochebuena?

(Jueves 11:06am)

 **¿Por qué los interrogantes?**

(Jueves 11:09am)

Porque quizás tú no estás teniendo una Nochebuena feliz

(Jueves 11:11am)

 **Eso es muy considerado de tu parte, tomando en cuenta que me enviaste 22 mensajes anoche.**

(Jueves 11:13am)

Ah, pero no soy yo quién los contó. Haces que suene como una novia pegajosa.

(Jueves 11:14am)

Además ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Te dormiste

(Jueves 11:15am)

 **No**

(Jueves 11:17am)

Bastard

(Jueves 11:20am)

 **Venganza**

(Jueves 11:22am)

¿Así muestras afecto a las personas?

(Jueves 11:25am)

 **Yo no muestro afecto, idiot**

(Jueves 11:28am)

Supongo que soy una excepción, entonces.

* * *

(Jueves 03:12pm)

Agh!

(Jueves 03:24pm)

 **¡¿Ahora qué traes?!**

(Jueves 03:26pm)

Quiero que me digas por qué no te gusta la navidad

(Jueves 03:27pm)

He estado pensando en eso todo el día

(Jueves 03:29pm)

 **¿Sabes algo? Suenas como una novia pegajosa sin mi ayuda.**

(Jueves 03:31pm)

Ignoraré eso, pero de verdad quiero saberlo

(Jueves 03:35pm)

 **Yo… lo siento… debo irme…**

(Jueves 03:36pm)

ARTHUR WAIT!

(Jueves 03:37pm)

¿No confías en mí? ¿Es eso?

(Jueves 03:38pm)

Prometo no reírme, en verdad…

(Jueves 03:40pm)

 **Está bien…**

(Jueves 03:45pm)

 **Hace 10 años, mi padre, Kenneth y mi madre fueron al banco para sacar dinero. Iban a comprar los regalos de navidad mientras mis hermanos y yo dormíamos. Ya sabes, por todo ese cuento de Santa Claus y eso. Según nos dijo mi madre después, ellos acababan de sacar el dinero y estaban a punto de subir al auto cuando los atacaron dos ladrones. Mi padre murió esa noche protegiendo a mi madre.**

(Jueves 03:49pm)

Shit!

(Jueves 03:51pm)

 **Siempre eres tan elocuente ¿lo sabes, Jones?**

(Jueves 03:52pm)

Shit! En verdad lo siento, Arthur. Yo no tenía idea. I'm so sorry…

(Jueves 03:55pm)

 **Ya olvídalo, pasó hace mucho tiempo…**

(Jueves 03:58pm)

Gracias por contarme y si necesitas cualquier cosa hoy, puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

* * *

(Jueves 04:00pm)

 **¡¿Por qué se lo dije?! Bloody hell!**

(Jueves 04:07pm)

 _¿Qué pasó ahora?_

(Jueves 04:10pm)

 **Le dije a ese tonto americano lo que le pasó a mi padre… se lo dije…**

(Jueves 04:12pm)

 _Oh vaya, cielos mon ami, esto es serio._

(Jueves 04:14pm)

 **Lo sé… Espera ¿qué? ¿De qué hablas?**

(Jueves 04:16pm)

 _Mon ami, cuando empiezas a confiarle a alguien cosas tan importantes de tu vida, ya no hay vuelta atrás._

(Jueves 04:17pm)

 **Oh no… no… no…**

(Jueves 04:19pm)

 _Creo que petit Alfred es demasiado importante para ti_.

(Jueves 04:20pm)

 **SHUT UP!**

(Jueves 04:22pm)

 **Esto no puede ser… solo fue un desliz… yo no quiero que él sea importante en mi vida.**

(Jueves 04:25pm)

 _Aja… ¡Arthur & Alfred se aman! Dylan va a estar tan feliz…_

(Jueves 04:26pm)

 **¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLE!**

* * *

(Jueves 08:29pm)

Mon amour~ Ya tengo el regalo para Arthur, si convencí a Alfie que se lo comprara.

(Jueves 08:32pm)

 _Oh~ excelente, mon petit. Ahorita paso por él y se lo dejo a Dylan. Artie también le compró un regalo mientras salía con Kiku._

(Jueves 08:34pm)

¿Quién es Kiku?

(Jueves 08:35pm)

 _No estoy seguro, sé que salieron juntos a pasear, como una cita._

(Jueves 08:37pm)

Oh no ¿Crees que Arthur se esté olvidando de Alfie?

(Jueves 08:39pm)

 _No lo sé, pero si el cejón se acordó del americano aún estando con Kiku, no creo que sea muy seria su relación_.

(Jueves 08:40pm)

Espero que tengas razón, me encantaría ver a mi hermano con Arthur.

(Jueves 08:43pm)

 _Fundaremos el club de fans de Alfred & Arthur con Dylan. Incluso los gemelos serían miembros jeje_

(Jueves 08:45pm)

¿Y Scott?

(Jueves 08:46pm)

 _Mejor no incluirlo, creo que sigue preocupado de que Arthur recaiga en el alcohol._

(Jueves 08:49pm)

Sí, creo que es mejor que Scotty no sepa nada.

* * *

Viernes 25 de diciembre del 2015

(Viernes 07:48pm)

¡Regalos, regalos, regalos!

(Viernes 07:50pm)

 **Agh… bloody idiot… ¿para qué me despiertas?**

(Viernes 07:51pm)

¡Regalos, regalos, regalos!

(Viernes 07:53pm)

 **Ah sí… eso… ehm…**

(Viernes 07:57pm)

¡OMG! ¡Me enviaste un regalo!

(Viernes 07:59pm)

 **Ah sí… Feliz navidad, idiot.**

(Viernes 08:02pm)

Gracias, me gustó mucho mi regalo. ¿Tú tejiste la bufanda y los guantes?

(Viernes 08:04pm)

 **¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que tejerte algo!**

(Viernes 08:07pm)

Oh ok… Al rato escucharé el disco de música británica que me regalaste.

(Viernes 08:10pm)

 **Sé que te gustará, no hay mejor música que la británica.**

(Viernes 08:12pm)

Ajá… exagerado.

(Viernes 08:15pm)

 **Es mi invasión británica para ti.**

(Viernes 08:17pm)

Gracias, supongo. Oye ¿te gustó mi regalo?

(Viernes 08:20pm)

 **¿Me enviaste un regalo?**

(Viernes 08:22pm)

¡Claro! Le pedí a Santa Claus que te lo llevara.

(Viernes 08:25pm)

 **Oh vaya, no podrías ser más infantil ni aunque quisieras.**

(Viernes 08:26pm)

¡Calla y ábrelo!

(Viernes 08:30pm)

 **Yo… ehm… gracias… es tan estadounidense que no sé qué decir…**

(Viernes 08:31pm)

Puedes decir: ¡Oh Alfred este es el mejor regalo que jamás me han hecho!

(Viernes 08:34pm)

 **Es solo una taza…**

(Viernes 08:36pm)

¡No es solo una taza! ¡Es una taza para té con la bandera de Estados Unidos!

(Viernes 08:39pm)

 **Claro, envuelta en un papel de barras y estrellas. ¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto?**

(Viernes 08:41pm)

Les pedí a mis padres que lo trajeran de Nueva York. Solo la cartera la compré aquí.

(Viernes 08:43pm)

 **No sé en qué parte de Londres encontraste una cartera con tu bandera y mi bandera unidas pero deberían cerrar ese lugar**.

(Viernes 08:45pm)

¿No te gustó?

(Viernes 08:46pm)

 **Yo no dije eso… solo… olvídalo... Gracias**

(Viernes 08:49pm)

No hay de qué. Feliz navidad, Artie.

* * *

(Viernes 08:52pm)

 _Feliz navidad, mon petit~ ¿Disfrutaste tu regalo?_

(Viernes 08:53pm)

 **Debí imaginar que estabas detrás de todo esto, frog.**

(Viernes 08:55pm)

 _Soy su Cupido personal y no descansaré hasta que aceptes que amas a petit Alfred~_

(Viernes 08:57pm)

 **Por mi, puedes esperar sentado porque eso no pasará**.

* * *

(Viernes 09:02pm)

 **¿No es muy temprano para que estés sonrojado, Arthur?**

(Viernes 09:04pm)

 **¡Dejen de estarme espiando, bloody bastards!**

(Viernes 09:06pm)

 _ **Si Scotty te ve tomando té en la taza de tu novio se va a enojar.**_

(Viernes 09:08pm)

 **El bastardo no tiene por qué fijarse, probablemente sigue con resaca por lo de ayer.**

(Viernes 09:10pm)

 _Awwww que regalo tan lindo._

(Viernes 09:12pm)

 **Si tuviste que ver en algo con esto, Dylan, te mataré.**

(Viernes 09:15pm)

 _No puedo evitarlo, Artie. Son adorables. Francis ya me dijo que fundaremos un club de fans de Arthur & Alfred._

(Viernes 09:18pm)

 **¡NO SE ATREVAN!**

(Viernes 09:19pm)

 ** _¡YO ME UNO!_**

(Viernes 09:21pm)

 **¡YO IGUAL! ¡Pediremos dinero por la membresía y nos haremos millonarios!**

(Viernes 09:24pm)

 **Son de lo peor.**

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, realmente me alegran el día

Fraise: Jeje no puede dejar su orgullo así de fácil.

hana: No resultará jeje

almamikan: Claro que se muere pero no lo aceptará.

Y. Aley: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, lamento que sientas los cap cortos pero son 7 hojas en word.

Dark: Jeje gracias por comentar

Hatoko: Tsundere inglés al ataque! Jaja nadie se resiste a esas sexys cejas jeje

Kokoa: Mayor verdad nunca se ha dicho!

Robin: Pobre Kiku, no lo regañes, no es su culpa que Arthur se engañe a sí mismo jeje

¿Quién quiere una membresía del club de Alfred & Arthur? Favor de contactar a los presidentes Francis Bonnefoy y Dylan Kirkland o a los tesoreros Patrick y Henry Kirkland jaja

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	12. Chapter 12

Alfred / **Arthur** / _Matt_ / _Henry_ / **Patrick**

Sábado 26 de diciembre del 2015

(Sábado 09:51am)

Me encantan las secuelas de navidad

(Sábado 10:12am)

 **¿Por?**

(Sábado 10:15am)

Me encuentro ahora mismo sosteniendo el sándwich de pavo más glorioso que jamás ha honrado mi cocina.

(Sábado 10:17am)

 **Sigue así y te pondrás tan gordo que rodarás por las escaleras, mocoso**.

(Sábado 10:19am)

Shhh… lo siento, pero tendrás que darnos algo de privacidad…

(Sábado 10:24am)

 **¡¿Estás escogiendo un sándwich en lugar de mi compañía?!**

(Sábado 10:27am)

Lo siento, pero ¿estás ahora mismo cubierto en salsa de arándanos?

(Sábado 10:28am)

 **…**

(Sábado 10:30am)

Eso pensé…

* * *

(Sábado 12:07pm)

 _Hola oruga, te alegrará saber que nuestro club de fans está creciendo rápidamente_

(Sábado 12:11pm)

 **No puedo creer que realmente hayan hecho esto…**

(Sábado 12:14pm)

 **Es todo un éxito, nos llovían solicitudes de membrecías…**

(Sábado 12:15pm)

 _No nos damos abasto jajaja_

(Sábado 12:16pm)

 **No sé por qué la gente les hace caso si no hay nada entre Alfred y yo…**

(Sábado 12:18pm)

 **Ajá… como sea, nuestras primeras 10 miembros se llevarán la tarjeta VIP que incluye una foto de tu cartera y de ti tomando té en la taza de tu novio.**

(Sábado 12:20pm)

 **Los odio con todo mi ser…**

(Sábado 12:22pm)

 _Y nosotros a ti, oruga._

* * *

Lunes 28 de diciembre del 2015

(Lunes 08:40pm)

Querido diario, sólo ponen música asquerosa en esta aburrida fiesta y voy a arrancarme el cabello.

(Lunes 08:44pm)

 **Si no empiezas la conversación con algo interesante, yo mismo te lo arrancaré, mechón por mechón**.

(Lunes 08:46pm)

Querido diario, Arthur está siendo desagradable conmigo.

(Lunes 08:49pm)

 **Es culpa tuya por ser tan molesto.**

(Lunes 08:53pm)

¿No vas a preguntarme en qué fiesta estoy? ¿Ni siquiera en casa de quién estoy?

(Lunes 08:55pm)

 **¿Estás en la mía?**

(Lunes 08:57pm)

Creo que sabrías si estuviera en tu casa

(Lunes 08:59pm)

 **Entonces no me importa en casa de quién estás…**

(Lunes 09:05pm)

¿Puedes adivinar qué tan hambriento estoy? Como 100% hamburguesa.

(Lunes 09:07pm)

 **Eres patético. No entiendo por qué me escogiste para tener esta conversación…**

(Lunes 09:09pm)

Porque eres mucho más interesante que cualquiera en esta fiesta y molestarte es divertido.

(Lunes 09:12pm)

¡ **Pues deja de hacerlo** **porque** **a mí no me divierte**!

(Lunes 09:15pm)

Creo que mi refresco tenía vodka… comienzo a sentirme mareado.

(Lunes 09:17pm)

 **¿Nunca te has emborrachado?**

(Lunes 09:18pm)

No

(Lunes 09:20pm)

 **Eres un niño en todos los sentidos de la palabra…**

(Lunes 09:23pm)

Creo que voy a vomitar…

(Lunes 09:26pm)

 **No lo hagas en la alfombra, Alfred, es de mala educación…**

(Lunes 09:28pm)

Lo haré donde yo quiera…

(Lunes 09:31pm)

 **Eres un caso perdido… ¿tienes alguien que te cuide?**

(Lunes 09:33pm)

¿Te estás preocupando por mí, sir Arthur?

(Lunes 09:35pm)

 **What?! ¡No, claro que no!... yo solo… me preocupo por los que están a tu alrededor, eres un idiota ebrio.**

(Lunes 09:37pm)

Manu me trajo… yo no quería pero María dijo que iba a haber comida… iré a buscar al condenado chileno para que me lleve a casa, aunque a estas alturas ya debe estar en los brazos de Martín…

(Lunes 09:40pm)

 **Tus compañeros de universidad son raros.**

* * *

(Lunes 11:38pm)

Estoy afuera de la casa, en la lluvia, a una hora de mi casa, sin coche porque fucking Manuel no sé donde está y sinceramente no quiero saber. Tengo un paraguas roto y un trozo de pastel de carne a medio comer… ¿qué tal tu noche?

(Lunes 11:43pm)

 **Pues para ser tu primera borrachera,** **te fue bien…**

(Lunes 11:45pm)

Arthur… estoy mojado…

(Lunes 11:48pm)

 **Eso es porque está lloviendo, Alfred**.

(Lunes 11:50pm)

Haz que pare…

(Lunes 11:51pm)

 **No puedo**.

(Lunes 11:53pm)

Pero mi pastel se moja…

(Lunes 11:57pm)

 **No me preocupa tu pastel, en todo caso, deberías de comértelo para que no se siga mojando**.

(Martes 12:03pm)

Estaba muy húmedo…

(Martes 12:05pm)

Ya llegó mi taxi, gracias por hacerme compañía.

(Martes 12:07pm)

 **Qué bueno… ahora vete a casa, idiot.**

(Martes 12:10pm)

Buenas noches, Artie.

(Martes 12:11pm)

 **Buenas noches.**

* * *

Viernes 1° de enero del 2016

-Llamada entrante de Arthur. Viernes 1° de enero a las 01:01am-

 **¡Gracias por llamar a este número, ahora no puedo contestar porque estoy muy ocupado salvando al mundo! Hahaha! Deja tu mensaje de auxilio y el héroe pronto irá a ayudarte. Este mensaje se autodestruirá… 3…2…1… BOOOM!**  
 **¡Contéstame, bloody american! Quería desearte un feliz año nuevoooooo y decirte que eres… ahm… ¿Qué te iba a decir? Ah yes! eres muy molesto pero eso me gustaaaa… ¡y lo sé sin conocerte! ¡¿Qué tal te parece eso, bastardo del tomate?! Hehehe ¿Cómo funciona esto de extrañarte sin saber cómo eres? Me refiero a conocer tu cuerpo… HAHAHA! Eso sonó muy maaal!... hablo de conocer tu físicooooo… eso… No sé cómo eres físicamente… ni químicamente… ni biológicamente… hehe creo que me estoy desviandoooo… Todo lo que me dijo el bastardo del vino fue que eras muy altoooo y con ojos azulesss… y que te veías bien con los pantalones de rugby… ah bloody hell, ¡¿por qué metes tu pervertido trasero donde no te llaman, bloody frog?!**

 **… Ah sí, quería decirteeee que es triste que no tengas paja… digo pareja… ahm… mereces conocer el amor… todo el mundo merece amor ¿no? Amor y… y… Paz… ¡Me escuchaste, bastardo de la cerveza! ¡Te voy a dar paz en tus brazos y tus piernas si no te callas! … ¿En qué estaba?... Ah! Si, amor y paz… como the Beatles… All you need is loveeee!**  
 **… ¿Qué te estaba diciendo? Ah sí! Pienso que necesitas a alguien… pero que no te deje plantado como la tal Sandra… no salgas con ella, es una zorra… Te mereces alguien mejor… Tampoco salgas con María y su perro psicópata… Hahahaha te atacó un chihuahua Hahaha le tienes miedo a un chihuahua Hahaha…**

 **Como sea… eres algo molesto, pero enviarte mensajes es la mejor parte de mi día… cada que estoy en clase no puedo evitar ver mi celular… por si me enviaste algún mensaje… Hahaha lo sé, soy patético y eso es culpa tuya, idiot! Fuck you, Alfred… no… mentira… no me hagas caso… no sé ni lo que digo… ¡No Dylan! ¡DAME MI CELU…! …**

-Fin de la llamada. Viernes 1° de enero a las 01:24am-

(Viernes 08:43am)

Feliz año nuevo, Arthur.

(Viernes 08:56am)

 **No…**

(Viernes 08:58am)

¿Cuántos tragos tomaste?

(Viernes 09:02am)

 **No lo sé… comenzaron a pasar las bebidas a las 12… mis recuerdos se vuelven borrosos después de la segunda ronda** …

(Viernes 09:04am)

Me dejaste un mensaje de voz interesante…

(Viernes 09:06am)

 **Oh no… bloody hell… ¿Qué dije?**

(Viernes 09:07am)

Buajajaja!

(Viernes 09:09am)

 **¡Dime! ¡Te lo ordeno!**

(Viernes 09:12am)

Muahaha! ¡Venganza!

(Viernes 09:15am)

 **Fuck you, Alfred…**

* * *

(Viernes 10:21am)

 _Veo que alguien empezó el año con el pie derecho hehe_

(Viernes 10:24am)

¿Por qué lo dices?

(Viernes 10:27am)

 _Porque tienes una brillante sonrisa en los labios ¿estás pensando en Arthur otra vez?_

(Viernes 10:29am)

Pero hermano, sabes que a mí me gustan las chicas.

(Viernes 10:33am)

 _Al por favor… creo que debemos tener LA CHARLA…_

(Viernes 10:35am)

Matt, soy un universitario, ya sé cómo nacen los bebés, muchas gracias.

(Viernes 10:38am)

 _No me refiero a esa CHARLA, Alfred…_

(Viernes 10:39am)

¿Entonces?

* * *

-Mensaje entrante al grupo BFT-

El asombroso yo dice: Que guerra… ¿hay sobrevivientes? /Viernes 11:18am

Fran l'amour dice: Agh… me duele todo… no debimos hacer el juego de tomar cada que Arthur se quitara una prenda /Viernes 11:20am

Toñito tomatito dice: Fue mala idea… pero tenemos muchas fotos de chantaje /Viernes 11:22am

El asombroso yo dice: Valió la pena… /Viernes 11:25am

Fran l'amour dice: Vamos a desayunar juntos donde siempre ¿no? /Viernes 11:28am

Toñito tomatito dice: Agh no… creo que voy a morir… /Viernes 11:34am

El asombroso yo dice: Ahm… chicos ¿dónde están? ¿dónde estoy? /Viernes 11:37am

Fran l'amour dice: Yo estoy recolectando la ropa que dejé regada por toda la casa de los Kirkland /Viernes 11:40am

Toñito tomatito dice: Yo estoy en mi cama, al parecer Vinny me recogió anoche… /Viernes 11:43am

El asombroso yo dice: Bien por tu marido, pero mein bruder no me recogió anoche y no sé dónde estoy… /Viernes 11:46am

Fran l'amour dice: ¿Estás entero? ¿No estás en una tina con hielo o algo así? /Viernes 11:48am

Toñito tomatito dice: ¡Corre Gilbert! ¡Llama a Ludwig ahora! /Viernes 11:48am

El asombroso yo dice: Estoy entero, creo… estoy en una cama… y me duele la cadera como el demonio… agh… /Viernes 11:52am

Vanya nJn dice: Me alegra que ya te hayas despertado /Viernes 11:55am

Fran l'amour dice: AHHHH MON DIEU! IVÁN! /Viernes 11:57am

Toñito tomatito dice: Un gusto haberte conocido, Gil /Viernes 12:01pm

El asombroso yo dice: NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ! PIDAN AYUDA, BUENOS PARA NADA! /Viernes 12:03pm

Vanya nJn dice: No necesitas hacer tanto escándalo ¿sabes? Ahorita te subo el desayuno /Viernes 12:06pm

El asombroso yo dice: No quiero morir… díganle a mein bruder que lo quiero y que yo me tomé la última cerveza del refrigerador… y díganle al señorito podrido que lo odio y siempre lo hice… recuérdenme como el ser más asombroso de la tierra… /Viernes 12:09pm

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Kokoa: Claro, obviamente no podía resistirse a comprar regalos así

akra: Jajaja si ya lo notè, aquí hay otro capìtulo!

Hatoko: Todavía falta rato para que estèn juntos jeje

Dark: Los chicos ya recibieron sus solicitudes y ya están en proceso jiji

Fraise: Me alegra que te guste mi fic

tomato49: Què bueno que alegro tu dìa jeje

Saphira: Todos queremos esa cartera, sin duda

hana: Exacto y pronto Scott se enterarà y arderà Troya

Robin: Ya sè, Arthur es todo un tsundere jaja

almamikan: Me halaga que te guste mi fic!

Espero que les haya gustado, no pude resistirme a poner algo de RuPru, me encantan y estaba pensando en hacer un fic de este estilo con ellos. ¿les gustaría leerlo?

También tengo ganas de empezar un GerIta, mejorar un Spabel que ya tengo y estoy a punto de empezar un Rus NyoAme, espérenlo muy pronto!

Gracias de nuevo por leer y no olviden comentar, me inspiran mucho sus comentarios.


	13. Chapter 13

Alfred / **Arthur** / _Francis_ /  Matt / _Kiku_ / **Dylan**

Viernes 01 de enero del 2016

(Viernes 03:26pm)

 _Bonsoir mon petit~ ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal todo en el nuevo continente?_

(Viernes 03:30pm)

Bonsoir mon amour~ Estoy bien, nada nuevo aunque es lindo regresar a Canadá después de todo. Desperté pensando en ti, para variar.

(Viernes 03:32pm)

 _Awwwww yo también desperté pensando en ti, aunque admito que me distraje un poco por Gil._

(Viernes 03:35pm)

¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo?

(Viernes 03:37pm)

 _Pues no sé en qué momento de la fiesta de anoche fue secuestrado por Braginski_

(Viernes 03:39pm)

Vaya, ya me imaginaba que algo así iba a pasar pero no pensé que fuera a aparecer en casa de los Kirkland así como así.

(Viernes 03:42pm)

 _¿Ya te lo imaginabas? Y en cuanto a su repentina aparición, yo digo que fue el cejón. Lo debe haber invocado en medio de la borrachera monumental que se puso anoche_.

(Viernes 03:44pm)

Desde hace tiempo me había fijado que Iván siente algo por Gil. ¿Borrachera monumental? Eso explica el buen humor de Alfie hoy.

(Viernes 03:47pm)

 _Lástima, pobre Gil. ¿Alfred está de buen humor? Quizás el cejón le llamó anoche, eso explicaría los gritos que nos dedicó. Me pregunto qué tanto le habrá dicho. ¿Crees que se le declaró?_

(Viernes 03:50pm)

No lo sé, quizás sí pero Alfie no se dio cuenta. Hablando de eso, hoy le di la CHARLA.

(Viernes 03:51pm)

 _¿La CHARLA?_

(Viernes 03:53pm)

Sí, le dije que el hecho de que le guste Arthur no lo vuelve automáticamente gay.

(Viernes 03:54pm)

Creo que entraría dentro de la categoría de heteroflexible: le gustan las chicas en general pero puede gustarle un solo chico a diferencia de un gay que le gustan los chicos en general.

(Viernes 03:56pm)

 _Yo creo que entra en la categoría de Arthurfílico_

(Viernes 03:57pm)

OMG! Tengo un hermano Arthurfílico! Hehe

(Viernes 03:59pm)

 _¿Y qué dijo el Arthurfílico cuando le dijiste todo eso?_

(Viernes 04:02pm)

Se quedó congelado. Yo creo que negaba sus sentimientos por miedo a ser tachado de gay pero ahora que sabe que puede gustarle Arthur sin ser gay, ya no tiene excusas. No ha salido de su habitación desde la mañana.

(Viernes 04:06pm)

 _¡Vaya manera de empezar el año! ¿Crees que esté bien?_

(Viernes 04:07pm)

Sip, tiende a aislarse cuando necesita pensar.

* * *

Sábado 02 de enero del 2016

(Sábado 06:09pm)

Bien, ya volvimos a Londres.

(Sábado 06:12pm)

 _Me alegro ¿tuvieron un buen viaje?_

(Sábado 06:15pm)

Inusualmente tranquilo. Alfred no ha dejado de pensar en lo que le dije ayer.

(Sábado 06:16pm)

 _Oh… creo que lo traumaste, mon amour~_

(Sábado 06:19pm)

Quizás sí… pero es algo importante. Creo que está replanteando su vida.

(Sábado 06:22pm)

 _Él no es homofóbico ¿verdad?_

(Sábado 06:27pm)

No, claro que no, acepta muy bien el hecho de que yo sea gay. Solo que nunca le había pasado eso de enamorarse en serio y debe ser un shock que tu primer amor sea un hombre.

(Sábado 06:29pm)

 _Y además que ese hombre es Arthur cejas-gruñonas Kirkland… pobre chico…_

* * *

-Mensaje entrante al grupo Kirkland-

Ye warst nightmare dice: ¿Y el conejo? ¿Dónde está? /Sábado 10:48pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Está con su amigo Kiku como todos los sábados en su club de lectura /Sábado 10:51pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: ¿Todos los sábados sale con ese tipo? ¿Es su novio o qué? /Sábado 10:53pm

Little Red Dragon dice: También lo ve entre semana, Kiku tiene una cafetería. No es su novio… no que yo sepa al menos /Sábado 10:55pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: ¿Es ese tipo el que lo tiene tan contento últimamente? /Sábado 10:56pm

El duque de las bromas dice: ¡Te dije que se daría cuenta! /Sábado 10:58pm

El conde de las travesuras dice: ¡FUE CULPA DE DYLAN! /Sábado 10:59pm

El duque de las bromas dice: ¡Ten piedad de nosotros, oh su sanguinaria majestad! /Sábado 11:00pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Gracias por el apoyo, bobos /Sábado 11:02pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: Dylan… ¿qué pasó? /Sábado 11:04pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Nada, probablemente si esté feliz por lo de Kiku, quien sabe, quizás si formalicen pronto hehe /Sábado 11:07pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: Ajá… ¿y la taza de yankee en la alacena? /Sábado 11:08pm

Little Red Dragon dice: … ahm… /Sábado 11:10pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: Yo lo veo todo… lo sé todo… /Sábado 11:13pm

El conde de las travesuras dice: NO QUIERO MORIR! SOY MUY GUAPO Y JOVEN PARA ESO! /Sábado 11:14pm

El duque de las bromas dice: NOS MATARÁ A TODOS! A TODOOOS! /Sábado 11:14pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: No intenten huir, bloqueé la escalera de incendios anoche /Sábado 11:15pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Scotty… sé razonable… /Sábado 11:16pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, algunos tratamos de leer /Sábado 11:31pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: ¡A casa, conejo, AHORA! /Sábado 11:33pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: ¡Olvídalo, si crees que volveré para que me golpees, estás loco! Me quedaré con Kiku hoy /Sábado 11:35pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: Bien, entonces le enviaré un mensaje al yankee… una advertencia y si es listo, regresará nadando a su país /Sábado 11:38pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: No tienes su número /Sábado 11:39pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: Yo no, pero Dylan si… /Sábado 11:43pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: Te odio con todo mi ser… /Sábado 11:44pm

* * *

(Sábado 11:45pm)

 **Lo siento, Kiku, debo irme. Surgió algo con el bastardo de Scott y debo volver a casa.**

(Sábado 11:47pm)

 _¿Es porque me tardé demasiado preparando el té?_

(Sábado 11:48pm)

 **Claro que no, espero verte mañana para ir a nuestra caminata matutina…**

(Sábado 11:50pm)

 _¡Qué alivio! De acuerdo, Arthur-san, que tenga una excelente noche._

(Sábado 11:51pm)

 **Gracias, no creo que ocurra pero gracias. Igualmente.**

* * *

Domingo 03 de enero del 2016

(Domingo 08:44am)

 **Good morning, Kiku. Lamento decirte que no podré ir a la caminata… no me puedo levantar de la cama…**

(Domingo 08:49am)

 _Buenos días, Arthur-san. Entiendo. Espero que se mejore pronto._

(Domingo 08:51am)

 **Gracias.**

* * *

-Mensaje entrante al grupo Kirkland-

Little Red Dragon dice: Creo te pasaste un poco en tus berrinches esta vez, Scotty /Domingo 09:50am

El duque de las bromas dice: ¡¿UN POCO?! Creo que me faltan algunos mechones de cabello después de que este salvaje me arrastró por las escaleras /Domingo 09:54am

El conde de las travesuras dice: ¡Claro que se pasó solo un poco, Dylan! ¡A mí me falta un pedazo de oreja! /Domingo 09:56am

Ye warst nightmare dice: Cállense, llorones. Eso les pasa por ser cómplices. Dylan, no sé cómo puedes estar escribiendo si claramente oí cuando te rompí el brazo ayer /Domingo 10:00am

Little Red Dragon dice: Soy ambidiestro, Scotty y no me rompiste el brazo, me luxaste la muñeca, eso fue lo que tronó… /Domingo 10:04am

Ye warst nightmare dice: Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez /Domingo 10:07am

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: Eres un maldito salvaje… bloody hell… ¿y todavía finges preocuparte por mí? /Domingo 10:08am

Ye warst nightmare dice: Ya te lo he dicho, conejo, solo yo te puedo hacer llorar. Nadie más… /Domingo 10:11am

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: Eres un sádico retorcido… /Domingo 10:14am

* * *

(Domingo 12:03pm)

 _Bonjour, mon petit lapin~_

(Domingo 12:05pm)

 **Hoy no, bleeding frog…**

(Domingo 12:06pm)

 _¿Por qué no, mon lapin? No me digas que sigues con resaca._

(Domingo 12:09pm)

 **¡No digas estupideces!**

(Domingo 12:10pm)

 _¿Entonces? ¿Qué mosca te picó, cejón?_

(Domingo 12:13pm)

 **Scott se enteró que estuve hablando con Alfred.**

(Domingo 12:15pm)

 _Oh merde… ¿Hubo una pelea? ¿Hay alguien en el hospital?_

(Domingo 12:18pm)

 **No, estamos vivos y enteros de puro milagro. Dylan tiene una luxación en la muñeca y yo… estoy en cama…**

(Domingo 12:19pm)

 _Bueno, pudo ser peor… como cuando lo de la gaita…_

(Domingo 12:22pm)

 **Creo que esta es una señal para que no vuelva a hablar con Alfred, después de todo, él no me ha escrito en dos días. Tal vez si no hablo con él, Scott se calme.**

(Domingo 12:25pm)

 _Oh mon petit~ No pienses eso, ahorita Alfred probablemente se esté dando cuenta de que te ama._

(Domingo 12:26pm)

 **Olvídalo, wine bastard. Alfred F. Jones no es gay, se acabó. Además, últimamente he estado conviviendo mucho con Kiku, tenemos muchas cosas en común, no como ese gordo americano que no se parece en nada a mí…**

(Domingo 12:29pm)

 _Estás cometiendo un error, mon lapin~_

(Domingo 12:30pm)

 **Lamento romper tus tontas esperanzas pero invitaré a Kiku a salir...**

* * *

Lunes 04 de enero del 2016

(Lunes 04:23pm)

Hola, Arthur. Espero que estés teniendo un buen inicio de semana. El mío es pésimo, apenas estamos regresando de vacaciones y tengo exámenes la próxima semana.

(Lunes 06:42pm)

No vayas a dejar de hablarme de nuevo, Arthur, o tu té terminará en el mar.

(Lunes 08:56pm)

¿Estás volviendo a dejarme tirado? No lo hagas, sé dónde vives.

(Lunes 08:57pm)

Es el número 23 de la calle "No te importa", suburbio "Eres un tonto si crees que te daré mi dirección".

(Lunes 08:58pm)

¿Ves como sí me la sé?

(Lunes 09:32pm)

No me hagas esto otra vez.

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Alfred. Lunes 04 de enero a las 09:45pm-

 **Gracias por llamar a este número. Deja tu mensaje después del tono y si no tengo nada que hacer, trataré de contestarte.**

¡No volverás a hacerme esto, Kirkland! ¿Me oyes? ¡Iré a tocar puerta por puerta en todo Londres hasta encontrarte! … Dammit…

-Fin de la llamada. Lunes 04 de enero a las 09:48pm-

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Alfufu. Lunes 04 de enero a las 10:00pm-

 **¿Bueno? ¿Alfred?**

¡Dylan! ¡Qué bueno que tu si me contestaste!

 **Hola, Alfred. ¿Cómo estás?**

Hola… sí, esto… Lamento llamarte a esta hora pero ¿sabes por qué Arthur no me contesta los mensajes ni las llamadas?

 **Oh vaya, es que… bueno… tuvimos un problema con Scotty.**

Ya veo. Espero que no sea nada serio. ¿Está por ahí? Quiero decirle que no se preocupe, que si tiene problemas, ya no le llamaré.

 **Ehm… bueno… no está. Arthur está con su novio, pero le daré el mensaje.**

¡¿No- novio?! ¡¿Tiene novio?! Pero…

 **Sí, es un japonés que conoció en una cafetería hace tiempo.**

Ah Kiku… si… bueno…

 **No te pongas triste, Alfufu.**

¡¿Triste?! ¡Yo no estoy triste! ¡Qué tonterías dices, Dylan! HAHAHAHA!

 **No te lo tomes personal, es solo que Arthur cree que este es el camino más seguro.**

¿Seguro? ¿Seguro en qué sentido?

 **Necesitas poner tu mente clara sobre si lo quieres o no, Alfred.**

Ahm… vaya, no sé… es que Arthur nunca ha querido que nos veamos y yo lo entiendo. En cierto punto seguimos siendo desconocidos, yo no te conozco ni lo conozco a él y él no me conoce ni a mi hermano ni nada…

 **Ahm… pues mira… es que Art-**

Como sea, ya me voy. Adiós y gracias.

-Fin de la llamada. Lunes 04 de enero del 2016 a las 09:54pm-

* * *

Buajajajaja!

Espero que les haya gustado, ùltimamente me he estado sintiendo algo decaìdo y, como soy un bastardo infeliz :) , si yo sufro, ustedes tambièn, no es nada personal :D

Gracias por sus comentarios, alegran mi amaga vida

Julchen: Ya eres parte del club, me pensarè bien el hacer o no el RusPru

Akra: Ya publiquè el fic, se llama Dangerous Paths.

Akra: Me alegra que te haya gustado.

alma: Ruspru para todos!

kokoa: si, Arthur ebrio es una mala señal.

Saphira: Porque todos queremos ver a Arthur tomando tè en la taza de USA

Hatoko: Al se està dando cuenta de sus sentimientos ahora que Arthur ya tiene novio.

Dannytan: Un poco de RusPru no le hace daño a nadie hehe

fujoshisecreta: me alegra ser tu primera opciòn al buscar historias en ff.

No odien a Kiku ni a Arthur, al cejòn si le gusta el nipòn en serio, pero ama a Alfred con todo su británico ser.

Por cierto, harè publicidad aquì del fic que acabo de empezar:

Dangerous paths

Avril Jones era una chica normal hasta que un grupo criminal destruyó a su familia. Ahora es la heredera de un seguro multimillonario que atraerá las miradas de los jefes más altos de las Mafias locales. Así se iniciará una carrera contra el tiempo para adueñarse de la herencia de la chica y su único salvador resultará ser un mercenario ruso contratado para borrarla del mapa. RusFemAme para todos!

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	14. Chapter 14

Alfred / **Arthur** /  Matt / _Francis_ / _**Maria**_ / **Dylan** / _Kiku_

Martes 05 de enero del 2016

(Martes 09:31am)

Bonjour, mon amour~ Estoy preocupado por Alfie… ayer no comió y se fue a la universidad sin desayunar… ¿pasó algo?

(Martes 09:34am)

 _Bonjour, mon petit~ Ehm… no sé cómo decirte esto pero… Arthur está saliendo con Kiku…_

(Martes 09:37am)

¡¿Qué?! Oh no… ¿y Alfie? ¿Ya no lo quiere?

(Martes 09:40am)

 _Supongo que aún sigue enamorado de él, pero quiere intentarlo por otro lado…_

(Martes 09:42am)

¡No puede hacer eso! ¡¿Qué acaso no piensa en Alfie?! ¡Finalmente mi hermano acepta que está enamorado y ese… agh…! ¡Pero me va a oír, nadie le hace eso a mi hermano!

(Martes 09:45am)

 _Oh Mattie… no puedes reclamarle a Arthur por salir con alguien más._

(Martes 09:48am)

¡Claro que puedo! ¡Nadie le hace eso a mi hermano! ¡No intentes detenerme!

(Martes 09:50am)

 _Cher~ creo que debemos dejar que las cosas tomen su rumbo, ellos están destinados a estar juntos, algo pasará, ya verás._

* * *

-Mensaje entrante al grupo Kirkland-

Ye warst nightmare dice: Bien, conejo ¿cuándo vas a traer a tu novio a casa para conocerlo? /Martes 05:54pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: ¿y tú para qué quieres conocerlo, bastard? /Martes 06:01pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: Quiero ver si es digno de salir con un Kirkland /Martes 06:03pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: Esa es la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida /Martes 06:05pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Bueno, aunque no es Alfred, si me gustaría conocer a tu novio, Artie /Martes 06:06pm

El duque de las bromas dice: Sí, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer ahora que nos has destrozado las ilusiones de una pareja angloamericana… /Martes 06:08pm

El conde de las travesuras dice: ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien, oruga? /Martes 06:10pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: Shut up, bloody idiots! Debería encerrarlos en el sótano y dejarlos morir de hambre /Martes 06:13pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Sigues sin contestar la pregunta de Scotty. Mamá también quisiera conocer a Kiku… /Martes 06:16pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: Ehm… pronto será… ya verán… /Martes 06:18pm

* * *

Miércoles 06 de enero del 2016

(Miércoles 10:09am)

Ehm… Hola Arthur, hablé con Dylan el lunes y me contó lo que pasó con Scott… y con Kiku…

(Miércoles 10:12am)

No sé por qué crees que el hecho de que tengas novio significa que no puedes hablarme.

(Miércoles 10:13am)

Somos amigos ¿o no?

(Miércoles 10:15am)

 **Supongo que tienes razón.**

(Miércoles 10:17am)

Me alegra que hayas recapacitado, así ya no tengo que tocar cada puerta de Londres para encontrarte.

(Miércoles 10:19am)

 **Quizás deberías hacerlo, así bajarás de peso después de comer tantas hamburguesas.**

(Miércoles 10:22am)

¡¿Cómo sabes que estoy comiendo una hamburguesa?! ¡¿Me espías?!

(Miércoles 10:24am)

 **Eres muy predecible en realidad…**

(Miércoles 10:27am)

¿Y cómo es tener pareja?

(Miércoles 10:29am)

 **Ehm… pues bien, supongo… Kiku es algo… bueno es japonés y no está acostumbrado al contacto físico.**

(Miércoles 10:32am)

Vaya, bueno… les deseo lo mejor en verdad… y eso… me voy, tengo clase…

(Miércoles 10:35am)

 **Gracias…**

* * *

(Miércoles 12:48pm)

 _Eres un idiota, mon lapin, ¿lo sabías?_

(Miércoles 12:55pm)

 **Deja de sermonearme, wine bastard. Lo hecho, hecho está…**

(Miércoles 12:57pm)

 _Oh mon dieu… ¿Qué tus enormes cejas no te dejan darte cuenta que Alfredito está enamorado de ti o qué?_

(Miércoles 12:59pm)

 **¡Si estuviera enamorado me lo hubiera dicho hace rato que platicamos!**

(Miércoles 01:01pm)

 _¡¿De verdad crees que te va a decir algo ahora que sabe que tienes novio?! Sacre bleu, yo creí que eras listo, pero ahora resulta que solo eres un tonto…_

(Miércoles 01:04pm)

 **Deja de croar, bloody frog, no puedo concentrarme en mi clase…**

(Miércoles 01:07pm)

 _Espero que cuando te des cuenta de tu error, Alfredito ya no quiera estar contigo... por tarado…_

* * *

Viernes 08 de enero del 2016

(Viernes 10:34pm)

Quiero hablar contigo pero no estoy seguro de cómo empezar la conversación

(Viernes 10:45pm)

 **La acabas de empezar**

(Viernes 10:46pm)

¿Ahora qué te digo?

(Viernes 10:49pm)

 **Soy probablemente la última persona que puede decirte eso.**

(Viernes 10:53pm)

Podrías darme consejos sobre cómo plantar melones y no me importaría. Sólo necesito pensar en otra cosa que no sean mis exámenes.

(Viernes 10:57pm)

 **Los melones crecen mejor en tierra con un pH entre 6.0 y 6.8**

(Viernes 10:59pm)

Realmente no tenías que haber buscado eso en Google, solo lo dije por decir algo.

(Viernes 11:03pm)

 **¿Alguna vez has comido un sándwich de melón?**

(Viernes 11:06pm)

… Eso suena húmedo ¿Por qué preguntas?

(Viernes 11:09pm)

 **Sólo te estoy dando una distracción.**

(Viernes 11:10pm)

No te mando mensajes simplemente para distraerme, Arthur

(Viernes 11:12pm)

Me gusta platicar contigo… y me gustan las pequeñas cosas molestas y sarcásticas que vienen contigo.

(Viernes 11:14pm)

 **No entiendo cómo te puede gustar eso…**

(Viernes 11:17pm)

Yo tampoco, curiosamente.

* * *

Sábado 09 de enero del 2016

(Sábado 03:02pm)

 _ **Oye, gringoso… ¿quieres tener otra sesión de estudio en mi casa?**_

(Sábado 03:10pm)

Si, supongo… siempre y cuando mantengas a tu perro demoniaco afuera. ¿Nos vemos a las 6?

(Sábado 03:12pm)

 _ **¡No es un perro demoniaco! Es muy lindo y adorable.**_

(Sábado 03:15pm)

Sí, claaaaaro… y es un psicópata y asesino serial…

(Sábado 03:17pm)

 _ **Oh cállate… por cierto, te compré una Coca-cola…**_

(Sábado 03:20pm)

Te adoro… aunque tengas al mismisísimo Lucifer de mascota

(Sábado 03:22pm)

 _ **Otra palabra y te echo a Chiquito, condenado gringo…**_

* * *

(Sábado 05:30pm)

 **Artie, tenemos que hablar.**

(Sábado 05:35pm)

 **Ya me sermoneó Francis ¿ahora vas a hacerlo tú?**

(Sábado 05:38pm)

 **Es mi deber porque eres mi hermanito querido…**

(Sábado 05:40pm)

 **Ya tomé mi decisión y no la voy a cambiar, Dylan. Lamento arruinarles el club "Arthur & Alfred"**

(Sábado 05:43pm)

 **Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, Artie, con cualquiera de los dos.**

(Sábado 05:46pm)

 **Soy feliz ahora.**

(Sábado 05:48pm)

 **No lo eres, Artie. Sinceramente, no engañas a nadie… ni siquiera a ti mismo y lo sabes.**

(Sábado 05:51pm)

 **No sé de qué estás hablando.**

(Sábado 05:54pm)

 ** _Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando… no quiero que vuelvas a volverte un alcohólico…_**

* * *

(Sábado 11:34pm)

 _Espero que haya llegado con bien a su casa, Arthur-san_

(Sábado 11:36pm)

 **Llegué entero, gracias por preocuparte, Kiku.**

(Sábado 11:38pm)

 _Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero hay algo que me incomoda. ¿Ya no disfruta las noches del club de lectura?_

(Sábado 11:39pm)

 **¡Claro que las disfruto! ¿Por qué lo dices?**

(Sábado 11:41pm)

 _Es que lo he notado algo decaído y distraído. No solo en los sábados, sino toda la semana, las chicas me lo han dicho también… le ruego que no se moleste por mi comentario, Arthur-san_

(Sábado 11:44pm)

 **Quizás solo estoy cansado, es todo.**

(Sábado 11:45pm)

 _Y también… no lo he visto pegado a su celular como antes…_

(Sábado 11:47pm)

 **Yo… esto… no sé de qué hablas…**

(Sábado 11:48pm)

 **Ehm… ya tengo sueño, buenas noches.**

(Sábado 11:52pm)

 _Que tenga un sueño placentero, Arthur-san_

* * *

Domingo 10 de enero del 2016

(Domingo 12:33am)

Me estoy ahogando en libros

(Domingo 12:34am)

Envía ayuda

(Domingo 12:39am)

 **No puedes ahogarte en libros, te aplastarían.**

(Domingo 12:41am)

De acuerdo. Estoy escribiendo esto bajo una montaña de libros de historia que está ahora mismo fracturando cada uno de mis huesos.

(Domingo 12:42am)

¿Mejor?

(Domingo 12:44am)

 **¿Estás, de pura casualidad, un poco estresado por los exámenes?**

(Domingo 12:45am)

Un poco nada más…

(Domingo 12:48am)

Y para empeorar las cosas, María se ha quedado dormida y estoy en su casa.

(Domingo 12:50am)

 **¿Estás en casa de María aunque le tienes mucho miedo a su perro?**

(Domingo 12:51am)

Yo no le temo tanto a su perro.

(Domingo 12:53am)

 **Ajá. Entonces María está dormida y eso es un problema porque…**

(Domingo 12:55am)

Esto es una gran crisis para mí porque su familia también está durmiendo y tengo un conflicto entre quedarme con hambre o enfrentarme al perro infernal para buscar algo de comer…

(Domingo 12:57am)

 **Oh Alfred… tus problemas son tan insignificantes en verdad**

(Domingo 01:00am)

Hey… ¿escuchas eso? Es el sonido de mi estómago gruñendo lo suficientemente alto como para despertar al pez de los vecinos de enfrente.

(Domingo 01:01am)

 **Los peces no duermen**

(Domingo 01:02am)

Really?! Wow, los peces son muy hardcore

(Domingo 01:04am)

 **¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?**

(Domingo 01:06am)

No tengo quién me lleve y no voy a despertar a María…

(Domingo 01:09am)

 **Tienes estas cosas pegadas al final de tus piernas llamadas pies. De apariencia extraña, por lo general huelen mal y se usan para moverse a lugares.**

(Domingo 01:10am)

Uhm… nunca he oído de ellos.

(Domingo 01:11am)

 **Eres un idiota…**

(Domingo 01:13am)

¿Yo? Tú eres el que está sugiriendo que camine por los barrios bajos de Londres en la madrugada y me arriesgue a que un tipo de alguna pandilla me mutile la cara

(Domingo 01:14am)

¿Qué pasa si me encuentro con una pandilla de peces amenazadores? No duermen ¿sabes?

(Domingo 01:15am)

Una pandilla criminal de peces Death Metal…

(Domingo 01:17am)

Shit… ahora estoy intentando no despertar a María porque me estoy riendo…

(Domingo 01:19am)

 **¿Te estás riendo de tus propias bromas? Eres un idiota adorable**

(Domingo 01:21am)

Es mi mecanismo de defensa para enfrentarme a situaciones difíciles.

(Domingo 01:24am)

 **¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?**

(Domingo 01:26am)

Creo que me quedaré a dormir en el sofá de María, es la mejor opción para todos.

(Domingo 01:27am)

 **Buenas noches**

(Domingo 01:29am)

Igual, descansa

* * *

Buajajaja okno me apiadé de Alfred y por eso ellos siguen platicando aunque Artie tenga novio... cualquier parecido con mi vida personal no es mera coincidencia...

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios :D

akra: no mueras!

akra: no me gusta el asakiku...

kokoa:no te enojes con Artie... ya le rompieron el corazón una vez y no quiere volver a sufrir.

MissShooting: siii volvamos a Scotty fan del usuk por las malas buajaja

Julchen: Yo quiero juntarlos pero no se dejan...

tomato: no, no te saltaste ningún capítulo, Scotty es un salvaje con Arthur

Fraise: BUAJAJAJAJA! MALDAD! MALDAAAAAAAAAAD!

hana: solo digamos que es obvio que Artie no es virgen...

alma: si, recemos todos

Emil: a mi no me gusta el Asakiku, solo los veo como amigos... y quizás solo eso sean (?)

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, la verdad es que no pensé que les fuera a gustar tanto. Ahora ya llegamos a más de 100 comentarios! :D Como regalo de mi parte por sus comentarios, les haré un capítulo especial con mis dos parejas secundarias: RuPru y Franada... y hablando de ellos, quiero hacerle un fic de formato normal a mi amado BFT/BTT! ¿Les agrada la idea? Quiero que sea un RuPru/Franada/NedSpa (No me odien los fans del Spamano, es solo que últimamente me ha gustado más el Luxmano).

Quiero que mi fic del BFT/BTT sea uno de Gakuen/escolar,mi única duda es... ¿quieren que sea Omegaverse o normal?

Gracias a todos por apoyar esta historia y no olviden darme su opinión de mi propuesta!


	15. Chapter 15

Gilbert / **Iván** /  Ludwig

* * *

Jueves 14 de enero del 2016

-Mensaje entrante al grupo BFT-

Toñito tomatito dice: Hey, chicos ¿no quieren venir a mi casa a comer paella? Hice un poco para la cena /Jueves 05:57pm

Fran l'amour dice: Me encantaría en verdad pero no quiero que tu marido nos fulmine con la mirada mientras comemos solo porque se nos ha caído un arroz en el mantel/ Jueves 06:01pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Bueno, es que a Vinny le gusta que todo esté impecable jeje son los genes holandeses, supongo. /Jueves 06:03pm

Fran l'amour dice: No entiendo cómo puedes vivir con él… definitivamente debe ser un DIOS en la cama como para que lo aguantes /Jueves 06:06pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Oh vamos, no es tan pesado, solo hay que saber cómo tratarlo /Jueves 06:09pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Ah y sí… es maravilloso en la cama… Jejeje /Jueves 06:07pm

Fran l'amour dice: Ok, demasiada información, Antoine. Bueno, como sea, no puedo ir, ahorita estoy en casa de mi novio y estamos viendo películas honhonhon~ /Jueves 06:09pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Ah ya… ¿y cómo está Matt? ¿Qué tal todo? /Jueves 06:11pm

Fran l'amour dice: Está bien, aunque algo preocupado por su hermano /Jueves 06:13pm

Toñito tomatito dice: ¿Por Alfredo? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? /Jueves 06:15pm

Fran l'amour dice: Arthur Kirkland es lo que pasó… ¿en verdad no sabes lo que ha estado pasando entre esos dos últimamente? /Jueves 06:17pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Pues no, la verdad es que no jeje he estado un poco ocupado /Jueves 06:19pm

Fran l'amour dice: Vamos, tu curso de la Maestría no es tan pesado. Yo creo que deberías salir de entre las piernas del holandés de vez en cuando /Jueves 06:23pm

Toñito tomatito dice: ¡¿Por qué no te callas y dejas de ventilar mi vida sexual?! /Jueves 06:25pm

Fran l'amour dice: Yo solo digo, sé que es difícil, pero debes dejar de revolcarte con tu marido y ponerle atención al mundo de vez en cuando /Jueves 06:27pm

Toñito tomatito dice: ¡Dije que te calles! Ya, mejor dime qué pasó con Alfredo y Arturo cejas-locas /Jueves 06:28pm

Fran l'amour dice: Pues a grandes rasgos… se gustan pero no se atreven a confesarse y Arthur ahorita tiene de novio a un japonés que se llama Kiku /Jueves 06:30pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Ay pero si serán tarados… /Jueves 06:33pm

Fran l'amour dice: Ya sé, incluso sus fans lo dicen, pero bueno. Y Matthieu está preocupado de que su hermano se deprima por culpa del inglés amargado /Jueves 06:36pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Ya veo… ¿pero ahorita están bien? /Jueves 06:37pm

Fran l'amour dice: Pues ellos dos todavía se siguen comunicando, pero el pobre chico está muy enamorado. Solo lo veo pasear por la casa con una sonrisa en los labios. Está tan ocupado con Kirkland como para regañarme por toquetear a su hermano honhonhon~ /Jueves 06:39pm

Toñito tomatito dice: No te aproveches, Fran… /Jueves 06:42pm

Fran l'amour dice: No puedo evitarlo, mon ami. Es agradable no tener al guardia americano ladrándome cada que toco a mi novio honhonhon /Jueves 06:45pm

Toñito tomatito dice: No tienes remedio jaja creo que Matt no podrá sentarse mañana ¿verdad? /Jueves 06:47pm

Fran l'amour dice: Honhonhon~ /Jueves 06:49pm

Fran l'amour dice: Oye, hablando de personas que no pueden sentarse, ¿no nos falta alguien en esta conversación? /Jueves 06:52pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Cierto ¿dónde está Gilbert? ¿GIL? /Jueves 06:55pm

Fran l'amour dice: ¿Gilbert? Ven, chico, ven… Mira, mira, tengo una lata de cerveza /Jueves 06:57pm

Toñito tomatito dice: ¡Francis, deja de tratarlo como si fuera un perro! /Jueves 06:59pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren, buenos para nada?! /Jueves 07:01pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Oh, Gil… No me digas que sigues enojado por lo de Braginski /Jueves 07:04pm

Fran l'amour dice: Oui, Gil, no te enojes, mon ami~ Además, bien que te gustó… /Jueves 07:06pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¡ME DEJARON A MERCED DE ESE LUNATICO! /Jueves 07:08pm

El asombroso yo dice: Y para que lo sepan… ¡NO, NO ME GUSTÓ SER EL JUGUETE DE ESE ENFERMO MENTAL! /Jueves 07:09pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Lo siento en verdad, Gil. Te hubiera ayudado si fuera cualquier otra persona pero Iván… ehm… /Jueves 07:13pm

El asombroso yo dice: Cobardes de mierda /Jueves 07:16pm

Fran l'amour dice: No somos cobardes, Iván es un caso aparte /Jueves 07:18pm

El asombroso yo dice: Oh Francis, todo el mundo sabe que mojas tus pantalones cuando el cejotas anda de mal humor /Jueves 07:21pm

Fran l'amour dice: ¡Ese inglés es el diablo encarnado! ¡Quiso arrancarme la cabeza solo porque toqué a su amado Alfred en las duchas el otro día después de su entrenamiento! /Jueves 07:24pm

El asombroso yo dice: Pues debió hacerlo, así no tendría que cargar contigo /Jueves 07:25pm

Toñito Tomatito dice: ¡¿Eso hiciste, Fran?! ¡Eso no se hace! /Jueves 07:25pm

Fran l'amour dice: Solo quería comprobar si el trasero del "Sueño Americano" es tan perfecto como parece. ¡Le estaba haciendo un favor a ese inglés desconsiderado! /Jueves 07:28pm

Toñito tomatito dice: ¿Y cómo se enteró el anglocejón que habías tocado el trasero de Alfred? /Jueves 07:30pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¡Porque este tarado se lo dijo en la cafetería de Humanidades a la hora del almuerzo! /Jueves 07:33pm

Toñito tomatito dice: ¡NO! ¡¿Qué acaso no tienes instinto de preservación?! /Jueves 07:35pm

Fran l'amour dice: Es que no pude aguantar las ganas de decirle…/Jueves 07:37pm

El asombroso yo dice: Y tu mejor idea de decírselo fue "Oye, tú Alfred tiene un culo encantador" /Jueves 07:39pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Yo te hubiera ahorcado en ese mismo instante si le hubieras tocado el trasero a mi novio /Jueves 07:42pm

Fran l'amour dice: Pues lo intentó honhonhon~ /Jueves 07:44pm

El asombroso yo dice: El punto es que son unos jodidos cobardes los dos /Jueves 07:46pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Por favor perdónanos, Gil /Jueves 07:49pm

Fran l'amour dice: ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para que nos perdones? /Jueves 07:50pm

El asombroso yo dice: Pues podrían ayudarme a deshacerme de él, no ha dejado de molestarme desde la semana pasada /Jueves 07:52pm

Toñito tomatito dice: ¿Qué te hace? ¿Bullying? ¿Te roba cosas? ¿Te golpea? /Jueves 07:53pm

El asombroso yo dice: Por eso odio que Toño esté en el plantel de Ciencias de la Salud y que Fran esté en Humanidades, nunca se enteran de lo que pasa en mi plantel /Jueves 07:56pm

Fran l'amour dice: Pues no es mi culpa que estés estudiando una maestría en Negocios Internacionales ¿o sí? Pero volvamos al grano ¿qué te hace Braginski? /Jueves 07:58pm

El asombroso yo dice: … ehm… lo que sea que haga… ¡necesito que deje de hacerlo antes de que me vuelva loco! /Jueves 08:00pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Te da duro contra el muro ¿verdad? /Jueves 08:02pm

Fran l'amour dice: Definitivamente lo está haciendo… /Jueves 08:03pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Iván está jugando con su wurst /Jueves 08:04pm

Fran l'amour dice: ¿Te está metiendo su matrioska, Gil? Honhonhon~ /Jueves 08:05pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Le está invadiendo Berlín… fusosososo~ /Jueves 08:06pm

Fran l'amour dice: Le está dando con todo Moscú HONHONHON~ /Jueves 08:07pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¡CIERREN EL HOCICO! ¡Es culpa suya que yo haya terminado en esta situación! /Jueves 08:09pm

Fran l'amour dice: ¿Ves, Antoine? No lo negó /Jueves 08:11pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Sí ya vi… yo creo que te gusta pero no lo quieres admitir /Jueves 08:13pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¡No me gusta! ¡¿Cómo me va a gustar que alguien me secuestre cuando salgo de mi clase de Contabilidad y me arrastre a un aula vacía para…?! /Jueves 08:17pm

Fran l'amour dice: Ahora que lo pienso, creo que te vi una mordida en el hombro izquierdo el sábado que fuimos al cine /Jueves 08:20pm

Toñito tomatito dice: ¡Ah ya veo! ¡Así que Braginski es la causa que no pudieras sentarte bien el sábado! Ahora todo tiene sentido /Jueves 08:23pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¿Me van a ayudar a deshacerme de él o no? /Jueves 08:26pm

Fran l'amour dice: No lo sé, Gil. Tal vez se canse de perseguirte o finalmente tú te rindas y termines dándole lo que quiere honhonhon~ /Jueves 08:28pm

Toñito tomatito dice: ¿Ya intentaste hablar con él? /Jueves 08:29pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¡Oh eres un asco como consejero, Bonnefoy!/Jueves 08:30pm

El asombroso yo dice: Pues no lo he intentado… he tratado de quejarme y gritar pero siempre termina… callándome de alguna forma… /Jueves 08:32pm

Fran l'amour dice: ¡OYE! ¡Si el amour te persigue, debes dejar que te alcance! /Jueves 08:34pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Yo creo que debes hablar con él mañana antes de que vuelva a secuestrarte /Jueves 08:37pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¡¿Quieres decir que ahora yo debo de buscarlo?! ¡¿Estás loco, Carriedo?! /Jueves 08:40pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Bueno, si le tienes tanto miedo, podrías escribirle un mensaje ¿tienes su número? /Jueves 08:43pm

El asombroso yo dice: Ja… supongo que podría intentarlo ¿qué podría salir mal? /Jueves 08:47pm

Fran l'amour dice: Bueno, suerte, Gil… yo los dejo… Alfred ya se encerró en su cuarto para platicar con el cejón… honhonhon~ me voy con mon amour~ Hasta mañana… /Jueves 08:49pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Oh pobre Matt, definitivamente no podrá sentarse mañana… /Jueves 08:50pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¿Y tú no te vas a ir también, Tonio? ¿No llega tu marido a las 9? /Jueves 08:53pm

Toñito tomatito dice: ¡OH NO! ¡¿Qué hora es?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que sea tan tarde?! /Jueves 08:55pm

El asombroso yo dice: Creo que Matt no será el único que no podrá sentarse mañana kesesese~ /Jueves 08:57pm

Toñito tomatito dice. Oh no… creo que me llevaré un cojín para mi clase de mañana… /Jueves 08:58pm

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Conejito Esponjoso. Jueves 14 de enero a las 09:23pm-

Esto… Hallo?

 **Privet, Gil. Me sorprende que me llames.**

Vamos, no te des tanta importancia, es el deber del asombroso yo compartir su asombrosidad con el mundo.

 **Ah ya veo. ¿Y qué es lo que el "asombroso" Gilbert quiere de mí?**

No lo sé… tal vez solo quiero que… ¡dejes de acosarme en la escuela!

 **Nyet…**

WAS?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

 **Porque te gusta que lo haga.**

¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy sufriendo una terrible paranoia estos días! ¡Siento que vas a salir de la nada para atacarme!

 **Pero no lo entiendo, Gil. Tú mismo me dijiste que querías que tuviera un carácter más dominante**

¡Eso fue en el Jardín de niños, Iván! ¡Lo dije porque los otros niños te quitaban tus juguetes y se burlaban de ti y tú te dejabas!

 **Ah sí… esos niños… kolkolkolkol…**

¡Agh! No hagas ese sonido, es aterrador…

 **Peroal final hice lo que dijiste.**

Mira, no sé qué fue lo que pasó durante tu vida. No te había visto desde que nos mudamos de casa cuando terminé el Jardín de Niños… ¡y de pronto apareces, 15 años después, para acosarme!

 **Durante todos esos años no pude dejar de pensar en ti, Gil. Fuiste y eres mi único amigo verdadero…**

…

 **¿Sigues ahí?**

…ja… es solo que no esperaba que… dijeras eso…

 **Es la verdad, Gil. En todos estos años he estado solo, la gente va y viene en mi vida, pero solo tú marcaste una diferencia. Solo tú te preocupaste por mí, realmente…**

… pe-pero… ¿y tu hermana? Tienes una, nein?

 **De hecho tengo dos… Yekaterina, de quién te hablé y Natalia que nació el mismo año que ustedes se mudaron.**

¿Ya ves? Si tienes a alguien que se preocupe por ti…

 **Sí… pero no es lo mismo… además, mi relación con Natalia siempre ha sido algo incómoda**

Vamos, pero ahora tienes amigos, incluso rivales. Estás en el equipo de rugby que juega contra el equipo de Jones ¿no?

 **Ah da~… Jones… pero no tengo amigos… todos me tienen miedo…**

¡Eso es porque eres aterrador! No sé como cambiaste tanto en 15 años, sinceramente.

 **Pero tú no me tienes miedo como los demás… Tú me gritas y me insultas, te quejas e incluso me golpeas un poco cuando quiero jugar contigo…**

¡Es que me atacas cuando estoy desprevenido! ¡Es obvio que me voy a defender! Aunque no sirve de mucho contra ti…

 **Es refrescante que alguien se oponga a mí ¿sabes? Quizás sea por eso que siempre me has gustado.**

…

 **…**

Nein… no dijiste eso… nein, nein… te voy a ignorar… eso último nunca salió de tu boca…

 **¿Te cuesta tanto creer que me gustas?**

¡Claro que no! ¡Soy asombroso! ¡Todo el mundo debería estar a mis pies!

 **¿Entonces por qué ese tono tan nervioso?**

¡No lo sé! ¡Me pones nervioso! ¡Eres tan… agh!

 **¿Quieres que vaya a visitarte, Gil? Creo que hay cosas que es mejor hablarlas de frente**

WAS?! Nein! No puedes venir, a mi hermano no le gustará que vengas.

 **¿Está Ludwig por ahí?**

Claro que lo está… ¿cierto?... ¡LUD! ¡Bruder! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

 **Según escuché, hoy es su aniversario con Feliciano…**

…

 **No está ¿verdad?**

…

 **Bien, voy para allá… no tardo…**

WAS?! ¡NO PUEDES! NEIN! ESPER-

-Fin de la llamada. Jueves 14 de enero del 2016 a las 09:51pm-

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Mein Bruder. Jueves 14 de enero del 2016 a las 10:30pm-

Hallo? Bruder?

Ja…

Acabo de salir del cine con Feliciano y vamos a ir a cenar.

Ja… ah…

Ehm… ¿estás bien?

Jaaaahh…

¿Hay alguien contigo?

Nein!… estoy solooo~ … es tan divertido estar solo… ay!…

Ehm… bueno, como sea… quizás me quede a dormir con Feliciano hoy. No te preocupes por mí, nos vemos mañana. Te dejé el desayuno en el refrigerador, solo tienes que calentarlo.

Danke… brud… ahhh…

Oh mein gott, Gilbert. Compórtate... y ehm... borra el historial de internet cuando acabes lo que estás haciendo, ya sabes que luego Feliciano quiere usar la computadora y tú dejas tu historial abierto…

Ok… ahhh ahhh…

Ehm… duerme bien…

Iguaaaal ahhh ahhh AH! MEIN GOTT AHH-

-Fin de la llamada. Jueves 14 de enero del 2016 a las 10:06pm-

* * *

-Mensaje entrante al grupo BFT-

El asombroso yo dice: Los odio con todo mí ser /Viernes 12:33am

El asombroso yo dice: Maldición… no podré sentarme en todo el fin de semana… /Viernes 12:34am

El asombroso yo dice: ¡Espero que tú estés igual, Tonio, porque tu maldito consejo acaba de joderme la cadera! /Viernes 12:36am

Toñito tomatito dice: Jejeje lo siento, Gil. Si te sirve de consuelo, estoy igual /Viernes 12:40am

El asombroso yo dice: Me duele todo mi asombroso cuerpo… /Viernes 12:48am

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Solo es un poquito del BFT como agradecimiento por los 100 comentarios que tiene este fic.

Gracias por sus comentarios del capitulo anterior:

Tomato: Ya sé, este fue mi capitulo favorito!

almamikan: No te enojes con Arthur, no sabe lo que hace

Hatoko: Me gustó tu comentario, tienes toda la razón.

Espero que les siga gustando la historia, ya no estamos acercando al final

Gracias de nuevo por seguir mi fic y no olviden comentar, se aprecian enormemente sus comentarios.


	16. Chapter 16

Alfred / **Arthur** /  María / _Kiku_

Viernes 15 de enero del 2016

(Viernes 03:15pm)

¿Cómo te fue?

(Viernes 03:18pm)

Sinceramente, podría haber estado mejor

(Viernes 03:20pm)

Sí, era muy difícil. ¿Cuál era la respuesta de la 8?

(Viernes 03:22pm)

Agh! Lo sé… creo que la respuesta era 1066 a.C. pero ya no quiero pensar en eso.

(Viernes 03:24pm)

Sí, mejor piensa en algo más… como en el inglés ¿verdad?

(Viernes 03:27pm)

¡¿Cómo supiste de Arthur?!

(Viernes 03:29pm)

No eres precisamente discreto, gringo. Encontré una bandera inglesa en forma de corazón en el cuaderno de historia que me prestaste ayer junto a un Arthur

(Viernes 03:33pm)

Está bien, gringoso. No me molesta que seas gay, en verdad.

(Viernes 03:34pm)

¿En verdad?

(Viernes 03:35pm)

¡Claro! He visto como Manu y Martín se besuquean en la biblioteca, créeme que no me molesta en lo absoluto.

(Viernes 03:36pm)

Oh vaya… bueno, gracias por apoyarme, María.

(Viernes 03:37pm)

¿Cómo no voy a apoyar al gringo más tonto y odioso que he conocido en mi vida?

(Viernes 03:38pm)

Hey!

(Viernes 03:41pm)

Y cuéntame… ¿dónde lo conociste?

(Viernes 03:44pm)

Ehm… bueno, él y yo no nos conocemos físicamente. Envié un mensaje a su número por error en octubre.

(Viernes 03:45pm)

Espera… ¿lo conoces desde octubre y no se han visto? Pero es inglés ¿no? ¿En qué parte de Inglaterra vive?

(Viernes 03: 47pm)

Bueno sí, es inglés y vive aquí en Londres pero pues nunca hemos pensado en vernos.

(Viernes 03:50pm)

Entonces ¿no lo conoces y ya estás locamente enamorado de él?

(Viernes 03:53pm)

… ehm… es que… él es tan… no lo sé… me encanta.

(Viernes 03:55pm)

Oh cielos, no puedo esperar a que lo conozcas, debe ser muy dramático, con palomas volando a su alrededor y la canción de Aleluya sonando como fondo.

(Viernes 03:57pm)

Jajaja Arthur lo odiaría, es perfecto.

(Viernes 03:59pm)

¿Cómo sabes que lo odiaría?

(Viernes 04:02pm)

Bueno, hablamos casi todos los días

(Viernes 04:05pm)

¿Hablan todos los días? ¡Ya cásense!

(Viernes 04:07pm)

Hehe prometo invitarte a nuestra boda.

* * *

Martes 19 de enero del 2016

(Martes 07:37am)

Good morning, Arthuuur!

(Martes 07:41am)

 **Good morning, Alfred. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?**

(Martes 07:43am)

Oh acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento de rugby. Estoy saliendo de los vestuarios. Son lugares aterradores… gente semidesnuda.

(Martes 07:45am)

 **¿En verdad estás sacando el tema de gente desnuda en una conversación normal?**

(Martes 07:46am)

Semidesnuda

(Martes 07:48am)

 **¿Tenemos que discutir la... desnudez?**

(Martes 07:50am)

Casi puedo sentir como te ruborizas

(Martes 07:51am)

 **No seas estúpido…**

(Martes 07:53am)

Mi teléfono se está calentando un poco.

(Martes 07:56am)

 **Oh shut up!**

* * *

Viernes 22 de enero del 2016

(Viernes 03:33pm)

FREEDOM!

(Viernes 03:39pm)

 **¿Y ahora qué te pasa?**

(Viernes 03:42pm)

Ya por fin terminé mis exámenes finales. ¡Soy libre!

(Viernes 03:45pm)

 **Pues felicidades, en verdad no puedo creer que hayas terminado tu carrera con esa cabeza hueca que tienes.**

(Viernes 03:47pm)

Hey! Aún no termino en realidad, todavía falta presentar mi tesis y esas cosas para titularme.

(Viernes 03:50pm)

 **Me imagino que te vas a tardar siglos haciendo eso.**

(Viernes 03:53pm)

En realidad ya tengo más de la mitad hecho, estoy mejorando la tesis que hice cuando me gradué de la Academia Militar de West Point.

(Viernes 03:57pm)

 **¿Y cuándo vas a presentarla?**

(Viernes 04:01pm)

A finales de febrero, yo creo. Necesito terminar de pulirla, la próxima semana iré con mi asesor para que me ayude.

(Viernes 04:04pm)

 **Realmente necesitarás toda la ayuda del mundo.**

* * *

Sábado 23 de enero del 2016

(Sábado 09:51pm)

¡Feliz mesversario! ¡Hoy cumplimos tres meses de ser amigos!

(Sábado 09:55pm)

 **Wow, tres meses es toda una vida…**

(Sábado 09:57pm)

Oh shut up!

(Sábado 09:59pm)

 **Bueno ya, feliz mesversario, Alfred.**

(Sábado 10:02pm)

Gracias, Arthur. ¿Qué crees? Te tengo una sorpresa

(Sábado 10:04pm)

 **¿Una sorpresa? ¿Cuál?**

(Sábado 10:06pm)

-Imagen-

(Sábado 10:09pm)

 **…**

(Sábado 10:11pm)

¿Te gusta?

(Sábado 10:14pm)

 **¿Es un unicornio de peluche?**

(Sábado 10:17pm)

Sí, lo vi y no pude evitar pensar en ti. No sé cómo te lo voy a enviar pero ya veré cómo le hago.

(Sábado 10:19pm)

 **No tenías que comprarme nada, en verdad… yo… no sé qué decir…**

(Sábado 10:22pm)

¿Entonces si te gustó?

(Sábado 10:23pm)

 **Sí…**

(Sábado 10:25pm)

¡Me alegro! Feliz mesversario, Arthur

(Sábado 10:26pm)

 **Feliz mesversario, Alfred.**

* * *

Miércoles 27 de enero del 2016

-Mensaje entrante al grupo Kirkland-

Little Red Dragon dice: Arthur ¿dónde estás? /Miércoles 09:50pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: Estoy en la cafetería de Kiku, ya voy /Miércoles 09:56pm

Little Red Dragon dice: ¿Ya vas a traer a Kiku a casa para que lo conozcamos? /Miércoles 09:59pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: No, hoy no, mañana /Miércoles 10:01pm

El duque de las bromas dice: Eso dices siempre y el "mañana" nunca llega /Miércoles 10:04pm

El conde de las travesuras dice: ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Por qué no quieres que lo conozcamos? /Miércoles 10:05pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: ¿Por qué querría que Kiku conociera a unos descerebrados como ustedes? /Miércoles 10:07pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: Yo digo que es el amigo imaginario del gusano /Miércoles 10:10pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Bueno… no sería la primera vez que hace eso jeje /Miércoles 10:13pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: Sí claro ¿recuerdas a Mint bunny? /Miércoles 10:15pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Awwww sí era tan tierno cuando decía que existía… /Miércoles 10:17pm

Anarchy in the U.K dice: Shut up! ¡Mint bunny era real! ¡Kiku es 100% real! ¡No es mi amigo imaginario! /Miércoles 10:18pm

El duque de las bromas dice: Pues hasta que no lo veamos, no sabremos si es real o no /Miércoles 10:20 pm

El conde de las travesuras dice: Awww la oruga y su novio imaginario Jajajaja /Miércoles 10:21pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: ¡YA DIJE QUE NO ES IMAGINARIO! /Miércoles 10:23pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Entonces ya invítalo, querido /Miércoles 10:25pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: Pronto, de verdad /Miércoles 10:28pm

* * *

Viernes 29 de enero del 2016

(Viernes 06:14pm)

 _Buenas tardes, Arthur-san._

(Viernes 06:16pm)

 _Espero no estar interrumpiendo su tarde pero quiero comunicarle algo importante._

(Viernes 06:19pm)

 **Hola Kiku, Artie se está bañando pero si es algo muy importante, yo puedo transmitirle tu mensaje.**

(Viernes 06:22pm)

 _Oh cielos ¿con quién hablo?_

(Viernes 06:24pm)

 **Lo siento, soy un maleducado. Soy Dylan, hermano mayor de Arthur.**

(Viernes 06:27pm)

 _Buenas tardes, Dylan-san. Solo quería comunicarle a Arthur-san que hoy no hay club de lectura porque se está celebrando un cumpleaños en el café y creo que va a terminar muy tarde_.

(Viernes 06:29pm)

 **Ok, yo le digo. Debo admitir que estoy muy emocionado de conocerte al fin, Artie nos ha contado de ti.**

(Viernes 06:31pm)

 _Oh cielos, Arthur-san también me ha contado mucho de ustedes._

(Viernes 06:33pm)

 **Desde hace mucho tiempo tenemos ganas de invitarte a nuestra casa a comer pero Artie es algo testarudo.**

(Viernes 06:34pm)

 _Vaya, es en verdad un placer que me invite, Dylan-san._

(Viernes 06:36pm)

 **Vamos, no es nada. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el novio de mi hermanito.**

(Viernes 06:37pm)

 _¡¿No-novio?!_

(Viernes 06:40pm)

 **¿Por qué esa sorpresa?**

(Viernes 06:42pm)

 _Me temo que me confunde, su novio debe ser Alfred-san, cada vez que viene al café no deja de hablar de él y contesta sus mensajes más rápido de lo que puedo parpadear._

(Viernes 06:43pm)

 **¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que aún estaba enamorado de Alfred!**

(Viernes 06:46pm)

 _Lo sé, es adorable en realidad verlo hablar de Alfred-san._

(Viernes 06:48pm)

 **Hey Kiku ¿no quieres unirte a nuestro club de fans de Arthur & Alfred? Los gemelos y yo somos los fundadores, hay muchas fans por internet.**

(Viernes 06:49pm)

 _Me encantaría, Dylan-san._

(Viernes 06:51pm)

 **Excelente, te mando mi número y nos cuentas todo lo que Artie ha dicho de Alfred.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la revelación súper épica! Lamento haberme tardado tanto con este capítulo pero quería que quedara bien. Ya nos estamos acercando al final!

Gracias por sus comentarios, los valoro muchísimo!

Akra: RUPRU AL PODER!

alma: jeje Arthur nos engañó a todos!

Melody: Me da gusto que te haga reír

Emil K: claro que Iván es genial!

Hatoko: Ya sé, el RUPRU es hermosooooo! Y sí, Gil no se podrá sentar en un mes

Princesa: Jejeje y bien que lo disfrutó

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	17. Chapter 17

Alfred / **Arthur** / _Francis_ /  Dylan

-Mensaje entrante al grupo Kirkland-

Little Red Dragon dice: ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! /Viernes 07:10pm

El duque de las bromas dice: ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?/Viernes 07:15pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Arthur todavía ama a Alfred /Viernes 07:18pm

El conde de las travesuras dice: ¿Y cómo lo sabes?/Viernes 07:20pm

El duque de las bromas dice: ¿Pero no está saliendo con el japonés? /Viernes 07:20pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Acabo de hablar con él y me dijo que no es el novio de Arty /Viernes 07:21pm

El conde de las travesuras dice: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es un maldito mentiroso! /Viernes 07:23pm

El duque de las bromas dice: ¡El club de fans de Arthur & Alfred está de regreso! /Viernes 07:24pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Ahora solo quiero saber por qué nos mintió, en cuanto termine de vestirse le preguntamos /Viernes 07:25pm

El duque de las bromas dice: Me temo que el conejo ya se te escapó, terminó de vestirse y ya se fue rumbo al café Maid /Viernes 07:27pm

El conde de las travesuras dice: ¡No huyas, cobarde! /Viernes 07:29pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Bloody hell! ¡Necesito saberlo! Voy a llamarle /Viernes 07:30pm

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Dylan. Viernes 29 de enero del 2016 a las 07:31pm-

 **¿Qué quieres, Dylan? Hoy es viernes y voy a ir al café de Kiku, regreso más tarde.**

Hoy no hay club de lectura en el café.

 **¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tomaste mi celular mientras me bañaba?**

Hablé con Kiku ¿por qué nos mentiste? ¿Por qué le mentiste a Alfufu?

 **¿De qué estás hablando?**

No te hagas el inocente, Kiku me dijo que él no es tu novio.

 **Yo… ¡¿Por qué te metes donde no te llaman?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste tomar mi celular sin permiso?!**

¡No me cambies el tema! ¡Nos mentiste a todos, incluyendo a Alfred! ¿Por qué?

 **Alfred tiene toda la culpa…**

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

 **Porque… es raro y sorprendente que… por algún jodido motivo él piensa que soy interesante y que cuando le dejé de hablar, se preocupó por mí y me mandó mil mensajes…**

Oh Artie…

 **…y se preocupa más porque sus amigos duerman bien que por llegar a casa a salvo… y me compró una taza de té con la maldita bandera yankee en ella y eso es el acto de bondad más… ridículo y… adorable del mundo…**

Aww Artie… No llores…

 **Y… me hace sentir feliz y triste y… tuvo una cita con una chica pero estaba pensando en mí… y me compró un unicornio… A BLOODY UNICORN!... y… me hace un nudo en la garganta al pensar que… nunca vamos a poder… estar juntos… Bloody american… agh bloody hell…**

Querido… en verdad no sabía que pensabas todo eso, pero claro que pueden estar juntos… estoy seguro que Alfred también te ama, sería un tonto si no lo hiciera…

 **¿Y por qué debería de amarme? Soy un gruñón… amargado… sarcástico… torpe…**

Por favor no llores, regresa a casa…

 **Necesito estar solo…**

-Fin de la llamada. Viernes 29 de enero a las 07:43pm-

* * *

(Viernes 07:45pm)

Artie, entiendo que estés asustado pero debes decirle a Alfred que mentiste.

(Viernes 07:52pm)

 **No puedo hacerlo, no debe saberlo, no quiero que se sienta incómodo o comprometido.**

(Viernes 07:55pm)

¡Deja de cerrarte, Arthur! ¡Te juro que si no le dices tú, le diré yo!

(Viernes 07:57pm)

 **No puedes, borré su número de tu celular. No eres el único que toma cosas que no le pertenecen.**

(Viernes 07:59pm)

¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Estás a nada de ser feliz y no quieres!

(Viernes 08:03pm)

 **No quiero que vuelvan a romperme el corazón, no podría aguantarlo de nuevo. Caería una vez más en el alcoholismo, lo sé.**

(Viernes 08:05pm)

Realmente te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua, querido.

* * *

(Viernes 09:25pm)

¡Francis, te tengo una noticia impactante!

(Viernes 09:32pm)

 _¿Qué sucede, mon ami?_

(Viernes 09:34pm)

Artie nos mintió a todos, nunca fue novio de Kiku.

(Viernes 09:36pm)

 _¡Escándalo! ¿Cómo supiste eso? No creo que él te lo haya dicho ¿o sí?_

(Viernes 09:39pm)

No, claro que no me lo dijo él, ya sabes cómo es Artie con sus secretos. Kiku mandó un mensaje y le contesté, el japonés fue el que me dijo que no son novios y que además, Arthur no deja de hablar de Alfred cuando está en el café.

(Viernes 09:42pm)

 _Mon dieu! ¡Esa sí que es una noticia caliente! ¡Debo de decirle a mi novio cuanto antes!_

(Viernes 09:43pm)

 _¡Y hay que decirle a Alfredito cuanto antes!_

(Viernes 09:45pm)

Claro que hay que decirle a Alfufu pero debería ser Artie el que confiese porque fue él quien mintió.

(Viernes 09:47pm)

 _Ehm… creo que pides milagros, Dylan. Es obvio que Arthur no va a decir nada, ya sabes lo terco que es._

(Viernes 09:49pm)

Lo sé, pero es posible que Alfred no nos crea si le decimos nosotros.

(Viernes 09:52pm)

 _Entonces primero hay que convencer al hooligan que le diga la verdad a Alfred. Yo lo convenceré._

* * *

Lunes 01 de febrero del 2016

(Lunes 07:03pm)

 _Bonne nuit, mon ami~_

(Lunes 07:05pm)

 **¿Qué quieres, frog?**

(Lunes 07:08pm)

 _Bueno, iré directamente al grano. Dylan ya me dijo que me mentiste, que nos mentiste a todos._

(Lunes 07:10pm)

 **Bloody hell! ¡¿Qué no tienen algo mejor que hacer además de meterse en mi vida?!**

(Lunes 07:12pm)

 _Es obvio que no, cher. Ahora, yo creo que definitivamente debes decirle a Alfred lo que pasó._

(Lunes 07:14pm)

 **No le diré nada, así que no insistas. ¿No podemos cambiar de tema? ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo habla de Alfred como si fuera lo más importante en mi vida?!**

(Lunes 07:16pm)

 _Porque ES lo más importante ahora, es tu amour y todos queremos verte feliz, mon ami._

(Lunes 07:18pm)

 **No, no es importante, solo es un chico al que conocí porque marcó un número equivocado.**

(Lunes 07:22pm)

 _Pero es precisamente eso lo que lo hace tan importante en tu vida. Escucha, Alfred jamás te ha visto mirar mal a la gente y escupir insultos a aquellos que quieren ayudarte. Alfred nunca recibió un portazo tuyo en la cara…_

(Lunes 07:24pm)

 **¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?**

(Lunes 07:27pm)

 _Lo que digo es que lo único que él ha recibido de ti son palabras. Ustedes solo conversan, cosa que no haces con nadie más…_

(Lunes 07:29pm)

 **No es mi culpa que todos los que me rodean sean unos idiotas con los que no se puede hablar bien.**

(Lunes 07:31pm)

 _Lo sé, pero a Alfredito le gustó tu personalidad, por extraño y retorcido que parezca. Tú estabas siendo el enorme amargado antisocial que eres y aún así, se enamoró de ti._

(Lunes 07:34pm)

 **Él no está enamorado de mí, yo creo que su único amor es la comida.**

(Lunes 07:36pm)

 _Entonces tú eres como una tarta porque sí se enamoró de ti._

(Lunes 07:39pm)

 **Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida.**

(Lunes 07:43pm)

 _No te burles de mi metáfora, es oro puro. Sólo piénsalo, Alfred tiene una cuchara y miró esa pequeña y misteriosa tarta que el destino puso frente a él_

(Lunes 07:45pm)

 **¡¿Destino?! Eso es una tontería.**

(Lunes 07:47pm)

 _Algo hizo que el dedo de Alfred se deslizara y marcara un número equivocado. Volviendo al tema de la tarta, Alfred metió la cuchara en la cubierta y ¿sabes qué encontró debajo de ella?_

(Lunes 07:50pm)

 **No tengo tiempo para esto.**

(Lunes 07:53pm)

 _Encontró más corteza, pero eso no lo detuvo y siguió cavando hasta encontrar más y más capas._

(Lunes 07:55pm)

 **Creo que estás desarrollando una nueva e inquietante obsesión con los postres, wine bastard…**

(Lunes 07:58pm)

 _Lo que quiero decir es que tienes muchas capas de corteza pero tienes frutas en el fondo, solo cuesta un poco llegar a ese centro. Y ahí Alfred encontró manzanas, peras y un poco de canela._

(Lunes 08:00pm)

 **Bien, te has vuelto completamente loco, debo irme, no quiero que me sigas comparando con una tarta.**

(Lunes 08:01pm)

 _Piensa lo que quieras, pero sé que a Alfred le encantaría comerte enterito honhonhon~_

* * *

Miércoles 03 de febrero del 2016

(Miércoles 05:36pm)

Bonjour, Fran~ ¿Oye, ya platicaste con Artie?

(Miércoles 05:38pm)

 _Sí, ya hablé con él. Le dije que era una tarta_

(Miércoles 05:39pm)

¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

(Miércoles 05:44pm)

 _No lo sé, fue algo que me nació._

(Miércoles 05:46pm)

Pero extrañamente lo has dejado pensando, ha estado raro últimamente.

(Miércoles 05:48pm)

 _Está teniendo una crisis de identidad. Piensa que puede ser una tarta._

* * *

Viernes 05 de febrero del 2016

(Viernes 06:21pm)

 _Bonjour, mon ami~ ¿Qué has pensado de lo que te dije sobre las tartas? ¿Sí le vas a decir la verdad a Alfredito?_

(Viernes 06:26pm)

 **Creo que eres un enfermo mental y necesitas que te hospitalicen.**

(Viernes 06:28pm)

 _No puedes huir para siempre, querido. Algún día se encontrarán frente a frente, ya verás._

(Viernes 06:30pm)

 **Deja de creer en el destino, eso no existe.**

(Viernes 06:33pm)

 _Esto no es solo el destino, mon ami, es amour y el amour lo puede todo._

* * *

Sábado 06 de febrero del 2016

-Mensaje entrante al grupo Kirkland-

Little Red Dragon dice: Bueno chicos, voy a sacar a pasear a Max un rato y pasaré a la tienda ¿quieren que les traiga algo? /Sábado 04:49pm

El duque de las bromas dice: ¡Chicles bomba! /Sábado 04:52pm

El conde de las travesuras dice: ¡Chocolate!/Sábado 04:53pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: ¿Un cerebro para los gemelos idiotas?/Sábado 04:54pm

El conde de las travesuras dice: Mejor trae un bozal para la oruga, lo necesita/Sábado 04:56pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: ¡Los que necesitan bozal son ustedes, y una jodida camisa de fuerza! /Sábado 04:58pm

* * *

(Sábado 05:05pm)

¡Feliz 6 de febrero!

(Sábado 05:07pm)

 **¿Qué es tan especial acerca del 6 de febrero?**

(Sábado 05:09pm)

Es su cumpleaños, sólo hay un 6 de febrero en todo el año. Lo estoy celebrando con un paseo romántico por el parque… y por romántico quiero decir, dolorosamente solitario.

(Sábado 05:11pm)

 **Suena a mi tipo de cita. En verdad eres raro, celebrando un día común y corriente. ¿Por qué soporto esto?**

(Sábado 05:13pm)

Me gusta pensar que estamos atrapados. Somos como una pareja de viejos casados. Ninguno de nosotros va a parar de mandar mensajes, no importa cuánto nos exasperemos el uno al otro.

(Sábado 05:15pm)

 **¿Eso es un desafío? Tengo que recordarme a menudo que en realidad no nos conocemos.**

(Sábado 05:17pm)

¡Claro que nos conocemos! ¡Somos parte uno del otro! ¡Eres el pan de mi mantequilla! ¡La crema en mi café! ¡La víctima ensangrentada de mi psicópata desequilibrado!

(Sábado 05:20pm)

 **¡Jajaja! ¡En verdad estás completa y rematadamente loco!**

(Sábado 05:21pm)

Bueno, esto era demasiado bueno para que durara. Un perro acaba de morderme la pierna. ¡Ouch! ¡Esto duele horrible!

(Sábado 05:24pm)

 **¡¿Alfred, estás bien?! ¡Necesitas ir al hospital! Podría tener rabia o algo peor…**

(Sábado 05:27pm)

Espera, el dueño se está acercando. Me acaba de decir que el perro de su novia nunca había hecho esto. Me va a invitar un café de compasión :D

* * *

(Sábado 05:45pm)

¡Artie! ¡Nunca vas a adivinar a quién me encontré hoy en el parque!

Hola! Adivinen quién se fue de vacaciones? Exacto, yop. Pero ya volví con un nuevo capítulo, ya estamos a punto de terminar el fic, Alfred ya se encontró con Dylan! OMG!

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios.

Melody: Kiku se va a volver el mayor fan del club Alfred & Arthur

Y .Aley: Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior

Akra: Sip, creo que te oí gritar jeje

Emil: Claro que va a ser muy interesante cuando se conozcan jeje

Tomato: Avanzarían si Arthur dejara de ponerse tsundere

Fraise: La gran revelación jajaja

hana: Así es, Arthur nos engañó a todos!

Miss: Jejeje me da mucho gusto que te emociones por lo que pasa con estos dos bobos.

Hatoko: Arthur mintió porque ama demasiado a Alfred para su propio bien jeje

Javany: No mueras de risa aún

Javany: Jeje lamento haber tardado tanto, me fui de vacaciones

alma: Viva el Arthur&Alfred club!

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	18. Chapter 18

Alfred / **Arthur** /  Dylan / _Francis_

 **Sábado 06 de febrero del 2016**

(Sábado 06:30pm)

Artie, abre la puerta

(Sábado 06:32pm)

No finjas que no me oyes, por más fuerte que tengas la música, puedes escuchar que toco la puerta.

(Sábado 06:35pm)

Vamos, Artie. Quiero hablar contigo y no aceptas mis llamadas.

(Sábado 06:40pm)

 **Creo que es obvio que no quiero hablar contigo.**

(Sábado 06:43pm)

Artie, abre la puerta, no es el fin del mundo…

(Sábado 06:46pm)

Eres un dramático, querido. Sabes que quieres saber lo que hablamos Alfufu y yo.

(Sábado 06:49pm)

 **¡NO QUIERO SABERLO!**

(Sábado 06:51pm)

Claro que sí, te estás muriendo de la curiosidad

(Sábado 06:52pm)

 **SHUT UP!**

(Sábado 06:53pm)

¿Por qué te molesta tanto que lo conozca?

(Sábado 06:56pm)

 **Porque me gustaba la relación que teníamos, ahora nuestras vidas se están mezclando y no quiero eso.**

(Sábado 06:57pm)

Yo digo que estás celoso porque lo conocí antes que tú.

(Sábado 06:58pm)

 **Y yo digo que eres un idiota si crees eso**

(Sábado 07:00pm)

No sé por qué te molesta tanto, solo tomamos un café… aunque debo admitir que hablamos de ti pero no le dije que le mentiste, eso debes decírselo tú.

(Sábado 07:02pm)

 **Dije que no quería saberlo ¿estás sordo o qué? aunque agradezco que no le hayas dicho.**

(Sábado 07:04pm)

Es más alto de lo que pensé y definitivamente debes decírselo pronto-

(Sábado 07:05pm)

¡ **CIERRA EL HOCICO, DYLAN!**

(Sábado 07:07pm)

Artie… sé que Alfufu es muy importante para ti porque te mandaba un mensaje y tenías el teléfono en la mano más rápido de lo que tardaba en parpadear.

(Sábado 07:10pm)

 **Estás exagerando**

(Sábado 07:12pm)

Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, todos lo hemos visto, Artie. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no quieres conocerlo ahora que lo tienes al alcance de la mano…

(Sábado 07:16pm)

 **Saber de él no va a ayudarme a olvidarlo. Escuchar las cosas que ha dicho en voz alta en lugar de a través de un mensaje de texto, saber lo que llevaba puesto, lo que te dijo de mí y cómo lo dijo no me va a ayudar. ¡Lo estás complicando todo y lo peor es que lo haces a propósito!**

(Sábado 07:18pm)

¡Eso no es cierto, no estoy complicando nada, te estoy haciendo un bien! Estás siendo un exagerado, Artie

(Sábado 07:21pm)

 **Estoy siendo realista**

(Sábado 07:24pm)

Sé que estás molesto pero no es mi culpa que Max mordiera el tobillo de Alfufu.

(Sábado 07:26pm)

 **Solo déjame en paz.**

* * *

Lunes 08 de febrero del 2016

(Lunes 03:37pm)

Hermoso día para ir a tomar un café de compasión.

(Lunes 03:39pm)

 **Y es un bonito día para ser atropellado por un camión y caer un pacifico coma.**

(Lunes 03:41pm)

Ignoraré eso. Por cierto, vi esto de camino a casa y pensé que te gustaría

(Lunes 03:44pm)

-imagen-

(Lunes 03:46pm)

 **Es ridículo.**

(Lunes 03:48pm)

A Dylan le gustó

(Lunes 03:50pm)

 **Wait, what?! ¿Cuándo lo vio?**

(Lunes 03:53pm)

Después del partido ¿por? ¿Pasa algo?

(Lunes 03:54pm)

 **No, claro que no.**

* * *

(Lunes 03:56pm)

 **¡¿Por qué demonios fuiste al partido de Alfred?!**

(Lunes 04:00pm)

Me invitó y no pude negarme.

(Lunes 04:02pm)

 **Claro que puedes, solo eres un tarado y quieres matarme de un coraje.**

(Lunes 04:04pm)

Pues alguien tenía que sujetar su jugo de manzana y animarlo desde las gradas porque solo lo hace su hermano Matt, ese canadiense es un buen chico.

(Lunes 04:06pm)

 **¡¿Y lo acompañaste hasta su casa?!**

(Lunes 04:10pm)

Los acompañé hasta la parada del autobús, sabía que me arrancarías un brazo si me atrevía a acompañarlo hasta su casa.

(Lunes 04:12pm)

 **No me importa**

(Lunes 04:13pm)

Si tú lo dices

(Lunes 04:16pm)

 **¿Y hablaron de mí?**

(Lunes 04:18pm)

 **¡IGNORA ESO! Bloody hell, no otra vez… maldito celular de mierda…**

(Lunes 04:20pm)

Pues la verdad sí, siente mucha curiosidad por ti. Le encantaría que fueras a su próximo partido.

(Lunes 04:22pm)

 **¿Le encantaría? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?**

(Lunes 04:24pm)

Tendrás que ir y averiguarlo.

* * *

Miércoles 10 de febrero del 2016

(Miércoles 02:25pm)

¿Te molesta que Dylan y yo nos hayamos conocido?

(Miércoles 02:29pm)

 **No es tu culpa que el estúpido perro de su novia te mordiera.**

(Miércoles 02:33pm)

Sólo quería asegurarme de que no te molesta porque obviamente respeto tu privacidad.

(Miércoles 02:34pm)

 **¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?**

(Miércoles 02:35pm)

¿De qué?

(Miércoles 02:36pm)

 **De cosas…**

(Miércoles 02:37pm)

Esperaba que fueras más específico

(Miércoles 02:38pm)

 **¿De lo que pienso?**

(Miércoles 02:40pm)

¿Por qué no me iba a preocupar? Me importas y sé que yo te importo.

(Miércoles 02:42pm)

 **¡No me importas, americano egocéntrico!**

(Miércoles 02:45pm)

Claro que sí, Dylan me dijo que cuidas mucho la taza que te regalé

(Miércoles 02:48pm)

 **THAT BLOODY TWAT!**

(Miércoles 02:49pm)

Calm down, Hooligan

(Miércoles 02:51pm)

 **Al contrario de lo que la gente cree, no soy un hooligan, soy un caballero.**

(Miércoles 02:53pm)

Y al contrario de lo que la gente cree, Arthur Kirkland sí tiene sentimientos… Ups!

(Miércoles 02:54pm)

 **Sí… ups…**

* * *

Viernes 12 de febrero del 2016

(Viernes 10:24am)

 _Bonjour Dylan, ¿Arthur está bien? ¿Por qué no vino a clase?_

(Viernes 10:26pm)

Ha estado deprimido otra vez y se niega a salir de su cuarto. Necesita una distracción.

(Viernes 10:28pm)

 _Pensé que tenía una distracción viviendo en su teléfono_

(Viernes 10:30pm)

Tal vez la novedad se ha acabado, debemos hacer algo, no podemos permitir una recaída.

(Viernes 10:33pm)

 _Hay que intervenir… y lo haremos el domingo._

* * *

Domingo 14 de febrero del 2016

-Llamada entrante de Dylan. Domingo 14 de febrero a las 12:27pm-

Buenos días, Alfufu. ¿Estás ocupado hoy?

Buenos días, Dylan. No en realidad ¿por?

Quería saber si podíamos vernos para hablar de Artie.

¿Sobre qué específicamente?

Pues ha estado algo triste y creo que sería bueno que ustedes se conocieran de una buena vez.

No sé, parece que está bastante contento dejando las cosas como están, aunque yo sí quiero.

Él también quiere conocerte, sólo se niega a creer que realmente te gusta.

Ok, si tu lo dices. ¿A qué hora y dónde nos vemos?

Nos vemos en el restaurante italiano de los Vargas a las 7.

-Fin de la llamada. Domingo 14 de febrero a las 12:37pm-

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Wine Bastard. Domingo 14 de febrero a las 02:53pm-

 **¿Qué quieres, frog?**

 _Siempre es agradable oír tu voz, mon ami. Oye, quería saber si podemos tener una charla hoy_

 **No quiero ir a una cita contigo, déjame solo.**

 _Arthur, tengo novio, gracias. Pero en serio, vamos a comer al restaurante de los Vargas, oui?_

 **No sé si tenga tiempo, necesito sentirme miserable el resto del día…**

 _Vamos, valdrá la pena, te lo garantizo. Nos vemos a las 7._

 **Bien, como sea, pero tú pagas…**

-Fin de la llamada. Domingo 14 de febrero a las 03:00pm-

* * *

(Domingo 07:10pm)

Ehm… Dylan, creo que falta alguien

(Domingo 07:12pm)

¿Qué? Pero Artie salió de la casa hace como 30 minutos.

(Domingo 07:13pm)

Lo sabía, era obvio que iba a encontrarme con él… Bueno, deja intento llamarle otra vez…

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Alfred. Domingo 14 de febrero del 2016 a las 07:15pm-

Me dejaste plantado…

 **Técnicamente dejé plantado a la rana francesa.**

Llevo más de 15 minutos esperando por ti.

 **Estás esperando por Dylan…**

No, estoy esperándote. Era obvio lo que habían planeado, it's fucking St. Valentine's day!

 **Yo también lo sabía y por eso es que no he entrado…**

¿Estás afuera? ¿Por qué demonios no entras de una vez? ¿Acaso te gusta verme aquí sentado solo como un solterón patético?

 **No… no es eso…**

¿Entonces?

 **… Te veo a través de esa ventana por primera vez, Alfred. Es la primera vez y… traes puesto un jodido traje con corbata y todo ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! Y justo ahora estás buscándome y… el ver tu cara es demasiado para mí… es como si alguien me… golpeara en el estómago sólo porque estás sentado en esa silla y estabas jugando con el salero como un niño que no puede estarse quieto… Y ahora que te veo mejor, te bañaste e intentaste que tu cabello estuviera intencionalmente desordenado y no solo eso… traes un regalo… te ves tan preparado. Y yo no lo estoy… No puedo entrar ahí y transformarme en algo real en tu vida…**

¡Claro que puedes, Arthur! ¡Déjame verte!

 **¡NO PUEDO!... porque no importa cuánto haya intentado resistirlo, durante los últimos dos meses y medio, te has convertido en algo tan importante para mí y no podré aguantar tu rechazo directo… por eso t-te me-mentí sobre Kiku... para no hacerme i-ilusiones y no po-ponerte incómodo...**

Arthur… ¿estás llorando?

 **Debo irme… dejé tu re-regalo con la mesera…**

¡No te vayas! ¡Espera! ¡También eres importante para mí!

 **No lo digas, Alfred… n-no me i-ilusiones d-de esa ma-manera… no te merezco...**

-Fin de la llamada. Domingo 14 de febrero del 2016 a las 07:22pm-

* * *

Buajaja soy el más malo de todos los malos! Ya casi se acaba el fic!

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios

Fraise: Jeje Alfred es todo un poeta

Marceline: Jejeje lamento no haber actualizado pero me fui de vacaciones

Javina: Me alegra que te guste mi humilde fic.

Akra: Jajaja es Alfred, podría haberlo atropellado un camión y aún así seguiría hablando tranquilamente con Artie.

Guest: gracias por tu comentario

Burger: Jeje claro que tendrán un final feliz pero aún falta un poquito.

Melody: Jeje la parte de la tarta es la mejor! Gracias por leer

alma: ya falta muy poco para que se conozcan en persona :D

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar, sus comentarios se aprecian mucho!


	19. Chapter 19

Alfred / **Arthur** /  María / _Francis_ / _**Dylan**_ / **Scott** / _Matt_

* * *

Domingo 14 de febrero del 2016

(Domingo 09:10pm)

¿Qué tal te fue en tu cita, gringoso?

(Domingo 09:13pm)

Contéstame, gringoso.

(Domingo 09:15pm)

¿Qué te pasó? ¿El inglés te comió la lengua? Jajaja!

* * *

(Domingo 09:30pm)

 _¿Cómo te fue en tu cita, mon ami?_

(Domingo 09:35pm)

 _Vamos, contesta, hooligan. Ninguno de los dos me dice que pasa. Me estoy muriendo de la emoción._

(Domingo 09:37pm)

 _¿Lo viste, verdad? ¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¿Acaso eso te dejó tan traumado que no puedes ni decirme "Vete a la mierda"?_

(Domingo 09:39pm)

 _¡Me están matando! ¡Los dos están cavando mi tumba, saben!_

* * *

Lunes 15 de febrero del 2016

(Lunes 08:48am)

 _Bonjour Dylan ¿A qué hora llegó a casa, mon ami?_

(Lunes 08:52am)

 _ **No tengo idea, pero acabo de ver su taza de té en la cocina. Ya se fue. Yo que tú no me preocuparía mucho, tiende a aislarse cuando necesita pensar y reacomodar su vida.**_

* * *

(Lunes 09:51am)

Gringoso ¿ya mandaste tu tesis para la revisión final?

(Lunes 09:55am)

Sí, ya lo hice

(Lunes 09:57am)

¿Y cómo estás?

(Lunes 09:59am)

Me siento algo asdfhrnhajsnbqklx

(Lunes 10:02am)

Yo sigo pensando que deberías llamarle

(Lunes 10:05am)

¿Y qué le diría? Sería muy incómodo después de que me dejó plantado en San Valentín. Estoy casi seguro de que ya no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo…

(Lunes 10:08am)

Sabes que eso no es cierto, me contaste que prácticamente te vomitó su corazón en palabras.

(Lunes 10:11am)

Y después me colgó y no me ha dicho nada desde entonces.

(Lunes 10:13am)

¿Y al final que te regaló el inglés?

(Lunes 10:16am)

Me regaló el Halcón Milenario en Lego

(Lunes 10:18am)

¡Madres! Gringoso, creo que acaba de pedirte matrimonio

(Lunes 10:19am)

¿Tú crees? No, definitivamente estás exagerando.

(Lunes 10:22am)

Por lo que me has contado, ese inglés no se metería a una tienda de cosas frikis ni por todo el té del mundo.

(Lunes 10:24am)

Bueno, aunque no lo creas, es fan de Harry Potter y Doctor Who como yo.

(Lunes 10:27am)

¡Ay ya cásense por el amor de Dios! ¡Te juro que yo organizaré su boda!

(Lunes 10:29am)

Espero que sea una boda temática o no te pagaré.

* * *

Miércoles 17 de febrero del 2016

-Mensaje entrante al grupo Kirkland-

Ye warst nightmare dice: ¿Y ahora que le pasa al conejo? /Miércoles 05:17pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Ehm…Scott creo que es momento de que dejes que Arthur tome sus propias decisiones y cometa sus propios errores… /Miércoles 05:19pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: Estuvo a punto de morir por su alcoholismo ¿qué acaso ya lo olvidaste? /Miércoles 05:21pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Si eso sucede todos estaremos ahí para apoyarlo como lo hicimos antes. No puedes protegerlo de todo /Miércoles 05:23pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: Claro que puedo y lo haré… /Miércoles 05:26pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Scott… desde que murió papá nos has cuidado a todos y te lo agradezco infinitamente pero es hora de darnos cierta libertad para poder crecer… /Miércoles 05:29pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: No puedo darles libertad porque son una bola de idiotas…/Miércoles 05:31pm

El conde de las travesuras dice: Hey, gracias por eso, hermano querido /Miércoles 05:32pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: Ustedes son los principales idiotas a los que me refería junto con el conejo /Miércoles 05:34pm

El duque de las bromas dice: Bueno, al menos no somos los únicos /Miércoles 05:35pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Scott… por favor entiende… no puedes destruir todo lo que le haga daño a Arthur o a los gemelos… /Miércoles 05:37pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: ¿Ah no? Watch me… /Miércoles 05:38pm

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Número Desconocido. Miércoles 17 de febrero del 2016 a las 05:42pm-

Ehm… ¿Diga?

 **¿Alfred Jones?**

Sí ¿quién habla?

 **Soy Scott Kirkland, el hermano mayor de Arthur. Iré al grano, no me agradas ni un poco. Has herido a mi hermano y cualquiera que daña a mi familia, me daña a mí…**

Oh shit… escucha, en verdad no quería lastimar a Artie, I'm so-

 **No me interesa escuchar tus patéticas excusas. Si por mí fuera, te mandaría de regreso a tu nación de una patada. Ustedes los americanos se creen dueños del mundo pero ahora estás en mi territorio.**

… Lo siento mucho en verdad, no quería tener problemas y definitivamente no quería dañar a Arthur, él es muy importante para mí.

 **Bueno, ya dejé que jugaran el tiempo suficiente, a partir de ahora te mantendrás alejado de él o juro que te encontraré y haré una gaita con tu estómago.**

… no…

 **¿Qué dijiste, cerdo capitalista?**

¡Dije que no! ¡No tienes derecho a decidir con quién quiere hablar Arthur! ¡Él ya es un adulto y puede tomar sus propias decisiones!

 **Dices eso porque no sabes lo estúpidas que son sus decisiones. Estoy seguro de que nunca te habló de lo cerca que estuvo de morir ahogado de alcohol ¿verdad? Cuando perdí a mi padre me juré que protegería a mi familia y ni tú ni nadie va a amenazarlos ¿has entendido, yankee idiota?**

¡Yo también quiero ayudarlo y protegerlo! ¡No tienes que cuidar de él sólo, Scott!

 **Soy Mr. Kirkland para ti, mocoso. Aprende tu lugar.**

¡Bien, Mr. Kirkland, sólo quiero decirle que lucharé por Arthur porque lo amo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo!

 **Realmente quisiera verte intentarlo, chiquillo estúpido. Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es el amor.**

¡Claro que sé lo que es el amor y algún día seré su cuñado, ya lo verá!

 **Buena suerte, Jones, la necesitarás.**

-Fin de la llamada. Miércoles 17 de febrero del 2016 a las 05:55pm-

* * *

(Miércoles 06:02pm)

 _ **Oh Alfufu, lamento en verdad que Scott te haya molestado.**_

(Miércoles 06:05pm)

No te preocupes, Dylan, tenía que pasar tarde o temprano… la verdad es que estaba temblando de miedo toda la llamada.

(Miércoles 06:07pm)

 _ **Pues lo ocultaste bastante bien porque Scotty quedó bastante impresionado, nadie se pone firme con él de manera tan directa aunque eso solo hará que te odie más.**_

(Miércoles 06:09pm)

Oh shit… bueno, él no me importa, necesito hablar con Arthur pero no contesta mis mensajes.

(Miércoles 06:12pm)

 _ **Pues está encerrado en su habitación y lleva ahí todo el día, ni siquiera he podido darle los regalos que me diste para él.**_

(Miércoles 06:15pm)

Bueno, trataré de llamarle el viernes nuevamente y espero que me conteste.

(Miércoles 06:17pm)

 _ **Sí, es mejor que esperes a que Scott se relaje un poco.**_

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Alfred. Viernes 19 de febrero del 2016 a las 02:44pm-

 **¿Qué quieres?**

Deja de ignorar mis mensajes y mis llamadas…

 **No te estoy ignorando, sólo estoy evitando-**

¿Qué? ¿No quieres hablar conmigo?

 **Ehm… no creo que sea-**

Pues mal para ti porque yo si quiero hablar.

 **… ¿Y d-de qué qui-quieres ha-hablar?**

Pues quiero que te des cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí ¿recuerdas cuando te mandé mensajes el día de mi cita con María? Estaba pensando en ti toda la noche y sí, es asquerosamente cursi eso, pero todo lo que podía imaginarme era sentarme frente a ti, en lugar de ella, hablando de cualquier cosa, de cómo te molestan tus hermanos, de lo mucho que te gusta el té, de cómo te frustra mi acento y cómo pronuncio mal el "perfecto inglés" tuyo, de lo que sea, pero que sea contigo. Y me hubiera encantado hablar durante horas de Harry Potter y de capítulos de Doctor Who porque eres cautivador y mil veces más interesante que María. Podrías hablarme de… microondas o del precio de los calcetines de invierno y aún así tendrías mi total atención…

 **…**

Oh… lo siento, necesitaba que lo supieras…

 **…es bueno saberlo… creo… ya me voy…**

-Fin de la llamada. Viernes 19 de febrero del 2016 a las 02:58pm-

* * *

Lunes 22 de febrero del 2016

(Lunes 03:09pm)

¿Quieres saber qué estoy comiendo?

(Lunes 03:12pm)

 **No lo sé, ¿tú qué crees?**

(Lunes 03:14pm)

-imagen-

(Lunes 03:16pm)

 **Es una hamburguesa con un bigote falso**

(Lunes 03:18pm)

No, soy yo, te envié una selfie

-Imagen- ¡ASESINATO!

(Lunes 03:20pm)

 **Acabas de asesinar a esa hamburguesa a mordidas… creo que eso entraría dentro de la categoría de canibalismo haha.**

(Lunes 03:22pm)

El aburrimiento tiene efectos en mí

(Lunes 03:23pm)

 **No me digas, nunca lo hubiera creído…**

* * *

(Lunes 03:25pm)

 _Bonjour, mon ami. ¿Cómo está Alfredito?_

(Lunes 03:27pm)

 **Modelando un bigote falso y cometiendo canibalismo. Es tan extraño, desconcertante y está absolutamente loco.**

(Lunes 03:28pm)

 _Pero te encanta_

(Lunes 03:29pm)

 **No**

(Lunes 03:30pm)

 _Claro que te encanta_

(Lunes 03:31pm)

 **Sí, me encanta…**

* * *

(Lunes 06:40pm)

Gringoso ¿ya te llegó el resultado de tu tesis? ¿Ya te dieron cita para presentarla a los sinodales?

(Lunes 06:45pm)

Me acaba de llegar. Voy a presentarla el jueves ¿y tú?

(Lunes 06:47pm)

¡El miércoles, cielos, me estoy muriendo de nervios!

* * *

Martes 23 de febrero del 2016

(Martes 07:23am)

Good morning, sweetheart!

(Martes 07:26am)

 **Fingiré que no me llamaste así. ¿Qué te tiene de tan buen humor?**

(Martes 07:28am)

Acabo de hacer las mejores galletas de mi vida

-imagen- Admira la perfección.

(Martes 07:30am)

 **¿Me estás molestando por unas galletas caseras?**

(Martes 07:33am)

Todas las otras se habían quemado o incendiado o explotado en mi cocina, la cual ahora parece el campo de batalla de una guerra de repostería ¿No estás impresionado?

(Martes 07:34am)

 **Enjoy your biscuits**

(Martes 07:36am)

Se llaman cookies, recuerda que soy estadounidense

(Martes 07:38am)

 **Pero estás en Inglaterra así que biscuits**

(Martes 07:39am)

Cookies

(Martes 07:42am)

 **Biscuits**

* * *

(Martes 08:33am)

Demonios, gringoso, estoy tan nerviosa que creo que voy a morir. Necesito que me distraigas ¿qué estás haciendo?

(Martes 08:35am)

Estoy viendo si puedo hacer enojar a Arthur antes del medio día.

(Martes 08:37am)

Siempre tu mundo está girando alrededor de tu novio jaja

* * *

(Martes 08:43am)

Cookies

(Martes 08:45am)

 **Biscuits**

(Martes 08:47am)

Cookies

(Martes 08:50am)

 **Biscuits**

(Martes 08:52am)

Cookies

* * *

(Martes 01:11pm)

 _Mon ami, te he visto pegado al celular todo el día ¿estás hablando con Alfredito, verdad?_

(Martes 01:13pm)

 **En realidad estamos en una batalla y me estás distrayendo**

(Martes 01:16pm)

 _¿Una batalla? ¿De qué?_

(Martes 01:19pm)

 **De su inglés aberrante y mi perfecto inglés.**

* * *

(Martes 01:35pm)

 **Biscuits**

(Martes 01:38pm)

Cookies

(Martes 01:40pm)

 **Biscuits**

(Martes 01:41pm)

Cookies

(Martes 01:43pm)

 **Biscuits**

(Martes 01:44pm)

Cookies

* * *

(Martes 09:10pm)

 _Alfred, baja a cenar, preparé pancakes._

(Martes 09:13pm)

Ya voy, solo déjame ganar esta batalla contra el teniente inglés.

(Martes 09:16pm)

 _Deberías de invitar a tu novio a cenar, Al._

(Martes 09:18pm)

Me encantaría pero primero debo tener la victoria.

* * *

(Martes 09: 20pm)

 **Biscuits**

(Martes 09:21pm)

Cookies

(Martes 09:23pm)

 **Biscuits**

(Martes 09:25pm)

Cookies

(Martes 09:26pm)

 **Biscuits**

(Martes 09:27pm)

Cookies

(Martes 09:28pm)

Oye, ven a cenar, Mattie hizo pancakes.

(Martes 09:30pm)

 **Biscuits**

(Martes 09:32pm)

 **Me encantaría pero ya cené, sorry.**

(Martes 09:33pm)

Cookies

(Martes 09:34pm)

Bien, tú te los pierdes…

(Martes 09:35pm)

 **Bien, pero yo no voy a perder esto Hahaha**

(Martes 09:36pm)

 **Biscuits**

(Martes 09:38pm)

Bien, ganaste solo porque debo ir a cenar, tramposo.

(Martes 09:40pm)

 **Nadie puede contra el Imperio Británico querido.**

* * *

(Martes 11:58pm)

Cookies

(Martes 11:59pm)

I win!

(Miércoles 12:01am)

 **ASQUEROSO TRAIDOR! YOU UNGRATEFUL COLONY!**

(Miércoles 12:02am)

UNITED FUCKING STATES, BABY! :D :D

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, realmente los aprecio enormemente!

MissShooting: Pobre Arthur, estaba que se morìa de nervios y de amor jaja

Akra: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo

Akra: Qué bueno que te haya encantado!

Emil: Jaja es una excelente idea. Gracias!

Fraise: Definitivamente es un amors

Javina: Aquí hay más! :D

Marceline: Sí me divertí mucho, gracias.

Melody: Ya sé, era fucking valentine's day...

tomato: Artie trata de creer en Al pero no puede.

alma: si pobre Artie y Al...

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo

Gracias por seguir este fic y no olviden comentar.


	20. Chapter 20

Alfred / **Arthur** / Marìa / _Francis_ / **Dylan**

Jueves 25 de febrero del 2016

(Jueves 09:45am)

Buena suerte, gringoso, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

(Jueves 09:47am)

Gracias, María. Estoy bastante nervioso pero confío en que podré exponerla muy bien.

(Jueves 09:49am)

Vamos, si yo pude pasar esta prueba, tú también podrás. ¡Ánimo!

(Jueves 09:51am)

Gracias, uff estoy temblando.

* * *

(Jueves 10:00am)

 **Esto… suerte con la presentación de tu tesis…**

(Jueves 10:02am)

¡Te acordaste! Thank you very much!

(Jueves 10:04am)

 **Como sea, solo no vayas a meter la pata ¿entendido?**

(Jueves 10:06am)

No lo haré, soy el HERO ¿recuerdas?

(Jueves 10:08am)

 **Oh good Lord… estás perdido…**

(Jueves 10:10am)

Hey!

(Jueves 10:13am)

 **¡Solo bromeo, ahora muéstrales a esos sinodales estirados cómo hacen las cosas los estadounidenses!**

(Jueves 10:15am)

¡Eso haré! Trust me, I'm American…

(Jueves 10:16am)

 **Y esa es la razón número 1 de por qué no confío en ti…**

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Wine Bastard. Jueves 25 de febrero a las 10:18am-

 _Bonjour, mon petit_

 **¿Qué quieres?**

 _¿Y esa sonrisa, mon ami? ¿Estás hablando con tu amour?_

 **No estoy sonriendo, bloody frog. ¿Además, cómo puedes verme? ¿Dónde estás?**

 _Un mago jamás revela sus secretos, pero sí estás sonriendo_

 **Si no puedes verme ¿por qué crees que estoy sonriendo?**

 _Porque es obvio por tu tono de voz, querido…_

 **Creo que tu cerebro de rana hace que escuches cosas**

 _Sigues sonriendo, no puedes mentirme… oh lala~ el amour está en el aire~_

 **¿Hay alguna razón especial para que me llames?**

 _No en realidad, solo quería molestarte._

 **Pues no lo hagas.**

 _Yo lo haré si yo quier-_

-Fin de la llamada. Jueves 25 de febrero a las 10:24am-

(Jueves 10:25am)

 _Eso fue muy grosero, mon lapin~_

(Jueves 10:26am)

 **El grosero eres tú que vienes a joderme la mañana.**

(Jueves 10:28am)

 _Ajá, oye y al final no pude preguntarte ¿qué te regaló Alfred de San Valentín?_

(Jueves 10:30am)

 **Es privado…**

(Jueves 10:32am)

 _¿Te regaló fotos de él desnudo para tus noches de soledad?_

(Jueves 10:34am)

 **¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Eres un enfermo mental!**

(Jueves 10:35am)

 _Entonces dime qué te dio_

(Jueves 10:37am)

 **Me regaló una sudadera que dice "I love USA" que al parecer es pareja de una que tiene él que dice "I love England"…**

(Jueves 10:39am)

 _AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW son tan asquerosamente cursis, definitivamente quiero ver una foto con ustedes dos usándolas._

(Jueves 10:42am)

 **Pues vas a esperar mucho tiempo**

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Alfred. Jueves 25 de febrero del 2016 a las 12:01pm-

 **¿Bueno? ¿Al?**

¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos y les encantó mi tesis!

 **Sabía que lo lograrías, ya no eres tan bobo como yo creí**

¡Es genial! Oficialmente ya terminé mi carrera, mañana será la entrega de diplomas con toga y birrete y toda la cosa.

 **Espero que haya muchas fotos de eso**

Ehm… yo me preguntaba si querías venir, después de todo, sabes dónde está la uni ¿no?

 **No puedo, estoy en exámenes y no puedo faltar.**

Ya veo, bueno, no importa, te mandaré muchas fotos

 **Gracias. ¿Y tiene algún plan para hoy, Licenciado?**

Iré al cine con mi hermano y luego jugaremos baseball con mis amigos en el parque para escandalizar a los ancianos ingleses

 **¡Profanas esta tierra sagrada con tu impuro deporte!**

Si queremos que este matrimonio funcione debes amar los pasatiempos americanos.

 **Quiero el divorcio**

Pero estoy embarazado –sonidos de embarazo-

 **¿Y a qué suena estar embarazado?**

A alguien gritando histéricamente en alemán con voces y llantos en el fondo.

 **Yo creo que esos son los sonidos que haces en la cama…**

No sé, ¿quieres comprobarlo, Mr. Kirkland?

 **Eres terrible coqueteando**

Este no es mi verdadero modo de coqueteo, te falta experimentarlo por completo.

 **¿Así que es toda una experiencia, no?**

¡Claro! Es la experiencia Alfred F. Jones, baby

 **Oh God… no acabas de decir eso… no, no, no…**

Mi cabeza dijo "no" pero mi boca dijo "a la mierda". Llevo una cantidad vergonzosa de tiempo planeando cómo nos vamos a conocer al fin.

 **Oh ya veo…**

Bueno, ya vamos a entrar a la función. Hablamos más tarde…

 **Ok… disfruta tu película…**

-Fin de la llamada. Jueves 25 de febrero del 2016 a las 12:15pm-

* * *

-Mensaje entrante al grupo Kirkland-

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: ¡Dylan! ¡Alfred quiere que nos conozcamos! ¿Qué hago? /Jueves 12:17pm

Little Red Dragon dice: ¡Conócelo de una buena vez! / Jueves 12:20pm

El conde de las travesuras dice: Sí, tráelo a la casa, lo queremos conocer /Jueves 12:21pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: No te atrevas a invitarlo… /Jueves 12:23pm

El duque de las bromas dice: Vamos, Scott, ya acepta que tendrás un cuñado yankee /Jueves 12:26pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: ¿Te das cuenta de que también será tu cuñado, estúpido? /Jueves 12:28pm

El conde de las travesuras dice: Eso es cierto… oh tendremos un cuñado yankee /Jueves 12:30pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: Cierren la boca, idiots! /Jueves 12:31pm

* * *

Viernes 26 de febrero del 2016.

(Viernes 11:21am)

Mira al nuevo Licenciado en Arqueología de la Universidad de Londres

-imagen-

(Viernes 11:24am)

 **Tu birrete está torcido**

(Viernes 11:26am)

¿En verdad sólo vas a decir eso?

(Viernes 11:27am)

 **Bueno ya… Congratulations…**

(Viernes 11:30am)

Thanks!

-imagen-

(Viernes 11:32am)

 **Diviértete en tu fiesta de graduación y no tomes tanto…**

(Viernes 11:34am)

No lo haré, lo prometo…

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Alfred. Sábado 27 de febrero del 2016 a las 3:04am-

 **¿Sí?**

Buenas noches, Mr. Kirkland ¿Cenamos juntos?

 **What?**

Es en serio… llámame tonto o loco pero quiero que nos veamos…

 **¡Son las tres de la mañana, idiot!**

¡No quería decir ahora mismo!

 **¿Realmente quieres tener esta conversación ahora? ¿A las tres de la mañana? Lo creas o no, yo también duermo… no soy vampiro ¿sabes?**

…¿De qué conversación estás hablando? Pensé que esto era cuestión de si aceptabas salir conmigo en una cita o no…

 **¡¿U-una cita?!**

…

 **¡El jodido Alfred F. Jones me está pidiendo una jodida cita a las tres de la mañana! No puedo tomarte en serio.**

What?! ¿Por qué no? ¿De verdad te cuesta tanto creer lo mucho que me importas?

 **…**

Fucking shit, Arthur…

 **¿Pero… y Sandra?**

¡¿A quién carajos le importa Sandra?!

 **Alfred… ehm… te gustan…**

¿los chicos?

 **Ajá…**

Pues no sé… por ahora sólo tú…

 **…**

Dammit… olvida la cena…no- espera si quiero que nos veamos… lo necesito…

 **…**

¿No me vas a contestar?

 **Alfred yo…**

Oh I'm sorry… ¿qué me pasa? Soy un idiota… te desperté y te digo que me gustas… y yo… I'm sorry…

 **Al-**

-Fin de la llamada. Sábado 27 de febrero del 2016 a las 03:11am-

* * *

Martes 01° de marzo del 2016

(Martes 02:28pm)

 **Alfred, ya necesitamos hablar…**

(Martes 02:34pm)

Sorry… creo que me apresuré…

(Martes 02:36pm)

 **Esto… ¿realmente estabas hablando en serio o habías tomado mucho ese día?**

(Martes 02:39pm)

Sí había tomado pero hablaba en serio…

(Martes 02:41pm)

 **Lo sabía, se escuchaba que estabas ebrio… ya veo…**

(Martes 02:43pm)

¡Pero hablo en serio! De verdad me gustas tú y solo tú

(Martes 02:45pm)

 **Yo creo que eran los efectos del alcohol… además tenemos muy poco tiempo conociéndonos ¿por qué crees que te gusto?**

(Martes 02:47pm)

Solo sé lo que siento y quiero verte este viernes y no puedes negarte, ya le dije a tus hermanos…

(Martes 02:48pm)

 **¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!**

(Martes 02:51pm)

Ya lo tengo todo planeado… ya verás…

* * *

Viernes 04 de marzo del 2016

(Viernes 10:34am)

¿Estás emocionado, gringoso?

(Viernes 10:36am)

Quiero vomitar pero el show debe continuar. Espero que Dylan ya le haya dado la primera pista.

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Alfufu. Viernes 04 de marzo del 2016 a las 10:40am-

 **¿Bueno?**

Hola Dylan. ¿Cómo vas? ¿Ya le diste la carta?

 **Sí, ya salió de la casa. Me muero de emoción ¿qué tienes planeado?**

Una sorpresa

 **Jejeje apuesto a que Artie amará la sorpresa y no te preocupes, los gemelos cumplieron su parte de distraer a Scotty para que no siga a Arthur.**

Diles que se los agradezco enormemente. Bueno, me voy, que estoy temblando de emoción.

 **Ok, espero que todo salga bien, ánimo, bye**

-Fin de la llamada. Viernes 04 de marzo del 2016 a las 10:49am-

* * *

(Viernes 10:55am)

 _Bonjour, mon ami. ¿Cómo vas con el juego?_

(Viernes 10:57am)

 **Debí imaginar que habías metido tu pervertido trasero en esto…**

(Viernes 10:59am)

 _¿Qué puedo decir? Tu chico es súper romántico, de verdad te tocó uno bueno. ¿Y cuántas pistas llevas?_

(Viernes 11:05am)

 **Pues Dylan me dio una carta que decía "¿En dónde estudia un sexy americano en Londres?" y era obvio que debía ir a la Universidad de Londres donde me encontré con su amiga María que me dio otra carta con el dibujo de una M y fui al McDonald's más cercano donde otro amigo de Alfred, un argentino odioso me dio una hamburguesa con un dibujo de una calabaza de Halloween junto a un escudo del Capitán América.**

(Viernes 11:07am)

 _Eso es taaaaaaaaaaan romántico, debes ir a la tienda de disfraces "Halloween"_

(Viernes 11:08am)

 **Ok, gracias por la pista.**

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Alfred. Viernes 04 de marzo del 2016 a las 11:38am-

Hello Arthur, ¿cómo vas?

 **Debo admitir que me estoy divirtiendo mucho. Ya fui a tu universidad, al McDonald's, la tienda de disfraces, al cine donde un tipo con máscara de Freddy me dio otra pista para… ¿una tienda de colchones?**

Acuéstate en uno y te voy a contar ovejas como tú lo hiciste conmigo ¿recuerdas?

 **¿Cómo olvidarlo? Pero no me voy a acostar…**

Hazlo o Manuel no te dará la siguiente pista…

 **Agh bloody hell… bueno, ya…**

One sheep… Two sheep… Three sheep… Four sheep… Five sheep…Okay listo!

 **… okay… el chileno ya me dio la siguiente pista… me voy corriendo a Trafalgar Square… ahorita hablamos…**

-Fin de la llamada. Viernes 04 de marzo del 2016 a las 11:44am-

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Arthur. Viernes 04 de marzo del 2016 a las 12:28pm-

 **Oi… ¿qué se supone que haré con esta bolsa llena de peces dorados?**

Ah! Son un regalo, ahora tienes tu propia banda criminal de peces Death Metal que no duermen en la noche

 **… eres un tonto, realmente sí… ¿y de verdad tenían que hacer eso en público?**

¿Hacer qué?

 **Darme un pan con mantequilla, un café con crema… y una "victima ensangrentada"…**

Jajaja espero que hayan tomado fotos de Miguel ensangrentado en el suelo.

 **Tus amigos sí que son raros. Ahora voy rumbo al café de Kiku. No sabía que lo conocías.**

Dylan me dio la dirección… cielos, ya vas a acabar… apúrate…

-Fin de la llamada. Viernes 04 de marzo del 2016 a las 11:51am-

* * *

(Viernes 12:02pm)

 _¿Cómo vas, mon ami?_

(Viernes 12:04pm)

 **Pues ya estuve con Kiku, me dio un unicornio de origami… creo que voy a llorar…**

(Viernes 12:06pm)

 _Awww creo que voy a morir. Definitivamente va a ser su mejor último día en Inglaterra…_

(Viernes 12:08pm)

 **¡¿Último día?!**

(Viernes 12:10pm)

 _¿No te dijo? Oh rayos… creo que hablè demás... esto... deberías hablarle..._

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Arthur. Viernes 04 de marzo del 2016 a las 12:12pm-

 **¿Alfred? ¿Te vas?**

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién te dijo?!

 **Francis ¿A dónde vas?**

Mi visa expiró ahora que he salido de la universidad. Debo regresar a Estados Unidos un par de meses. Estoy en el aeropuerto… corre…

 **¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?! Bloody hell!**

¡Debes estar aquí ahora! ¡Mi avión se va a las 12:25pm!

 **¿No puedes… oír… lo rápido… que corro?**

Arthur ya no puedo esperar… debo irme…

 **¡Espera, Alfred! Ya casi llego…**

No te preocupes… algún día nos veremos…

 **¡NO ALFRED! PLEASE!**

-Fin de la llamada. Viernes 04 de marzo del 2016 a las 12:34pm-

* * *

BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAjajaja cofcofcof... Maldad! ¿Lo sintieron muy de golpe? Esa era la idea, para que lo sintieran como Arthur

Ya sólo falta el epílogo y terminamos esta historia...

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios

Javany: Escribì un cap más largo para que no me mates...

X-Net: Gracias por tu enorme comentario, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia :D

tomato49: le dio una hoodie súper gringa jeje

fujoshi: Me tardé un año pero finalmente la acabaré...

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


	21. Chapter 21

Alfred / **Arthur** / _Francis_ /  María / _Matt_ / **Dylan**

Viernes 04 de marzo del 2016

(Viernes 12:25pm)

 _¡¿Ya lo viste?! ¡Por favor dime que lo viste!_

(Viernes 12:28pm)

 _¡Contéstame, Kirkland!_

(Viernes 12:30pm)

 _¡Me estoy volviendo loco!_

* * *

(Viernes 12:27pm)

Espero que tengas un buen viaje, gringoso

(Viernes 12:29pm)

¿Oye y sí lograste ver al inglesito antes de irte?

(Viernes 12:32pm)

¿Eso es un sí?

(Viernes 12:35pm)

Ya me preocupé, gringoso… responde…

* * *

(Viernes 12:30pm)

 _Que tengas un buen viaje, mon petit…_

(Viernes 12:32pm)

 _Mon amour, ¿Arthur si logró ver a Alfred?_

(Viernes 12:34pm)

 _¿Tampoco me vas a contestar, mon chéri? Todos ustedes van a acabar con mis nervios._

* * *

-Mensaje al grupo Kirkland-

Little Red Dragon dice: ¿Artie? ¿Si pudiste ver a Alfufu? /Viernes 12:27pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: ¿Se iban a ver hoy? /Viernes 12:30pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Sí, Alfufu regresó a su país hoy y se iban a encontrar en el aeropuerto /Viernes 12:32pm

El conde de las travesuras dice: ¿Ya ves? Por eso debíamos detenerte /Viernes 12:33pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: Aprovechen que pueden escribir ahora, bastardos, porque cuando los encuentre, no tendrán dedos con los cuales escribir… /Viernes 12:35pm

El duque de las bromas dice: ¡Todo es culpa tuya, Arthur! Espero que al menos hayas podido ver al yankee /Viernes 12:37pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: No pude… no llegué a tiempo…/Viernes 12:39pm

Little Red Dragon dice: Oh querido… lo siento mucho… /Viernes 12:41pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: Maldición… él me dijo que quería verme y yo… no pude verlo… tenía miedo… /Viernes 12:43pm

Little Red Dragon dice: ¿Realmente lo amas, verdad? /Viernes 12:45pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: … Yo… ehm… /Viernes 12:46pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: Lo sabía, solo es otro de tus enamoramientos de verano. Mejor regresa a casa, conejo, antes de que tu castigo sea peor…/Viernes 12:49pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: ¡No! ¡Al no es un enamoramiento de verano! ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Que el cielo me apare porque amo a ese americano tonto! /Viernes 12:52pm

El duque de las bromas dice: ¡Entonces ve tras él! /Viernes 12:54pm

Little Red Dragon dice: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es una locura! ¡Artie no puede tomar un vuelo a Nueva York sólo porque sí, nunca ha salido del país! /Viernes 12:56pm

El conde de las travesuras dice: ¡Yo digo que lo haga! ¡Si de verdad lo ama, debe correr tras él! /Viernes 12:58pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: No tiene los pantalones para hacerlo, mejor ya regresa a casa de una vez, gusano patético /Viernes 01:00pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: Lo haré… siempre traigo mi pasaporte y visa en la cartera y traigo mi tarjeta de crédito… /Viernes 01:03pm

Little Red Dragon dice: ¡OH POR DIOS, ARTHUR! /Viernes 01:04pm

Ye warst nightmare dice: ¡NO TE ATREVAS, GUSANO INFÉRTIL! ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás de esto! /Viernes 01:05pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: Just watch me, Scott… ¡No te tengo miedo! Yo sólo tengo miedo de perder a Alfred para siempre y no dejaré que eso pase… /Viernes 01:07pm

El duque de las bromas dice: ¡Eso es amor y no tonterías! /Viernes 01:08pm

El conde de las travesuras dice: Porque si no te persigue por el Océano Atlántico, no te ama /Viernes 01:10pm

Little Red Dragon dice: ¡Ve Arthur! Sé que papá estaría orgulloso porque estás persiguiendo tu sueño… literalmente /Viernes 01:12pm

Anarchy in the U.K. dice: Estoy completamente loco… ¡y no me importa porque lo amo! /Viernes 01:15pm

* * *

"El vuelo 2304 procedente de Londres, Inglaterra acaba de aterrizar y se dirige a la puerta A3"

Arthur estaba a punto de vomitar cuando escuchó el anuncio en los altavoces. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron a la gente a su alrededor mientras aprieta con fuerza su chamarra negra por los nervios. Esto era una locura, una verdadera locura, jamás había salido de Inglaterra y ahora había decidido volar a Nueva York sin dinero y sin equipaje.

Sus piernas tiemblan mientras camina hacia la Sala A3. Su corazón late con violencia en su pecho mientras sus manos sudan. Le cuesta respirar, siente que se asfixia, de pronto se siente atrapado entre tanta gente y quiere salir huyendo pero sus pies no responden. Alfred aparecerá en esa puerta muy pronto… oh no… oh no…

Sabe lo que Francis le diría si estuviera a su lado, sería algo como _¡Esto es tan romántico! Realmente lo perseguiste hasta América… eres un maldito acosador, pero todo sea en el nombre del amor, ahora ve y bésalo…_

Puede ver a la gente arrastrando sus maletas de un lado a otro, saludándose y despidiéndose en tantos idiomas tan variados. Esto es tan diferente a Londres, todo es más brillante, más enérgico, más Alfred…

Cerró los ojos un momento para relajarse pero no puede pues su corazón aumentó aún más el ritmo cuando escuchó cómo se acercaba la siguiente oleada de llegadas. Cuando abre los ojos inmediatamente le llama la atención un joven alto de cabello rubio que traía una sudadera con el escudo del Capitán América. Los ojos azules del americano se encuentran fijos en su celular mientras su hermano gemelo habla por teléfono a su lado.

Arthur no necesita ver su cara, esa sudadera lo delata de todas formas aunque se encuentre rodeado de estadounidenses. Oh Dios, es todo tan familiar y tan poco conocido al mismo tiempo. Esa persona es innegablemente Alfred y el verlo tan cerca hace que el aire escape de sus pulmones. ¡Maldición… iba a morir asfixiado en ese maldito aeropuerto!

En ese momento sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo y no duda en mirar el mensaje con los dedos temblorosos.

(Viernes 07:30pm)

Hola, Arthur. Ya llegué a Nueva York, espero que estés bien.

(Viernes 07:32pm)

 **Sí, ya lo noté… por cierto, esa sudadera se te ve bien…**

La cabeza de Alfred se levanta rápidamente tras haber leído el mensaje y al instante mira sobre su hombro como si esperara que Arthur estuviese justo detrás de él antes de mirar nuevamente su celular. El inglés sonríe y se levanta de su asiento para llamar la atención del americano. Después de releer el mensaje, el menor escanea la sala de espera tratando de identificar a alguien que nunca ha visto antes.

Justo cuando sus miradas chocan, el británico siente que va a desmayarse y la sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios se hace más pronunciada. Alfred no necesita haber visto su cara antes, lo sabe, definitivamente sabe que es Arthur. Sólo un inglés destacaría tanto en Nueva York. Ese maldito cabello rubio despeinado, esos malditos ojos verdes y ese maldito traje tan elegante.

Por un momento los dos se quedan plantados en su sitio y el mayor no puede evitar sentir una punzada de terror que dura tan solo un segundo antes de que Alfred comience a correr hacia él. Arthur da un paso hacia delante mientras su sonrisa aumenta aún más. Abre los brazos y entonces… el americano lo taclea de la manera más literal posible. Es el abrazo más fuerte que el británico haya experimentado nunca. Sus cabezas se entierran en sus respectivos cuellos y las manos del más alto se aferran a la ropa ajena, intentando eliminar el espacio entre ellos tanto como le es humanamente posible.

Ese abrazo dice "Por fin está pasando"

Se quedan así durante un largo momento, el menor incluso comienza a girar en su sitio, arrastrando al anglosajón como muñeco de trapo. Abrazar a Alfred es como estar en un espacio más cómodo. Es cálido y retuerce el interior de Arthur de una manera que duele y a la vez calma. Algunas personas pasan a su lado y reconocen silenciosamente que este es un abrazo entre dos personas que han estado separadas durante demasiado tiempo. Matt no puede evitar sonreír al ver a su hermano completamente aferrado al europeo.

Finalmente se separan y se sonríen mutuamente sin saber qué decir, lo cual es una enorme ironía tomando en cuenta las miles de palabras que se han regalado durante meses. El inglés siente que todo pasa más lento, lo que es un enorme contraste con la forma en la que Alfred F. Jones lo bombardeó e irrumpió en su vida como un meteorito. Todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses, cada dedo tembloroso que apretaba el botón de enviar, cada nudo en el estómago, cada risa maravillada, todo se redujo a ese momento.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Preguntó el americano rompiendo el silencio y el mayor tiembla al escuchar esa voz tan claramente sin la interferencia de las líneas telefónicas- ¡¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?!

-Ehm… el Concorde te trae aquí en la mitad de tiempo-comentó el británico desviando la mirada mientras un sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas- y pues… estoy aquí porque… porque no puedo seguir viviendo lejos de tu irritante persona… así que… ¡de ahora en adelante tú y tu trasero son propiedad del Imperio Británico y te callas!

Los dos gemelos americanos observaron al más bajo completamente sorprendidos antes de que Alfred sonriera ampliamente. Era tan Arthur que dolía, con todo y ese sonrojo escandaloso en sus mejillas y esa cara de emoción que parecía que iba a incendiar su casa si el estadounidense se negaba a estar con él después de tanto tiempo.

-Ok, lo que tu digas, Kirkland-comentó el más alto con una sonrisa muy amplia y pudo ver un brillo de triunfo en esos ojos verdes que eran tan perfectos y familiares, como si llevara toda su vida observándolos. Justo en ese momento se da cuenta que ha estado observando esos ojos esmeraldas por demasiado tiempo y que el mundo ha desaparecido a su alrededor. La mirada zafiro recorre una vez más el rostro del inglés que comienza a sentirse nervioso ante esos ojos azules.

Alfred ha esperado demasiado tiempo para ver a Arthur y no quiere esperar más así que, olvidándose del mundo que los rodea, se inclina hacia delante y presiona sus labios contra los del británico. Y el mayor siente que morirá… siente que se derrite ante esos labios tímidos y cálidos que rozan los suyos. Las manos del americano se posan en sus mejillas y el europeo se relaja con ese tacto tan cariñoso. Es tierno y dulce, rápido pero no acelerado y absolutamente perfecto. Le roba el aliento, el corazón, el alma y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

* * *

(Viernes 07:58pm)

 _OMG! Francis! ¡Se están besando!_

-imagen-

-imagen-

-imagen-

(Viernes 08:04pm)

 _OH MON DIEU! Son tan adorables que creo que voy a morir…_

* * *

(Viernes 08:07pm)

 _Mira a tu hermanito y a tu futuro cuñado, Dylan…_

-imagen-

-imagen-

-imagen-

(Viernes 08:10pm)

 **¡Triunfó el amor! Awwww estoy tan feliz... definitivamente se lo merecían.**

(Viernes 08:12pm)

 _Es el perfecto final…_

(Viernes 08:15pm)

 **No… es el perfecto inicio…**

* * *

Y finalmente se separan, una sonrisa tímida aquí y una mirada avergonzada allá mientras se toman de la mano para salir del aeropuerto, porque el americano no puede esperar más para mostrarle al inglés la magia de Estados Unidos y hacerle ver que siempre va a estar a su lado. Porque Alfred marcó el número correcto para encontrar al amor de su vida y ahora no lo dejará ir jamás.

* * *

Y fin!

Me alegra tanto haber terminado este fic después de un año de estarlo escribiendo

Gracias a todos por leerlo y por comentar, realmente me ayudaron y me inspiraron mucho

Julchen: La verdad si me gusta verlos sufrir, pero creo que valió la pena

Miss: Jeje pues estaba diciendo la verdad... jeje es un romántico de lo peor jeje

javany: jejue no me mates, aquí está el capítulo final :D

Emil: lo sé, soy un hijo de... jeje eso... lo siento, pero sí se fue de Inglaterra pero se llevó un buen recuerdito

aliss: no mueras, aquí está el final :D

Espero que les haya gustado el final y gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de todo este fic.

Espero verlos en el resto de mis fics

Hasta entonces,

Ghostpen94


End file.
